La Novena Hora
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Una manzana... una simple manzana puede causar de todo. Desde hallazgos científicos hasta el amor en el sitio menos esperado donde una persona insensible pueda encontrar (Fic inspirado en el tracklist del disco The Ninth Hour, de Sonata Arctica) (Advertencias: Loudcest, M por situaciones variadas)
1. Cercano a un animal

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 **Importante** : para efectos prácticos, se da en una línea de tiempo escindida de Pets peeved. Por consiguiente, los Santiago no se han ido en esta DA (Dimensión alternativa).

Sangre fría _,_ Un gesto inocente, _Dulce pesadilla o sueño funesto, la saga_ Familia _/_ Ingenio _/_ Humano _,_ Sangre de hermanos _... Todas tienen un vector común a lo que el fandom de The Loud House se ha aficionado._

 _Incesto. Dulce prohibido ya no solo por implicaciones morales sino biológicas._

Sangre fría _da cuenta de la frustración esperanzada de Lana por amar a Lincoln, luchando por no resignarse a ser solo la hermana menor favorita del chico._ Un gesto inocente _, por su lado, implica lo que el infantil deseo de Lola, nacido a través de una pregunta en la escuela, puede desencadenar. Deseo mismo que evoluciona hasta cruzar esa frontera prohibida y consumando la relación._

 _A contraposición,_ Dulce pesadilla o sueño funesto _nos empuja al filo de la navaja, exhibiendo el descenso a la locura de Luan respecto de Lincoln. Un descenso que nos causa el eterno cuestionamiento sobre el amor fraterno que degenera en deseo carnal. ¡¿Y qué decir de_ Sangre de hermanos _?! Lucy y Lincoln, parias, han llegado a aceptar un amor rayano en lo gótico a raíz de uno de los más infames momentos de Karla Sakas Shropshire, teniendo como trasfondo un choque de fuerzas cósmicas._

 _En un término medio, la historia de Paul Siderakis._ Familia del caos _construye el escenario de lo que se ve en_ Ingenio Infinito _, el tortuoso amor que Lynn siente por Lincoln consumado en una ceremonia simbólica, un amor... que en_ Tan solo humano _se va por el drenaje, como el matrimonio de Lori._

 _Mucho se ha construido en ese altar llamado Loudcest. Y, aunque en el momento que inició la redacción de la presente obra no se había terminado Deportación, quise dar una nueva dimensión a lo que tanto el Loudcest como los songfics adaptados a lineamientos (si, una usuaria veterana en el fandom de Total Drama me informó de ello). Y, para ello, me daré rienda suelta con uno de los personajes más insensibles que Nickelodeon ha podido engendrar._

 _Así, pues..._

 _Damas y caballeros, les presento esto que está intitulado como la última placa de la banda finlandesa Sonata Arctica. Un viaje inspirado por el tracklist del mismo._

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Cercano a un animal**_

 _ **(Closer to an animal)**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Otoño de 2016**

 **Casa Loud**

 _Si Lo Quieres TODO, TODO lo tendras. Pero la codicia elevará pronto los Océanos._

Las estaciones avanzan implacables sobre el cielo de una pequeña ciudad, o un gran pueblo, en el interior de Michigan, y el calor del verano abandonaba, una vez más, las amplias praderas y granjas que proveen de alimento a medio estado.

Las hojas amarilleaban y, como es natural en ésta época, caían. Algunas lo hacían pesadamente, mientras que otras danzaban en las corrientes de aire. Legiones de esforzados hombres, mujeres e incluso niños a los que pagan para que hicieran esa faena luchan por levantar enormes colinas con las hojas caídas. Un esfuerzo que, por muchos infantes, era pacientemente esperado...

-¡BALA DE CAÑÓN!

La enorme pila de hojas que se juntó entre los patios del 1216 y el 1218 de la avenida Franklin sufrió un ataque que terminó por destruirla, regando más de la mitad del monte por todo el patio. Y el causante de ello, o mejor dicho, la causante, era una niña de seis años. Rubia, peinada con dos coletas, vestida con un overol de mezclilla, una remera turquesa de manga corta y una gorra roja.

-¡Lana! ¡Me costó trabajo juntar todas esas hojas! -se quejó Lincoln, bastante molesto.

-Ups...

En ese momento, Lincoln estaba a punto de hacer exactamente lo mismo junto con Clyde y Liam, pero solo hubo dos razones que se le impidieron. Lana... y Lisa.

Por un instante, Lincoln odió a su hermana de cuatro años. La razón de ello tiene que ver con la reiterada invitación del chico para que Lisa se desestresara un momento. Sin extensos cálculos ni elucubraciones científicas ni inventos ni artefactos que arruinen el momento.

-Debiste calcular el tiempo que cualquiera de nuestras unidades fraternas tardaría en obliterar tu colina de desechos vegetales mediante la propulsión ejercida por tus extremidades inferiores -dijo Lisa de forma monótona

-En español, por favor -Liam no había entendido nada.

-Quise decir que Lincoln debió pensar qué tiempo tardaría una de nuestras hermanas...

-¡KYAAAA!

Lynn no dudó en aparecer y saltar sobre el despojo de lo que era la gloriosa montaña de hojas que Lincoln había creado con gran esfuerzo. Lo que para el cuarteto prometió ser una tarde entretenida... dos personas lo echaron a perder.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? -la atleta seguía sonriendo, ignorando que la cara del peliblanco se había puesto roja como un pimiento.

-Lo más prudente que podrías hacer es largarte, Lynn. Sabes que a nadie le agrada que arruinen su trabajo -susurró la dotada en el oído de su hermana mientras Lana ya ponía sus manos sobre un rastrillo y comenzaba a trabajar.

-Viejo, solo cálmate -el pelirrojotrató de contener a Lincoln, siendo Clyde quien reforzó su empeño.

-Déjala... seguro no tuvo paciencia con eso -el afroamericano no se contuvo con lo que creía que pasó.

-Solo... respira hondo -sugirió Lisa, a lo que el peliblanco accedió... antes de que ésta le disparara una cápsula.

-¿Qué... es... esto? -Lincoln se empezó a tambalear.

-Es un calmante. Se supone que no debiera administrarse a menores de seis años, pero es lo que me ayuda a soportar la rutina en casa. Ahora, toma asiento y descansa un poco.

-¿Y si mejor vamos al parque? -sugirió Liam.

~ O ~

El parque, aunque rebosante de personas, esta vez carecía de montones de hojas en qué saltar. En cambio, el cuarteto había visto al director Huggins pasear a un perro, a Luna tocando por gusto bajo un manzano y a Leni bebiendo un smoothie junto a su hermana.

-¡Que mal! -Clyde murmuró para sí- Ni un sólo monte.

-Es porque todas van a ser usadas como abono -confirmó Lisa.

-¿No puedes tirar las hojas de algún árbol? -suplica Liam, casi arrodillado.

-Me temo que es imposible, pero hay algo que puedo hacer con ése ejemplar -señaló un manzano detrás suyo, donde aquella niña, Claire, le rascaba la barriga al cachorro Watterson.

No le tomó mucho tiempo ajustar un par de cuerdas y un asiento de cuero a una de las ramas, por lo que se extrañaron de algo tan elemental.

-Los trabajos manuales... no son lo mío -jadeó la genio, exhausta-. Pero espero que sea suficiente para una pequeña prueba.

-¿No va a doler, verdad? -Lincoln, ya más repuesto, no pareció convencido por el improvisado columpio.

-Solo si llegas a caer por alguna estupidez -respondió la castaña con sequedad.

-¿Podemos subir?

Todos miraron tras de sí, encontrándose con la castaña dueña del cachorro que a los Loud arrancó más de un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no?

Mientras la pareja, niña y cachorro, se mecían del columpio, Lisa apenas se percataba de algo elemental que desafía todos sus principios, al haber pretendido deshacerse de sus emociones.

Felicidad.

En un momento dado, Claire llegó lo bastante alto como para golpear con su cabeza una manzana... misma que cayó en el acto. El cachorro, por su lado, estaba asustado, por lo que al bajar saltó directo hacia Lincoln. El chico, algo asustado, terminó cayendo de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol.

Una reacción en cadena se desató, pues entre los tres desataron una lluvia de manzanas, misma que produjo algunos golpes y que la pequeña se detuviera.

-¿Donde está Watterson? -pregunta la niña, quien buscaba a su cachorro entre algunos montones de manzanas- ¡Ven, Watterson!

Apenas respondiendo el llamado, el cachorro de antiguo pastor inglés saltó de uno de los montones más grandes. A la par, las cabezas de Clyde, Liam y Lisa asomaron por encima de sus respectivos montones.

-¿Alguien quiere postre? -fue lo único que soltó Lisa.

~ O ~

-Literalmente, es el mejor strudel que he comido -Lori eructó sin recato, luego de terminar un trozo del strudel que su madre improvisó con algunas de las manzanas que sus hijos trajeran a casa.

-Pooo... badana -logró balbucear Lily.

-Newton pudo hacer sus leyes, pero le quitaste su manzana, ¿entiendes? -rió Luan, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-Fue algo digno de una reina -musitó somnolienta Lola-. ¿Queda algo para mañana?

-Solo si quieres que sean trasero, hermana -rió Luna mientras usaba un palillo para limpiar sus encías.

-Gracias por las manzanas. Su sufrimiento valió la pena -salmodió Lucy.

Entre tanto, los señores Loud ya estaban pensando que hacer con tantas manzanas. Sin embargo, Lincoln tenía algo que decirle en privado a su hermana.

Con las luces ya apagadas, el peliblanco había ido directo a la habitación que Lisa comparte con Lily. La encontró transcribiendo anotaciones a una MyPad, sobre algo que no entendería.

-Oye, Lisa...

-¿Necesitas algo o solo planeas quedarte ahí?

-Yo solo... bueno...

-Se concreto, Lincoln.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me...?

Dejó la frase incompleta, pues Lincoln aprovechó para darle un beso rápido en la frente.

-Descansa -el chico cerró la puerta.

Sin tener nada en claro, Lisa se sintió feliz. No como la vez que su hermano arrojó un yoyo a su instrumental de laboratorio o cuando disfruta de las ventajas de una siesta en la clase de la señorita Shrinivas. Mucho menos como si se tratara de ver a su hermano humillarse y pedir perdón por volverse un cretino o mentir sobre la mala suerte.

La misma felicidad que Claire experimentó en ése columpio o por recuperar a Watterson fue la dicha que sintió ese día.

~ O ~

 **¿Por qué Lisa? Veamos... si nos ponemos a ver un poco, entre las mayores Luan y Lynn arrasan la cantidad de fics, mientras que por las menores, son Lucy y Lola. Y llevar a un virtual "Muro de los Lamentos" como Lisa debe ser un reto. Ok, habemus gusto culpable. Ok, hay preferencia Lori/Lisacoln. Pero, ya _PenguinArrow_ lleva un fic con dosis de Loricoln. Así, pues, Lisa será.**

 **¿Por qué un disco en especial? La idea ya se venía gestando. Si bien tenía idea de quién sería el estelar y la temática, llegué a la conclusión que soy de los pocos que no ha escrito Loudcest. La placa más reciente de los finlandeses es, ante todo, una obra conceptual, y la primera y décimo primera canciones son prueba de ello.**

 ** _Closer to an animal_ es la puerta a lo que califico como el segundo mejor trabajo de Sonata Arctica, banda de origen finlandés. Y es raro escuchar un dueto teclados-bajo que sirvan de apertura. No por nada, la letra en sí es un arreglo precioso que nos reprocha un sueño e ideal como especie.**

 **Y, antes de que me llenen la vandeja con reclamos, les anticipo. Todo a su debido tiempo. Una buena relación no se trama de la noche a la mañana... por algo la clasificación en esta ocasión.**

 **Saben que la crítica es apreciada. Si van a acribillar (y si lees esto, mmunocan, estás en TOTAL libertad de regodearte con mis fallos), están en su derecho.**

 **Ésta es, la razón última del hiatus de _Deportación_ , damas y caballeros. Demasiadas ideas que no cuadraban con dicho fic. Y el algo tenían que acabar. ¡Que mejor día que éste para iniciar una andanza nueva que, vale decir, ya está terminada al 100%!**

 **Disfruten de la buena música, gente. Hoy... es un día perfecto para ello.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam la Stormbringer**_


	2. Vida

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 ** _La Novena Hora_**

 ** _Vida_**

 ** _(Life)_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Fines del verano de 2022**

 **Calle Saint Florence**

 _La única cosa que necesitamos, la vanidad de la felicidad._

Lisa de verdad odiaba pasar por la clase de la señora Johnson... de nuevo.

No solo porque tenía que renovar su doctorado en ingeniería nuclear y titularse en cienciss sociales, sino para acreditar su historial académico y avalar su posgrado como física teórica.

Para su hermano, fue una agonía haberse despedido de Lori cuando fue a Texas. Leni... tuvo suerte de entrar a la universidad comunitaria, por lo que tenía oportunidad de vivir en casa todavía. Pero cuando Luna informó que se iría a vivir a California y empezar de lleno su carrera, fue un golpe devastador para su frágil autoestima. En cuanto a Luan, haber sido rechazada por la Escuela de Bellas Artes de Boston le valió a todos un duro año más de bromas que ya a todos hartaban.

Cuando Lynn fue reclutada por las fuerzas básicas de un equipo de soccer en Newcastle, ésta optó por llevar a la comediante consigo, por lo que a Lincoln tocaba llevar las riendas como el hermano Alpha.

-El sujeto se ve obligado a dar recogida a su pretérito interés amoroso en la unidad de transporte familiar -registró Lisa en su bitácora mientras Ronnie Anne subía a Vanzilla-. No obstante, ella decide tomar por su cuenta uno de los asientos que solían ocupar las gemelas.

-Gracias por llevarme, Linc -saludó Ronnie Anne. Ella, a diferencia de hace seis años, ya no molestaba al peliblanco, sino que inclusive quedaron en buenos términos cuando rompieron, irónicamente, gracias a que Lori insultó a Bobby por que llevó una camiseta bastante horrible en su aniversario de tres años. Los mayores regresaron, pero los menores tomaron medidas para no terminar como ellos, que terminaron volviendo una y otra vez.

-No lo agradezcas, Ronna -Lincoln trató de mantenerse lo suficientemente casual como para ocultar que algo le dolía-. Sabes que lo hago por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Puedes dejar de parlotear? -Lola se quejó, pues ella, de todas las que quedaron en casa, fue la única que no tomó bien la ruptura- Lindsay me amenazó con arrebatarme la mesa de los populares en la cafetería, y sabes que pasa cuando me molesto.

-¡Cierra el pico, cara de langosta! -Lana empezó con su bravata.

-¡Lo haré cuando Linky se case con Ronnie Anne!

-¿Quieren callarse? Me desconcentran -Lucy protestó, amenazando con una daga.

-¿Que dijeron los viejos sobre esa cosa, Luce? -bramó el némesis físico de la gótica, quien estaba en sus días de regla.

-Me importa un comino, y sabes que la puedo usar.

-Entregala -ordenó el joven.

-Te reto a que vengas por ella.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por Haiku o no?

La pelinegra no tuvo de otra que entregar su arma.

-Bien, andando -arrancó el motor de Vanzilla.

Lisa no evitó pensar en lo primitivas que eran las mentes de sus hermanos. O peleaban por la comida...

~x~

-¡Dame esa pizza! -Lana ofrecía una dura batalla a Lincoln.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Mi etiqueta o mi nombre, mi pizza! -Lincoln sujetaba la minipizza que dejó en la nevera, mientras que con la otra ofrecía una brava resistencia.

~x~

... o por los artículos de baño...

~x~

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no toques mis tampones?! -Lucy golpeaba a Lola con ferocidad, mientras ésta trataba de arrancarle un bocado.

~x~

...o por cualquier cosa.

~x~

-¡Necesito... esos... boletos... ya! -Lily se aferró con una palanca al brazo de Lisa.

-¿Y permitir que tu mente se corrompa con ese ritmo latino falto de una estructura decente? ¡Olvídalo! -Lisa se empeñaba en arrojar los boletos de Lily para un concierto de reggaetón a la chimenea.

-¡Suficiente de eso ustedes dos! -Lincoln sujetaba a Lily de la musculosa lila, con un ojo morado.

-¡Como que eso... no... está bien! -Leni sufrió una severa mordida de Lisa en el brazo.

~x~

Pero no por ello dejaba de recordar que eran familia. Hermanos, por añadidura.

Llegando al estacionamiento, La ahora chica dotada pasó revista a su ropa. Suspiró al saber que olvidaba algo importante, antes de ver que Lincoln, Lucy, Haiku y Ronnie Anne se dirigían a la preparatoria.

-¡Esperen! ¡Olvidé mi proyecto para la clase de ciencias! -voceó Lisa, al notar que la placa de identificación en que solía insertar una memoria flash no colgaba de su cuello.

Por un momento, la van pareció perderse en el camino.

"Rayos... es la primera vez que mi perfecto historial pende de un hilo por un descuido absurdo", maldijo para sí mientras avanzaba al interior. Por primera vez, tal y como ocurriría hace tiempo, conoció una emoción nueva, solo que ésta vez fue una muy desagradable. Una brutal opresión en el pecho, acompañada de un ío en el estómago.

-¡Oye, Loud! -llamó una voz desde atrás mientras abrió el casillero que, en otro tiempo, pertenecía a Lincoln.

-Dime qué quieres, Lars, y terminemos con ésto -respondió a un chico que, sin problemas, calificó una vez de prosimio rubio hiperdesarrollado.

-Monitor escolar Owen Lars para tí, mormona -el chico, una enorme masa de músculos y cabello rubio, se plantó y la volvió frente a sí mismo-. Y sabes qué es lo que quiero.

-Insisto, Lars -trató de excusarse la castaña-. Ignoro que es lo que tu atrofiado lóbulo parietal impulsa busca de mí.

-¡Tu almuerzo, mocosa! -le arrebató la bolsa con un par de sándwiches de pollo y vegetales- Y creo recordar que tienes mi reporte para esa bruja Johnson. ¡Venga!

Sin nada que hacer, cometió un error que hasta Leni sabía que no debía cometerse frente a un abusador.

Trató de correr tan lejos como pudo, pero ¿qué puede hacer una intelectual que desprecia el ejercicio físico frente a un esquinero del equipo de fútbol?

Sonó la campana y Claire esperaba ansiosa porque Lisa presentara su proyecto. La profesora Johnson, ya con algunas canas en su cabellera, entró seguida de Lars.

-Buenos días, estudiantes -saludó la profesora con la misma amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Buenos días profesora Johnson -coreó el resto del grupo.

-Bien, comencemos con la lista...

Claire se sentía nerviosa. Desde que Patterson se había extraviado y le fue entregado por los Loud, sintió afinidad por Lisa, más que nada por la cercanía de edades, el hecho de haber pasado prácticamente toda su vida escolar juntas y porque Loud le infunde el valor que podía hacerle falta.

-Kwame

-Presente.

-Lars.

-Presente.

-Loud...

Nadie dio respuesta.

-¿Loud?

-En la dirección, profesora -informó el rubio-. Le encontré goma de mascar en la mochila y traía varios objetos prohibidos.

Claire sabía que Lisa no era nada afecta a la goma, y mucho menos metía nada de contrabando.

-De acuerdo, niños. Iré a la dirección a notificar a los padres de Lisa.

La cara de Owen no podía estar más rebosante de hipocresía. Muchos de sus compañeros preferían huir que enfrentarlo, y llegó a rumorarse que logró noquear a la legendaria Lynn Loud en su debut en el torneo de kick-boxing en el primer asalto, sin siquiera llegar a los tres segundos.

~o~

La oficina de Wilbur T. Huggins apenas había cambiado. Junto con sus propios efectos, la fotografía impresa que compartió con los Loud y Bill Buck estaba entre los puntos más destacables de su oficina. Si bien su héroe ya había fallecido, éste logró inmortalizar al administrador escolar como uno de los más emblemáticos némesis en la última era de _Ace Savvy_ en _Full House with the Gambling Demon_.

En ella, una llorosa niña de diez años con lentes, suéter verde sucio por la basura y el orgullo herido esperaba paciente a la suspensión a la que le hicieron acreedora. Todo un buen expediente tirado a la basura por el complejo de superioridad de un mono subdesarrollado.

-Tienes suerte de que sea la primera vez que esto pasa -oyó decir al director-. No suelo dar preferencias, pero dado el expediente de tu hermana, puedo aligerar la suspensión.

-No se preocupe -escuchó la voz de Lincoln, bastante preocupado por lo sucedido-. Creo saber quién fue. Ella no es afecta a la goma de mascar, mucho menos a contrabandear con revistas... de papá.

Lisa notó, para su vergüenza, que ésta vez fue Lincoln quien había acudido por ella. Su madre seguía trabajando con el dr. Feinstein, y su padre aún prestaba sus servicios como contador. Por ello, no pudo evitar sentirse peor.

El asunto no había terminado allí. Cuando entregó a su hermana la chapa que Lisa daba por perdida, ella había señalado al monitor como el responsable de su fracaso y caída.

-De verdad, Lisa -comentó Lincoln, inusualmente tranquilo, mientras los dos paseaban por el centro comercial bebiendo una soda-, no me cabe en la cabeza que un bravucón con poder te intimide.

-Tuviste ese problema con Ronnie Anne hace años. -acusó la castaña-. ¿Cual es la diferencia?

-Que ella no tenía interés por ocupar un cargo con responsabilidad, y no me quitaba el almuerzo o la tareas.

Los dos se sentaron en una fuente del exterior. Ella lo negaba, pero el sonido del agua cayendo la calmaba.

-Oye... si te sirve de algo... -Lincoln se sentó en postura de loto, mientras que Lisa se había recostado al borde de la fuente-... no tengo nada contra el que leas esas revistas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque, hermanita, casi cualquier cosa puede ser de utilidad. Que decidas aplicarlas es algo personal. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me sugestioné por esa profecía de Lucy?

-Trato de olvidar ése fiasco -Lisa bufó molesta, pues no olvidaba el fraude de la "astachuza".

-Ése día sabes que sufrí por una idiotez, pero se que valió la pena el que casi me dejaran.

-¿Cual es el punto?

-Que tu... quisiste ayudarme. Eso... y que el viejo geiser del parque estuviera activo.

La cara de Lisa denotaba una franca incredulidad. Las pocas veces que su hermano le pedía ayuda con cualquier cosa, ella lo hacía a un lado o le ayudaba de mala gana con efectos contraproducentes. Cualquier cosa terminaba en desastre.

-No me lo agradezcas. Siempre que lo hacía terminabas peor de lo que comenzabas.

-Pero igual lo hacías. Y creo que debo regresarte el favor.

A la mañana siguiente, habiéndose arreglado para quedarse "enfermo", trató de enseñarle a Lisa cómo y dónde golpear a una persona. Para desgracia de ella, Lincoln tenía apenas más consideración que Lynn cuando hizo lo propio las veces que él fungió como sparring. Y para aumentar la brutalidad, decidió incluir puntos de presión como su exnovia le enseñó.

Fue durante una de estas sesiones que Lori regresó para visitar a la familia. Vio a Lisa jadear por el agotador esfuerzo que encaró a Lincoln por forzarla a un entrenamiento peor que aquel con el que Lynn lo torturó a sus catorce años.

-¿Que rayos le pasó a Lisa?

-Dejame explicarte -Lori lo tomó por el cuello de la remera que usaba en ese momento, mientras la niña tomaba un receso.

-Tienes dos segundos para hacerlo... ¡Uno!

-Monitor bravucón -escupió el peliblanco.

-¿Es cierto eso? -preguntó a la castaña, queriendo asesinar a su hermano con la mirada.

-Nada más cerca de la realidad -musitó exhausta Lisa-. Odio admitirlo, pero ni siquiera hay certeza de que su desarrollo y fuera acelerado por algún defecto genético.

-Supongo que debo creerles -admitió Lori-. Por cierto, ¿a que hora vuelve papá?

-Regresa en la noche -informó Lincoln-. ¿Es urgente que hables con él?

-Es sobre la casa que Bobby y yo acabamos de comprar, y necesitamos de un testigo para la firma de las escrituras.

-Sabes que con gusto lo haría, pero ya sabes. Menor de edad -el adolescente rió con sequedad.

-Ja, ja. ¡Muy gracioso, Linky!

-¿Puedo irme a descansar? -pidió la prodigio- Me duele el trasero.

-Deja preparo la comida y nos ponemos al día con la Reina del No.

-¿Cuando vas a madurar y dejar de llamarme así? -reclamó la rubia.

-Deja veo mi agenda -hizo como que ojeaba una libreta y se detuvo-. Es viernes, así que lo haré con la cena.

-¡Hablo en serio! -protestó Lisa- No siento mis gluteus maximus y necesito reposo.

Pasó el fin de semana y las tareas que Clare le había traído apenas y las había terminado, dado que ambos terminaron el domingo exhaustos. Así, el lunes trajo el final de la suspensión de Lisa, y por consiguiente, cabía la posibilidad de que los días de Owen Lars como monitor estuvieran contados.

-Buena suerte, Lisa -se despidió el peliblanco mientras dejaba a sus hermanas y exnovia en clases.

-¿Que puedo hacer si falla tu plan?

-Siempre existe el plan b... no preguntes que es. Por si acaso le pedí ayuda a Luan sobre instalación de cámaras.

Yéndose del lugar, Lisa fue a encontrarse con Clare en los casilleros, temiendo que ése día se convirtiera en una larga agonía. Asustada, empezó a considerar creer en aquél nebuloso ser al que muchos individuos consagran su existencia a cambio de favores y dádivas en su vida.

-¡¿Donde está mi dinero, McGowan? -de nuevo Owen ejercía su rutina de oficial asquerosamente corrupto, ahora con Clare.

-N-no tengo na-na-nada -Clare sollozaba, estando ella colgando del puño del obeso.

-En tu lugar, yo la soltaría, Sus scrofa con evidente deficiencia de sus facultades mentales -amenazó la genio.

-¿Sabe que entendí, pulga? -arrojó a la trigueña contra el suelo y avanzó amenazante- "Golpéame. Golpéame hasta que la enfermera no me reconozca".

Apenas alzando a Lisa, ésta no tardó en estamparle un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡Mi rostro! -tronó el monitor- ¡Mi hermoso, bello rostro! ¡Estás muerta, Loud! -con patéticos ademanes, Lisa trató de golpearlo, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió los lentes.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

De un rojo mortífero por la furia que Lisa desencadenó, la piel del gordo se tornó de un color cadavérico, comprendiendo que sus días al mando llegaron a su final.

Ésta vez, Huggins no tuvo consideración por Lisa. Si bien la suspensión fue más larga, al ahora confirmado bravucón le fue mucho peor. Expulsado y boletinado en todo el estado, fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por todos los almuerzos y extorsiones de las que él fue el único beneficiario. Si bien Lincoln presentó los videos, ello apenas mejoró la situación de Lisa. Ella, por su lado, se había hecho de un curioso sitio en la escuela. La primera nerd en toda la historia de la primaria de Royal Woods en sacudirse de un verdugo.

En casa, y con Leni llevando al resto al centro comercial, el peliblanco aplicaba un trozo de esponja sumergida en nitrógeno líquido al rostro de su hermana, pese a la rotunda desaprobación de la castaña.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-No veo porqué no debas hacerlo -el peliblanco no tenía nada mejor qué decir.

-Independientemente del lazo que tenemos como hermanos, no me gusta verte sufrir. Así sea por alguna de nuestras hermanas.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso -contestó la chica con sarcasmo.

-Si algo me ha servido estar en medio todo este tiempo, es que todas son felice a su manera. Si el muro me sonríe, ¿por qué no regresar la sonrisa?

Sin esperar nada a cambio, Lisa se recostó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Lincoln.

-¿Puedes quedarte así, por favor? No creo que haya un cojín la suficientemente cómodo en la casa como para descansar de forma placentera -pidió la chica.

-Haré algo mejor.

Sin pensarlo, empujó a un lado la mesita frente al televisor, bajó un par de almohadas y una manta y ambos se acostaron sobre la manta, dejando el peliblanco que su brazo derecho sirviera a su hermana como un cojín.

-Gracias... Linc -la dotada terminó abrazando al joven, quien cayó rendido.

Por primera vez en su vida, sin necesidad de pensar en lo que podía suceder después, contempló el rostro de Lincoln. Fuera del cabello y las pecas, concluyó, el suyo era un rostro común. Un rostro vulgar como el de cualquiera. Y, no tenía idea del porqué, le atrae de una forma que la biología aceptaría solo en casos dei inminente extinción.

-Día uno del experimento -empezó a hacer una grabación a su bitácora-. El sujeto de experimentación se prepara para lo que es una conducta social y biológica en extremo reprobable. La secreción de hormonas al lado del denominado "objeto de deseo" por parte del sujeto de pruebas es alarmante, lo que nos conduce al planteamiento. ¿Puedo, en un sentido biológico y emocional, amar carnalmente a mi hermano?

"La hipótesis basada en la lógica del impulso conocido como ética, obliga a que no es posible. Y estoy dispuesta a debatir eso con hechos".

~o~

 **De entrada, ¿quién no se ha apoyado en amigos para pasar un dolor de cabeza, sea algo banal o un asunto serio? Pienso que nadie.**

 **La pieza en que se basó ésta historia es, per se, algo tonta. De hecho, ésa era la intención de la pieza, en palabras del buen señor Kakko.. Brindarnos una especie de sinfonía boba que podamos disfrutar al máximo. Y les seré honesto. Está en mi top 10 personal. ¿Por qué? Siento que es una pieza bien lograda.**

 **Como es costumbre, gente, hora de las reviews:**

 ** _El caballero de las antorchas_ , gracias por el voto de confianza. Esto apenas va calentando motores, así que ponte cómodo, relájate y mientras lees come una botanita.**

 ** _the freemaker_ , admito que este es un intento bastante timorato de mi parte. No se si hayas querido decir "badfic" o "bandfic", pero en cualquier caso se agradece la honestidad. Como dije, esto va a llevar tiempo. Y, siendo honesto, contemplé el usar a Lori o a Luna. Me disculpo por lo corto que ha sido, pero igual... solo es el comienzo. Ya habrá tiempo para mejorarlo. Está terminado, pero estoy abierto a sugerencias. ¡Muchas gracias, compadre!**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , es cierto que destrozaste dicho Muro. Y si bien no he echado un ojo al fandom en inglés (ya ni hablar del portugués), es cierto. Parafraseando a Lucy, "hasta la oscuridad debe descansar de sí misma". Esa fue una razón para aprovechar dicho hiatus. Gracias, viejo.**

 ** _Destacado117_ ¡Puercas! ¡Sabes que no hay que mezclar tragos en una borrachera! De seguro eso hasta Leni lo sabría.**

 **Cada hermana tiene lo suyo, y ya hemos visto a nivel canon las contadas veces que ha cedido a "las necias emociones humanas". Esto... apuesto a que acaba de dejarte con ganas de más. Como señalé antes, ya alguien maneja un fic Loricoln con infusiones de Lisa, y esta idea precisaba cierta pureza. Los documentos originales no están en venta, lo siento.**

 ** _Masteralan116_... es cierto que muchas veces. es forzado, sobre todo cuando son one-shots que no dejan entrever una buena historia, o al menos un justificante válido. Borracheras, empatía, correspondencia sentimental y/o deseo plenamente justificado son, para mí, válidos siempre que se dé un contexto claro.**

 **Debo confesarte que NO ES la primera vez que me basé en la obra de Kakko y cia. para algo así. Suena a odioso spam, pero te invito a que des un repaso entre "mis legajos". Y créeme que esto va a tener sus altibajos. ¡Disfruta el viaje, chica!**

 ** _pirata_ , si uno piensa en ello, el amor es algo bastante ilógico. Tanto más si es entre una persona con planes para todo basados en el instinto y una mente extremadamente racional. Bones es prueba de ello. Digo, Seally Booth no es un Oppenheimer, pero la dra. Brennan no es precisamente una genio emocional.**

 ** _Julex93_ , dos cosas. Uno, eres un genio para las reviews, pero un poco de crítica negativa no me vendría mal. Dos, reitero. Historia terminada pero estoy abierto a sugerencias. No te me escaldes, porque el detalle es que la melodía, en la mayoría de los casos, fue el detonante. No obstante, dejé pequeños guiños a las letras de las canciones, además de las citas iniciales. Grazie!**

 **Sin más qué decir, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. No van a ser tan constantes como con _Deportación_ , así que estén alertas.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


	3. Cuento de hadas

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 **Advertencia** : es a partir de aquí que la clasificación pasa a M por contenido sexual. Léase bajo su propio riesgo.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 **Cuento de hadas**

 **(Fairytale)**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Otoño de 2022**

 **La sala de la casa Loud**

 ** _La lista de candidatos no tiene todos los nombres._**

Una de las cosas que Lisa más detesta, si hay algo peor que ello, es bailar. No importa si se trata de una agitada tarantella, un pausado rondó o incluso una estridente canción de rock. Nadie que tenga su misma edad ha visto bailar a Lisa Loud ni muerta.

Apenas han pasado seis semanas del incidente que le costara el lugar en la escuela a Owen Lars y Lisa ya tenía un problema tan grande entre manos como para Arquímedes lo fue la defensa de Siracusa frente a las huestes de la República Romana, algo que para ella carecía de todo sentido.

El baile anual Sadie Hawkins.

En casa, la presión de tener que asistir a esa estrafalaria y ridícula mascarada fue grande, al grado que, tal y como sucedió con Lincoln años atrás, sus hermanas le consiguieron cita para ésa velada. El problema... radicaba en que Lana consiguió a tres chicos, mientras que Lola, Lily, Lucy y Leni consiguieron uno por cabeza.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles eso? -Lisa estaba poco menos que molesta- No. Me interesa. Ir. A ese absurdo que llaman baile.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -Lola se mostraba exultante- Eustace no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces.

-¿Qué me dices de Reggie? -intervino Lana, quien defendía a capa y espada su elección, uno de sus viejos amigos de infancia- ¿O de Andrew o Yuri?

-Chicas... aprecio que traten de hacerme sentir halagada con las citas que me arreglaron, pero se los pido de la manera más atenta. Por favor, dejen de insistir que necesito vida social.

-Lo siento, Vladimir -Lucy comprendió a su hermana en cuanto dio su rotunda definitiva mientras marcaba a la cita que concertó para ella-. Se deja ver demasiado iluminada como para sumergirse en las oscuras nieblas de la noche... suspiro.

-Lisa -intervino Lily, quien vestía en ese momento una polera lila y unos jeans cortos-, a veces pienso que te aislas para tragarte tu enorme ego aderezado con ciencia.

-Chicas, dejen que Lisa elija sus prioridades -Lincoln no dudó en saltar en defensa de su hermana-. ¿O es que no recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años, Lola?

A la mente de la ahora diva plástica vino a su memoria lo sucedido en ese baile. Tomó a Lana como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara y la arrojó sobre el director, cosa que le valió la suspensión más larga en la familia Loud, lo que se tradujo a cinco semanas y dos más en detención.

-¿Sabes, Lily? Tienes razón en un punto. Me aíslo, si. Pero no es para metabolizar el complejo de "ego" que acusas, ni para maquillarme mientras pienso si a los chicos les interesa mi cara o mis glúteos -Lisa habló con seriedad mientras todos veían a su hermana-, si creen que me revolcaré con animales en el desierto para implantar rastreadores o aprender a moverme como lo hacen pinceles o bolígrafos, dejo muy en claro que ninguno de esos patanes me interesa.

-¡Eres una majadera! -Lola escupió su respuesta y llamó al chico con quien arregló la cita de Lisa esa noche.

-Lincoln tiene razón -Lucy revolvió el cabello de Lisa y se fue a su habitación, la misma que compartía con Lynn desde que tenía uso de razón-. Suspiro...

-¿Saben algo? En el remoto caso de que vaya a esa estúpida mascarada, iré con quien yo decida que merece mi atención y no con gente como las cabezas huecas que Lincoln tuvo que sortear.

Por un segundo, se hizo una calma chicha en el ambiente, como si la niña prodigio hubiese insultado a sus hermanas. Ni siquiera Lynn cuando tuvo su primer baile fue tan desconsiderada como Lisa en este momento.

-Me largo de aquí -Lincoln se retiró a la puerta, arrojando a la menor las llaves de Vanzilla-. Lily, voy a la tienda. Si van a salir lejos, ya sabes qué hacer. Hasta que regrese, Leni y Lucy se quedan a cargo.

-¿Y por qué Leni? -protestó Lana.

-Luce estará a cargo hasta que llegue Leni.

Las demás, incluyendo a Lana, fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando a Lisa totalmente sola. Ésta, sin perder tiempo, fue al sótano para comenzar a lavar su ropa y realizar otra grabación.

-Día treinta y nueve del experimento. Desde el día doce no había realizado avances tan significativos por la falta de oportunidad. Este fin de semana, sin embargo, se presentó una pequeña ventana de posibilidades al ser la fecha de un deleznable baile. Reconozco, sin embargo, que en bailes modernos estoy falta de práctica. De momento, es todo. Los resultados se registrarán a la brevedad, toda vez que la mascarada haya finalizado.

~o~

Llegado el sábado, la rutina en la cada vez menos ruidosa casa Loud se tornó convulsa por la visita de Claire y Watterson. De la adorable bola de pelo que Lana cargaba en sus manos, el pelo es lo que ahora sobraba, pues el perro maduro se volvió un "Loud honoris causa" de gran tamaño.

Otra de las razones por las que la rutina se agitó fue que llegó el (para Lisa) temido día, por razón por la que la castaña llegara de buenas a primeras, cargando un pequeño bolso con el que, en palabras de Lisa, generaba una entrada monetaria de regular cuantía al emplearse como maquillista para eventos sociales.

-Creo que lo que necesitas es verte un poco más... suelta -analizó Claire, quien había traído un pequeño estuche de maquillaje y algunos implementos como laca, peines, broches y pinzas para depilar.

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso? -Lisa sonaba bastante nerviosa frente al enorme aparato con el que, pensaba, sufriría mucho dolor.

-Son cosas de mamá -respondió Claire-. Se supone que era la maquillista del Cazador de espectros, pero el tipo se partió el cuello en ésa casa de San Diego.

-A juzgar por las pinzas, veo que eso va a tomar demasiado -evaluó la rubia.

-Aprendí de la mejor. ¿No es cierto, Leni?

Leni, quien estaba en la cama que talló una vez para Lori, asintió con una sonrisa. Tantos años dispensando atenciones a Lori a cambio de no pocas salidas le dieron una singular experiencia.

-Y ¿cómo que a quién vas a impresionar?

-Eso es secreto, Leni. Así que te pido, por favor, que no digas nada.

Leni solo "selló" sus labios.

Pasaron cerca de seis horas entre gritos, quejidos y (en especial) aullidos de dolor que las dos chicas terminaran su trabajo, mientras Watterson cargaba sobre su lomo a Charles y a Cliff y rodaba la esfera de Geo V. Dado que Lola fue al centro de convenciones para arrasar en otro concurso de belleza juvenil, solo quedaban, además de Lisa y Leni, Lana y Lucy, pues Lincoln salió a trabajar en lo que terminaban con Lisa.

-Terminamos -anunció Claire, al tiempo que su perro le daba la pata-. Les presentamos...

-... A Lisa Loud, la bella genio -concluyó Leni, satisfecha por el resultado.

Lo que las presentes no imaginaron, fue ver a una Lisa que ni en sus más hermosos sueños han concebido.

La chica que ante sí tenían era, en más de un sentido, cualquiera menos Lisa. El cabello, normalmente desarreglado, estaba peinado de forma meticulosa y simple bajo una boina que Lucy le había obsequiado hacía dos navidades; el suéter de cuello de tortuga que usaba desapareció, dando paso a un suéter abierto que revelaba una blusa blanca de manga corta. El pantalón acampanado cedió paso a una falda de color granate y medias de color arena. Aunque los zapatos eran los mismos, Leni les añadió un listón blanco que contrastaban con el cuero del que estaban hechos.

Empero, el cambio más radical fue en el rostro. Los enormes anteojos que solía usar dieron paso a unos ovalados, más acorde a la forma de su rostro. Las cejas, tan desordenadas como el cabello, estaban perfectamente delineadas. La base de color mate acentuaba el ligero rubor carmesí de las mejillas, y el lápiz labial, en un discreto tono achocolatado, resaltaba las perlas que tenía por dientes.

En ése momento, Lincoln había llegado de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de cómics del centro comercial.

-Chicas -el peliblanco llevaba un paquete entre manos-, no van a creer lo que encontré en la sección de... remates... ba... ba...ba...

Desgraciadamente, el efecto de la transformación de Lisa fue mucho peor de lo que hace años le ocasionó la profesora DiMartino, causando que permaneciera por cinco minutos con cara de besugo.

-Lincoln -llamó Lisa-, necesito que seas nuestro chaperón esta noche. Si tienes alguna excusa, solo di algo, lo que sea -él seguía absorto-. Bien... Vanzilla en media hora. ¿Nos vamos, Claire?

Ambas señoritas abandonaron la sala, relajadas como podían. Mientras, Leni y Lucy arrastraron a su hermano, primero al baño y luego a vestirlo en su habitación, para hacerla de niñera.

Al abandonar las dos la sala y dirigirse a la cocina con Watterson, Claire notó que el paquete que el peliblanco traía entre manos ya estaba escurriendo algo de saliva, por lo que regresó a la entrada.

-Oye, Linc -chasqueó sus dedos frente al adolescente-. ¿Lincoln? -no obtuvo respuesta- ¡LINCOLN!

El peliblanco reaccionó, dejando caer el paquete sobre su pie. Ello ocasionó que aullara de dolor, pues el contenido era algo voluminoso.

-¿Una cámara?

-Fue idea de Lis -respondió Lincoln, bastante asqueado por la saliva que derramó sobre el empaque-. Creyó que aquél bebé -señaló una placa en su vitrina, donde constaba que ganó una competencia de fotografía- no fue ninguna casualidad.

-¿Puedo ver la foto ganadora?

-Eso... bueno...

-¡Por favor! -suplicó la dueña de Watterson.

-Está bien -accedió-, pero no te escandalices.

Fue a la vitrina y sacó dicha foto impresa. Se trataba de una toma donde un oso pardo hurgaba en la basura de los Santiago. El animal terminó con una cajita de comida china sobre la cabeza, como si de verdad llevara un fez. Algo a primera vista gracioso, pero que fue recibido como una dura crítica en el certamen sobre los hábitos que la humanidad ha hecho para cambiar a las especies locales.

-Por algo no quería enseñarle eso a nadie -habló Lincoln con un dejo de nostalgia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la siguiente semana Lana y Lily metieron mis calzoncillos en queso para nachos -admitió con pena.

-Veinticinco minutos y contando, Lincoln -anunció Lisa.

-¿Me disculpas, Claire? Necesito una ducha... y afeitarme un poco.

~o~

Durante la velada, Claire había intimado con el chico al que Lucy había tratado de convencer, dejando a Lisa abierta la pista para tomarla por asalto... con todo y chaperón.

-Lisa, ¡nos está viendo todo el mundo! -susurraba Lincoln su queja, al notar las miradas de sus viejos profesores.

-Como te dijo Luna una vez, goza el momento -respondió ella de la misma forma, bailando una pieza lenta-. Te buscaron pareja hace años y fallaron. Yo... solo te quería para esto.

-Tu planeaste la pelea -la mirada del peliblanco era de asombro.

-A veces es mejor ser obvio -se defendió la chica-. Un plan tan bueno como cualquier otro, si quieres verlo de esa manera.

-Y pensar que conozco a todas mis hermanas.

Descansaron un momento, pero mientras Lisa fue por algo para beber, Lincoln sintió una suave opresión en el hombro bastante familiar.

-¿Disfrutando la noche, Lincoln?

-¡P-profesora Johnson! N-n-no... esperaba verla aquí.

-¿Qué hace uno de mis estudiantes favoritos ésta noche?

-Yo, bueno... -tenía que inventar algo rápido- la cita de Lisa le canceló de última hora y me pidió que fuera su chaperón- "bien hecho, Loud", pensó con sarcasmo para sí.

-No veo por qué nadie que esté solo no deba venir... después de todo, mi cita tendrá que esperar.

-¿Que cita? -el joven no esperaba que su antaño mentora saliera con alguien.

-Esta noche iba a estar el "Rompecraneos 3000" en el _Yaqui_ -la docente suspiró con añoranza.

-¿Sigue montando toros mecánicos?

-A veces, Lincoln, no cuenta tanto la fuerza del agarre sino el agarre. Y yo misma se de eso mejor que nadie.

-No entiendo...

-Créeme. Con la edad y la vida llega la experiencia -la profesora vio a Lisa llegar con dos vasos-. ¿Me disculpan?

-Descuide, profesora -Lisa solo se encogió de hombros-. Siga disfrutando la velada.

-Lo haré -se marchó, sabiendo que Lincoln conocía la causa por la que su noche no sería perfecta.

-¿De qué hablaban? -Lisa se mostró un poco celosa, algo no tan nuevo para ella desde hace años.

-De toros mecánicos -se excusó el joven.

~o~

Aunque la noche prometía ser larga para un escolar, Lisa estaba bastante incombustible, en parte por haber bebido un poco de café, en parte porque gracias a Lincoln había extendido sus horarios hasta lograr dormir seis horas y media. Tocante al joven, el cansancio ya empezó a hacer mella cuando el reloj señaló las 9:30.

Luego de dejar a una exhausta Claire en casa, Lisa pidió a su hermano dar un pequeño rodeo para llegar un poco más tarde a casa.

-Necesito que me respondas algo, y que seas honesto -Lisa apenas estaba de humor para otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana en la mañana?

-No.

-Bien... dispara.

-¿Secretaste suficiente endorfina para considerar que esta noche no fue una pérdida de tiempo?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Te divertiste esta noche?

Como siempre, la niña dotada desarmó al hombre del plan, pero esta vez lo hizo eb un terreno extremadamente volátil y que, por tanto, es ajeno por completo a ella.

-¿Quieres una respuesta honesta?

-De preferencia... una que consideres sincera -Lisa expresó cierto nerviosismo.

-Bien... -dudó un poco antes de responder-... creo que, vestida así, no parecías mi hermana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me recordaste a Ronnie Anne cuando nos cansamos de ocultar lo nuestro -Lincoln tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir-. Para mí, ella dejó de ser una chica ruda para volverse una persona hermosa. Y hoy, no me permitiste pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos que escondes bajo los anteojos.

-Entonces supongo que tendrás necesidad de esto -la iniciativa qe tomó Lisa le pareció totalmente nueva a Lincoln, pues, de todas sus hermanas, dicha acción era en extremo una novedad viniendo de ella.

El beso que la chica sembró en los labios de su hermano fue, para ella, un torrente de emociones. Como si una presa se desbordara por una falla estructural. Una sensación bastante placentera, como si... no. El chocolate daba satisfacción, pero esto no tenía ni un ápice de comparación.

-¡Lisa, detente! -el peliblanco tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha. Tu... Eres joven, y creo que necesitas a alguien de tu edad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estoy a unos meses de cumplir 18. Por eso... y porque estoy a punto de irme lejos.

-¿Solicitud universitaria?

-Si... tuve suerte de aplicar para el Tecnológico de Virginia, la UCLA y... -suspiró-... Wisconsin.

-¿Consideraste la universidad del estado o el MIT? -Lisa se acomodó los lentes- Se de primera mano que tienen un excelente programa de ingeniería civil.

-No es por eso que solicité. -el nerviosismo era patente en el joven-. Pienso...

-Si vas a considerar algo en lo que seas bueno, adelante -la castaña relajó un poco la postura-. Solo... quiero devolverte el favor. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Deteniendo a Vanzilla frente al garajee, Lincoln desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, no sin antes recibir otro beso, más corto, de Lisa.

-Y bien...

-De acuerdo, basta -él no se mostró satisfecho-. No es que no me guste, pero...

-No voy a decirle a nadie, mucho menos a nuestras unidades paternas. Y, si vas a hacerme esperar por la edad... -por un segundo titubeó-... te esperaré. ¿Vienes?

~o~

La entrada al interior de la casa no fue como ambos planearon. La única despierta en ese momento era Lucy, quien había esperado a ambos junto a Rocky en la sala. Éste, durmiendo en su regazo, tenía una plácida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal les fue? -preguntó al ver entrar a sus hermanos. Ambos bufaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones- Hum... supongo que no les fue bien.

Apenas unos segundos después, ambos abrieron un poco sus puertas, ignorando cada uno lo que el otro hizo.

-Me divertí mucho -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, en voz baja, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ya llegaron? -El pelirrojo, desperezandose un poco, recién despertó.

-Acaban de subir.

-Bueno... tus padres están dormidos, y...

-¿El garage o Vanzilla? -preguntó la gótica, más por trámite que por otra cosa.

-No tengo ganas de exhibirnos... poco. ¿La casa de perro de Charles?

Tomando de la mano a su novio, Lucy lo llevó al patio trasero, para hacer compañía a la luna en su incesante devenir.

~o~

-Día cuarenta y tres del experimento -empezó a grabar el registro de la noche.

"Hoy, el sujeto de pruebas tuvo grandes avances con el "objeto". Por un lado, la secreción de endorfina y oxitocina registraron niveles nunca antes vistos. Por el otro... los planes qe él tiene pueden interferir seriamente. Aunado a ello, la visita del resto de nuestras unidades fraternas proyectada para Acción de Gracias podría entrañar un riesgo grande. Si bien no cuento con la asistencia de Lynn y Luan, el que Luna y Lori se presenten podrá presentarse como un reto al experimento -dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de seguir-. En cuanto se disponga de mejores datos, no puedo avanza nada".

-¿Con quién hablas? -la voz de Lily se dejó escuchar, somnolienta.

-Es para mi bitácora. Vuelve a dormir.

Lily solo se giró y volvió a los brazos de morfeo.

-Confome avanza la prueba, el sujeto de pruebas no puede evitar atarse a las necias emociones humanas. Lisa Loud... fuera.

~o~

Mientras Lisa empezaba su registro y Lucy llevaba a Rocky al cielo, Lincoln había caído rendido...

 _Se encontraba solo con Lisa, unos años mayor y vestida tal como en el baile, en medio de una convención de cómics y videojuegos. Él se encontraba vestido de chaqueta de cuero y jeans, firmando autógrafos en un libro bastante extraño._

-¿Para quien firmo? - _preguntó el onírico autor._

-Para tu candente y cerebral hermana - _Lisa se había acercado y susurró ello al oído._

 _Sin más preámbulos, y desapareciendo a la demás gente con un gesto de la mano, se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo de su hermana. Centímetro a centímetro de su virginal piel era explorado hasta que llegó a dos pequeños montículos en el torso de Lisa, ella lo empujó con suavidad contra la mesa y empezó a masajear con una mano sus senos, y con la otra le revolvía el cabello antes de enterrar su lengua en la boca de Lincoln._

 _No queriendo quedarse atrás, él comenzó a devestirla. Llegando a su monte de Venus, encontró una pequeña mata de hermoso y fragante vello con olor a manzanilla. Empezó a lamer la entrepierna de su hermana, primero con timidez y luego con creciente avidez, antes de arrancarle unos cuantos gemidos que harían de las canciones más sugerentes de Luna como cantos sacros de un monasterio._

-Vamos, Linc - _suplicó ella_ -... Introduce tu fibra muscular en mi cavidad vaginal... por favor, hazme tuya...

 _Él, ni tardo ni perezoso, abrió paso entre sus muslos y la penetró con ternura, antes de empezar a embestir. Con cada embestida, ella apretaba un poco, por lo que en menos de diez minutos llegaron los dos al clímax._

Sudando, sobresaltado y visiblemente excitado, el peliblanco despertó.

La misma habitación que antaño ocuparan Luna y Luan, el mismo papel tapizado púrpura, los mismos posters de Ace Savvy, las mismas fotos que compartía con sus hermanas y padres. Y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de una cosa en su entrepierna.

Necesitaba ropa interior limpia.

~o~

La mañana siguiente, el cielo amaneció encapotado, como si de una memoria aletargada renaciera.

Por un solitario momento, recordó esa horrible mañana. Se suponía que Lori había dado el paso directo al altar, que Clyde había olvidado por completo su infantil enamoramiento de ella y se divertirían juntos con Liam, Zack y Rusty, como en los viejos tiempos... mas no fue así.

Al formarse en la fila del baño, notó una cosa bastante extraña. Hasta apenas ayer, seguía siendo el último. No importaba que plan tuviera bajo la manga, siempre eran Lola, Leni o Lucy quienes acaparaban el agua caliente, y Lana batallaba con todo para evitar que su gemela y Lisa le forzaran a tomar un baño, dejandole apenas la suficiente para apenas afeitarse la cara.

Esta vez, no había nadie más que Lisa, apenas vistiendo una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de algodón verdes. Y estaba sonriéndole.

~o~

 **Lo curioso de Sonata Arctica es que, esperando que seamos ingeniosos, armemos los rompecabezas que nos dejan en toda su discografía. Y la quinta y sexta citas forman parte de historias ajenas al disco en sí.**

 **A diferencia de otros escritos, aquí decidí usar la "muerte autoral". No importa que diga el texto, lo dicho dicho queda. El autor no importa. Empero... llegando a las siguientes dos citas mencionadas y a la penúltima, me tomaré mi tiempo. No obstante, ya han visto una cosa que he venido realizando.**

 **Fairytale, de lejos, no es el mejor trabajo del disco. Empero, la letra no deja de ser interesante, pues no es mas que una flagrante patada directo a las bolas del "Constructor de muros, el gran líder"... quienes ya me han leído en otro sitio, sabrán perfectamente que me refiero al (palabras del buen J. Nagera) "President Chicles".**

 **Por cierto, soy creyente del Calentamiento Global.**

 **Review time, my dear ladies and gentlemen...**

 ** _Arokham_ , cuando el bueno de _Sir Crocodile222_ comentó Deportación por vez primera, respondí sobre las dudas que albergaba sobre mi posible potencial. Sigo teniendo mis dudas. Lo que sí... habrá un poco de todo, excepto shippeo masivo. Sobre la extensión... bueno, puedo intentar hacer que esto no absorba tiempo que el "Buque Insignia" de tu servidor necesite. ¿Abrazo amazónico? Gracias, pero prefiero algo más del Rhin o el Usumascinta-Grijalva.**

 **Lo que si es un hecho... tanto el disco como cierto fic largo influyeron en esto. Saludos desde la apestosa Ciudad de México (Chiste ambiental, est. 2016).**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , insisto. Mezclar bebidas en una borrachera es malo... lo aprendí de la peor manera.**

 **Un recurso del que voy a echar mano son los saltos, y eso puede jugarme en contra. Ya explicaré después el asunto de Luan... que se me hace que eres compatrioto y compatriota XD. No, no soy doctor, y mi primer apellido no es García.**

 ** _Belzer_ , es grato tener a un visitante de quien ya referí su obra, obra con la que si he fantaseado un poco. Bien, "a lo que te truje, Chencha" *Ba dum tsss*. Toda relación, y de eso has de saber más que yo de primera mano, toma su tiempo. Una veterana del fandom donde debuté como fanficker ( _Nachi123_ ) me señaló esa... pequeña habilidad. Esto se verá a menudo, pues ésa es la idea en esta ocasión.**

 ** _pirata_ , tuve que echar mano de Bones para establecer una similitud. Ok, Angela y Hudgins no te cuadra ,pero aceptemos los hechos. Muchas veces los opuestos se atraen.**

 **imperialwar1234, ninguna familia es perfecta. Si Lori en el canon es fan acérrima de una boy-band y a Lisa le encanta Igor Stravinsky, que no haya alguna que le interesen ritmos latinoamericanos a futuro, por sorete que lleguen a ser. Permiteme recordar que ya _PenguinArrow_ le puso un sitio parcial, compartiendo sitio con Lori (si, ha mejorado bastante). Que tuviera un nicho para ella sola, eso no lo he visto si no traducido en un modo soft.**

 **No se quienes sean esas Mari e Ines que mencionas, pero... *gasta su escaso presupuesto en pirotecnia y un escenario mal montado frente a la iglesia de su barrio*... señoritas, desde la Ciudad de México, las saludo a nombre del noble caballerango.**

 ** _Lobo Hibiky_ , no soy un psicólogo, pero he tratado con varios lo suficiente como para saber como funciona la mente humana. No mantengo buenas expectativas, pero el staff-de-una-persona hace lo que puede.**

 ** _wolfer_ , tomé el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza, y la imagen ya la tenía preconcebida. Tómalo como una infortunada coincidencia.**

 ** _Julex93_ , admito esos dedazos. Es lo que me pasa por redactar de noche con la cafeína baja. Y agárrate de donde puedas, que este no va a ser el único salto temporal. Suerte, parce.**

 ** _El lobo solitario_ , ¿cuantos lobos se juntan? Considerando que varias canciones de Sonata Arctica incluyen lobos en sus letras, cuantos lobos más, mejor.**

 _ **Con afecto... y unos pañuelos... Sam the stormbringer.**_


	4. Somos lo que somos

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Somos lo que somos**_

 _ **(We are what we are)**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Otoño de 2028**

 **En medio de un embotellamiento**

 _Convoqué a los dioses de las viejas canciones, y después los maté a todos._

La cagó en grande. Oficialmente, a estas alturas ya estaría muerta. Si hubiese sido Lola, habría sido rápido y sin dolor. Pero Lori...

Fue durante una visita imprevista de Lori, quien presentaba un embarazo avanzado, lo que puso a Lisa en un serio predicamento. Sabía que algunos de sus proyectos violaban las convenciones internacionales de bioética, que estuvo a un paso de desatar una crisis nuclear cuando trabajó un mes en el Colisionador de hadrones en el CERN. Incluso una vez fue arrestada por conducir sin permiso para llevar a Lily al hospital porque Lola la arrojó por las escaleras sin querer.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, la había preparado para esto. La fuente de Lori se había roto mientras Lincoln arreglaba su vieja habitación, pues Lori había decidido alumbrar a su primer hijo en casa.

-¡Resiste un poco más, carajo! -habló más para sí que para Lori.

-¡Vamos, Lori! ¡No nos dejes! -Lincoln no disimulaba su frustración de ver agonizar en medio de un gran dolor a su hermana mayor- Por lo que más quieras, ¡resiste, mierda!

-Cuida ese lenguaje, Lincoln -reprochó su madre, al tiempo que hacía morder a su hija mayor un trozo de cuerda gruesa- Todo va a estar bien, cielo.

-Dile eso a mi brazo -Lynn sr, adolorido, sentía como si el agarre de la parturienta fuese a arrancarle de un tirón el brazo.

-¡No te quejes! -Rita mantuvo su tono de reproche - No hay por qué decir... ¡Mierda! -se golpeó la cabeza al pasar Lisa sobre un bache.

La prisa que tenían por llegar al hospital sufrió una dura prueba, pues con el bache una de las llantas de la nueva van de la familia se reventó.

-No creo... -jadeó Lori-... no creo poder... llegar viva.

-¡No seas idiota, Lori! Tu y nuestro sobrino van a estar bien, y van a hacer mucho ruido. ¡Vas a estar bien, maldición! -Pese a todo, Lincoln trataba de animar la situación-. ¡Los dos van a estar bien!

Un grito desgarrador por parte de la rubia casi dejó sordos a los demás pasajeros. Y para empeorar la situación, un oficial se acercó.

-Licencia, por fa... ¡La madre de Dios! ¡¿Que no tienen consideración?!

-Lo siento, oficial, pero temo que mi hermana de a luz a su hijo aquí mismo! -protestó Lisa, quien no tenía tiempo para estupideces legales.

-Más respeto jovencita... Central, aquí Romero -el oficial se comunicó a la estación-. Tenemos situación de parto. Repito: parto en proceso.

-¡Lincoln! Dame tu chaqueta o una camisa, ¡lo que sea! -exigió la futura abuela.

-¡Puja, Lori! ¡PUJA, CON UN DEMONIO, PUJA!

El aullido que Lori soltó estremeció a más de uno en el tránsito, ganándose una serie de bocinas y maldiciones. Ésta, pujando y sufriendo como nunca en su vida, expulsó un cuerpo pequeño y de aspecto saludable... no obstante, seguía en labor.

-Buenas noticias -interrumpió el oficial-. Les enviarán una grua... felicidades.

-Ésto no termina, ¡Pueden callarse! -Lisa seguía atendiendo a Lori, pues al parecer había una sorpresa mayor.

-Ya... no... resisto... me muero, mamá -los estertores de Lori no cesaban.

-Estarás bien, mi niña, respira hondo y puja -animó Rita.

-Ya... no siento... ¡Mi brazo! -se quejó Lynn sr.

-¡¿Son... son mellizos?!

El asombro de Lincoln por recibir a una robusta niña mientras Lisa arropaba a su sobrino no se hizo esperar, al grado de desmayarse contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

~o~

Contra todas sus expectativas, Lori yacía dormida en una cama de hospital, con una expresión serena en el rostro y sus hijos en ambos brazos. En el sillón que estaba en la pieza, Bobby dormitaba con tranquilidad.

En la sala de espera, la mayoría de los Loud esperaba paciente para conocer a las criaturas, cargando regalos en la medida de sus posibilidades. Solo faltaban Lynn jr, ausente por un compromiso en Manchester, Lucy y Lily, quienes se habían quedado en casa a la espera de noticias.

-¿Los puedes ver, hermana?

-¡Ternuritas!

-¡Me recuerdan a los cachorros de Watterson!

-No son tan lindos como cuando nací.

-Tenía un chiste para esto, pero Lori tuvo dos, ¿Entienden?

-¡Son más lindos que tú, sapo feo!

-¡Contrólense o les presento a mis gemelos!

Apartados de la disputa, Lincoln y Lisa decidieron salir al jardín en silencio. El atardecer se difuminaba en un dorado crepúsculo mientras que las pocas nubes. Por ahora, tenían bastante de los ruidos de alguna o todas sus demás hermanas.

Por primera vez, Lisa se mostró extenuada tras la jornada. Un ataque de nervios y un parto bajo presión en la hora pico del tránsito se cobraron factura, y, pese a su estatura, se apoyaba en Lincoln como si fuera un bastón.

-¿Has pensado en eso? -preguntó el peliblanco.

-Lincoln, en este momento estoy demasiado cansada incluso para pensar.

-No... hablo sobre eso en particular.

-¿Entonces sobre qué?

-Lori... ella hizo mucho por nosotros -trató de encender un cigarrillo que la castaña le quitó de una bofetada -. ¡Oye!

-Sabes que no me gusta el humo que producen los derivados de la Nicotiana tabacum. En fin... por mí que lo haga. Mi nombre es demasiado común para que me importe.

-¿Tan insensible eres al respecto?

-¿Te suena Lisa Marie Presley?

-Oh...

La mañana siguiente trajo nueva vida a la casa Loud. Si bien Lincoln decidió ausentarse de clases una semana, algunas de sus hermanas no tuvieron tanta suerte. Leni, naturalmente, era quien se permitía visitar a Lori tanto como su trabajo en la escuela se lo permitía. En cuanto a Luna y Luan, se pusieron a trabajar en un video que dedicarían a los mellizos. Y Lucy, Lana y Lola no tuvieron la misma suerte que Lincoln.

Una semana tras el alumbramiento, Lynn pudo ver por fin a sus sobrinos y en sus brazos puso un balón de fútbol de felpa y unos guantes, como si la futbolista supiera a qué se dedicarán sus sobrinos en el futuro.

Fue esa misma tarde que, mientras Lisa trabajaba en el ático, Lincoln subía una cena blanda para su hermana mayor. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Lori le robó la palabra.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Deportes, familia, o algo más?

-Es algo incómodo, pero... Lisa también tiene que estar aquí. Por favor -suplicó la primogénita del clan.

Tragando saliva y temiendo lo peor, encontró a Lisa sentada en el ático con un viejo aparato, largo tiempo abandonado.

~o~

Hace tanto tiempo Lisa no encontraba aquella infantil satisfacción por crear o desarrollar. Y, sin embargo, la misma bitácora seguía funcionando.

De hecho, estaba registrando sus progresivos avances para corregir su proyecto de generador para nieve de interiores cuando recordó hacer algo que, en mucho tiempo, no hacía.

-Día dos mil setecientos d... al diablo. He perdido la cuenta de los días desde que empecé este experimento.

"Al fin cedí a mis impulsos y me entregaré a Lincoln Marie Loud. Mi amado hermano y novio."

"Ésta es mi última anotación al respecto, y los resultados van más allá de lo previsto en toda mi vida. Él ha dado todo cuanto podía... cuanto debía... para hacernos felices a mí y a mis hermanas, a expensas de su integridad física y mental. Es hora de que le regrese el favor cruzando esa barrera que me impedía amarlo como una persona puede amar a otra. Un guionista de cine un tanto mediocre refirió una vez: la vida sin amor no vale la pena ser vivia".

"Ahora, voy a tener lo que me he privado por tanto tiempo desde que hago uso de razón".

"Voy a vivir mi vida. Con o sin ellas, soy lo que soy... soy quien soy. Lisa Marie Loud... cambio y fuera".

-¿Lisa? -llamó el joven, antes de que pudiera escuchar su anotación.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Lori quiere hablar con nosotros, linda.

-¿Sobre qué desea hablar?

-Creo que ya lo sabe -susurró el peliblanco-. Creo que sabe de lo nuestro.

-De acuerdo -suspiró la castaña-. Es hora de soportar el rayo.

Con cada paso dado, con cada peldaño bajado, ambos tenían nociones sobre lo que, para ellos, era el final. En su mente, Lincoln imaginó el redoble de tambores antes de una ejecución. Para Lisa, resonaba una alerta de fusión nuclear como la ocurrida en la central de Fukushima, meses antes de que ella misma naciera.

En el umbral de la puerta, la visión de Lori cenando tranquila no era precisamente algo que comprendieran como una buena señal. Mientras desgarraba la carne del muslo que Lynn le había reservado de la cena, ambos confiaron en que ella no tomaría su teléfono y llamarse a todos y condenara a la pareja al ostracismo. A estar en prisión, incluso.

-Vamos... sientense a mi lado -pidió la rubia-. Por favor.

Con nerviosismo, aceptaron y cada quien ocupó un sitio a los lados de Lori. Con Lisa en la derecha y Lincoln a la izquierda, abrazó lo mejor que pudo la cabeza de ambos y revolvió sus melenas.

-Necesito que...

-No es necesario, Lori -Lisa murmuró como si fuese a ser ejecutada por traición.

-Nosotros... bueno... este...

-¿Quieres parar, Linc? Literalmente, necesito descansar -los dos callaron al instante-. Lo que... quiero pedirles... bueno, es sobre algo que creo importante.

-¿De qué se trata? -por un segundo, la cara del peliblanco se iluminó.

-Escuchen. Bobby y yo hemos pensado en varios nombres, pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Y me preguntaba si...

-¿Si querías que nuestros nombres fueran los de tus mellizos? -los dos respondieron al unísono.

-Si es posible... si.

Mientras Lori sopesaba algo que para muchísima gente es una bagatela, Lisa y Lincoln pueden presumir que, por ahora, los dos pueden dormir tranquilos.

-Reconsidera eso, Lori -Lisa tomó la palabra-. Mi nombre fue demasiado común desde que un rockero venido a menos tuvo a su única hija.

-Y no creo que quieras que mi sobrino sea molestado por tener un apellido presidencial por nombre -el peliblanco ciertamente tenía un punto, pues una de las razones por las que Ronnie Anne le dedicara su arsenal era precisamente ésa-, pero si eso deseas... no me odies por lo que pueda pasar.

Lori no consideró que ambos exhibieran tales puntos, y por más que lo quisiera debatir, menos opciones le quedaban. Incluso tuvo que apelar a un motivo absurdo como el que no se rompería una tradición familiar.

-Aceptarlo no cuesta mucho -Lisa sentenció-. Si deseas evitar un problema de homónimos en el registro federal a futuro, busca algo menos conflictivo.

-¿Como aceptar que algo con Lincoln huele mal?

Cinco palabras que no esperaban juntas... fantástico

-Linky, se que el traje de ardilla no sea algo que me puedas perdonar. Pero si te sirve de algo, tanto Lynn como tu lo buscaron. Si es esa la razón por la que no... deseas que mi bebé lleve tu nombre, lo entiendo.

-Pero...

-Si querías tiempo para tí, lo hubieras pedido, ¿no crees? Solo... te pido eso.

-¿Como... si te perdonara mi propia estupidez?

Lori asintió, mientras veía a sus hermanos. Las palabras que soltó momentos antes de recordar el maldito "traje de la buena suerte" no fueron elegidas al azar, pero le era imposible enfadarse con ambos. No en especial por estar junto a ella y sus padres en semejante viaje en el que casi muere trayendo vida a este mundo.

-De acuerdo... -aceptó, forzando un poco su sonrisa-... pero no espero que se llame Lincoln. Al fin y al cabo... Roberto Marie Santiago III no suena tan mal -Lori no tardo en aplastarlo con un abrazo.

-Disculpen que rompa el melifluo momento -Lisa intervino para que a su hermano no le dejaran sin aire-, pero ignoran que comparto nombre con él -viendose las dos a los ojos, el predicamento prometía volver al punto de partida.

-¿No pueden hacerlo por mí? -suplicó la nueva madre.

-Bien, si no hay más remedio -Lori se acomodó de nuevo y Lisa, al ver que tenía sed, le alcanzó la botella.

-Gracias, Lis -agradece tras dar un sorbo, y cambió de tema-. ¿Saben algo de Luan?

¿Por qué preguntas? -Lincoln la miró con aprensión.

-Literalmente, no he sabido nada de ella.

-Cuando la vimos iba de camino a Orlando hace cuatro años -Lisa se acurrucó más en el regazo de Lori-, y nos dijo que no quería distracciones.

-Dijo que al fin la aceptaron en la estatal de Florida.

-Vaya suerte que tuvo -Lori rió con ganas, causando que los bebés despertaran.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estará muy lejos de Dennis Realy.

-¿Tiempo de Hielo? -la rubia asintió.

-¿Pueden salir? Los niños tienen hambre, y me da pena tener público -ambos se levantaron-. En especial tú, Lisa. Hay demasiado en Internet como para verlo de primera mano y estudiarlo.

~o~

Cuando Bobby y Lori registraron a los mellizos, el latino se sorprendió de saber la razón del por qué su varoncito llevaba el segundo nombre de dos de sus tíos. Lo mismo valió un buen golpe en la cara del peliblanco por parte de su exnovia, al ignorar completamente su segundo nombre.

Cuando ambos, marido y mujer, se fueron de la casa materna de ella, quienes se habían quedado regresaron a sus rutinas. Lincoln regresó al MIT para presentar una tesis de diseño, mientras que Lucy y Rocky se mudaron a un departamento cercano. Las gemelas, por su parte, tomaron rumbos distintos. Mientras Lola se enfocaba en una escuela de modelaje que ella misma tenía que pagar de su bolsillo (ya que sus hermanos inmediatamente mayores absorbían buena parte del gasto que ejercía la familia), Lana siguió a Lincoln y se presionaba cursando ingeniería civil y medicina veterinaria, buscado complementar el gasto que el chico ya de por sí ejercía compartiendo el mantenimiento del edificio donde residían.

Dado que faltaba un par de semanas para que el equipo femenil del Newcastle United empezara su temporada, Lynn buscó en las dos menores una suerte de sparrings. Tal fue su frustración que Lisa renunció a la primera oportunidad, y Lily se evadió en cuanto su hermana le mostró un conjunto de guantes y espinilleras.

Tras lograr escapar de Lynn, Lisa halló bajo su almohada una carta con la inconfundible caligrafía de Lori.

 _Para Lincoln y Lisa:_

 _No crean que no se de su secreto._

 _Lo supe un día antes de dar a luz. Al menos guarden las apariencias en casa. No todos los días pueden ver a su hermano besar a una chica mientras le agarran el trasero y suben por el pecho. Creo que eso es de familia, porque ya había visto a Luan actuar así con una vieja amiga de Lucy, o a ella con su novio._

 _Literalmente, a ambos los haría un hermoso ejemplo de pretzels humanos si no fuera por una razón que me dio cada uno de ustedes._

 _Lincoln, sacrificaste muchísimo por nosotras. Tiempo, recursos, amigos... y de verdad me siento como una mierda por ocasionar esa pelea entre Bobby y Clyde que terminó con una buena hermandad..._

Lisa recordó el día de la boda de Lori. Ésa tarde, Clyde había salido del lugar con un brazo roto, entre maldiciones para Lincoln por poner antes a la familia que a los amigos de toda la vida. Ello sencillamente quebró al peliblanco, pues a la semana lo sacaron de un bar con envenenamiento etílico. ¿Cómo fue que consiguió entrar siendo menor? Nadie lo sabía, pero desde entonces ha luchado con cada demonio que tal ruptura ocasionó.

Siguió leyendo.

 _... Por eso creo que ya era tiempo de cruzar esa línea. Fuiste nuestro hermano, mi hermano. Por mi culpa, no te dejamos ser un chico, y mereces ser un hombre por tu cuenta._

 _Lisa... ¿Qué puedo decirte? Abusé en ocasiones de nuestros acuerdos, lo sé. Y ahora daría lo que fuera porque seas feliz, o por lo menos ver que te interesas por alguna persona fuera de la familia. Si alguien merece ser amada de forma inversamente proporcional al desdén que le dio a las relaciones y emociones humanas, ésa eres tu._

 _No diré que cuenten con la bendición de mamá y papá, pues de saberlo los separarán como no tienen idea. Y aquí su amor no sería bien visto ni en prisión. Pero si los dos pueden ser felices, procuraré estarlo. Y tienen mi apoyo mientras Lola no lo sepa. Si por alguna causa se llegaran a enterar, lo más que puedo hacer es fingir demencia._

 _Linc, eres un gran hombre. Solo haz feliz a Lisa. Es una chica difícil y fuera de lo convencional._

 _Lisa, solo piensa que aquellos que te aman necesitan que cedas. Si no pudiste encontrar a un chico que pudiera dar su vida por tí, fue porque lo tuvimos enfrente todo el tiempo._

 _Ojalá nos veamos en casa de mis suegros en Acción de Gracias._

 _Lori Loud Santiago_

 _P. D. Si van a tener sexo, esperen hasta que Lisa cumpla dieciocho. No quiero tener que hablar con ustedes en una sala de visitas de prisión. Y destruyan esta carta si la leyeron juntos. Si no, tomen una foto o copien y guarden el texto antes de destruirla._

Por una vez, desde que se enteró que el viejo señor Grousse no podría ir a visitar a su familia aquella Navidad, dejó que sus emociones la dominaran, encerrándose en su habitación y llorando a rienda suelta.

~o~

A Lynn sr. le sorprendió la actitud de Lisa. Desde que la cargó por primera vez hace ya muchos años, apenas y le había visto siquiera mostrar emoción alguna, en especial poco antes de cumplir los cuatro y recibirse por parte de la universidad comunitaria. Ni cuando Hugh, ese apuesto tutor de acento británico, ni mucho menos aquella Navidad, demostró señales de humanidad. Y ahora veía a su niña prodigio, a la primera de sus hijas que contemplaba como la mente más brillante de toda su generación, como un ser humano en plenitud, una mujer abatida por alguna razón.

Las veces que trató de hablar con ella en la semana, terminó con algo poco más que una puerta azotando contra su rostro. Razón por la que el y Rita redoblaron esfuerzos, sin lograr nada.

Una mañana, sin embargo, salió de su habitación en un deplorable estado físico. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, las bolsas en los ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, eran bastante notables. Y su cuerpo, falto inclusive de las más elementales necesidades concernientes a su higiene personal, despedía un hedor que Lana ni siquiera podría resistir. Lynn sr, aprovechando ello, había pedido a todos, Rita incluida, que se fueran a algún otro sitio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Lynn sr. trató de sonar sincero.

-Trata de definir bien en cualquier forma -la voz de Lisa sonaba un poco quebrada.

-Lisa, el ser una persona insensible nunca ha llevado a nada bueno.

-Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero no creo que entendieran.

-¿Es sobre alguien más? -la joven solo bajó la mirada- Muy bien. No voy a preguntar nada más. Pero quiero que sepas que, no importa lo que pase por tu cabeza, tu madre y yo estaremos aquí -la tomó por los hombros de frente, confirmando su posición al respecto-. Siempre.

Nerviosa, se debatía entre hablar con la verdad o mentirle. Le había mentido u ocultado detalles a todo mundo pese a que, por ejemplo, juró y perjuró que no instaló cámaras en el baño.

-Es por un chico -respondió tras casi media hora sin que nadie rompiera el silencio-. Digamos que me es totalmente compatible y su sistema inmunológico complementa el mío, lo que...

-Te gustaba ese chico pero tienes vergüenza de admitir que te destrozó, ¿verdad? -concluyó el ahora abuelo. Ella asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabes eso?

-Linda, tu madre estuvo en esa misma posición cuando la conocí -aseveró el viejo-. Si llegas a hablar con él y se intimida, ¿qué podemos hacer tus hermanas o nosotros? Además, solo ve a Luan. En cuanto regresó de Inglaterra al fin la aceptaron en la universidad del estado y se encontró con una novia -suspiró pesadamente-. ¿Recuerdas a Maggie?

-Tanto como que Lincoln tiene un gusto por los sabores extraños.

-Al principio no lo entendía. No soportaba que mi comediante favorita no nos tuviera la confianza para hablar de ella -se llevó una mano al mentón-. Una mañana, mientras servía el desayuno, llegué a pensar que no la aceptaríamos hasta que, sin pensarlo, ella misma nos lo dijo.

-No me sorprende -Lisa no se dejó intimidar por ello-. Siempre he visto su mala comedia como una forma de esconderse.

-A lo que quiero llegar... es que, si ese chico te rompió el corazón y no hicieron nada indebido, no es necesario que nos digas. Al menos no porque debas o tengas que hacerlo.

-Gracias -fue todo cuanto susurró la joven prodigio al oído de su progenitor mientras lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar, cariño.

Durante la tarde, Lisa no dejó de pensar en esa conversación. Con un peso menos encima, fue directo a la habitación que Lincoln ocupaba. El peliblanco se encontraba ausente, y la ropa que dejó seguía en su lugar.

Tomó la determinación de hacer caso tanto a Lori como a su padre. Sería feliz al lado de la persona que amaba... y nadie tenía por qué enterarse fuera de quien creyera necesario.

~o~

 **Por extraño que suene, Lori ya sabía de su secreto. Pero ¿a qué tiene que llegar para comprender la naturaleza humana hasta ese punto? Y todo, por un pequeño descuido.**

 **Se pudieron salvar errores, pero se dejaron correr como el agua. Al fin y al cabo, "podríamos salvar nuestro mundo, pero somos lo que somos".**

 **We are what we are... -suspira pesadamente- la pieza en sí se hermana con Closer to an animal y On the faultline (closure to an animal) en que claman por nuestros errores al cumplir sueños como "amos del mundo". Las tres piezas son, en sí, el alma de todo el disco. Un sueño cargado de premoniciones se desdibuja conforme avanzamos, implacables, hacia nuestro dominio final, hasta llegar así al amargo despertar. Una de mis canciones favoritas del último año tanto por la emoción que me despierta como por el lento paso creciente de la melodía.**

 **A responder reviews, gente:**

 ** _d . felipe76_ , sorry for the disappointing, dude. There's not a translation' plan. PM to talk about that issue, please. Thanks for the support, man.**

 ** _pirata_ , a estas alturas quedó bastante claro que las paredes son delgadas, y asumo que los Loud restantes en casa tienen el sueño pesado. Ok, fetiches extraños, ha habido peores. Digo, yo no diría que no a hacerlo en una cueva, mientras no haya osos, lobos o grandes gatos cerca.**

 ** _El lobo solitario_... se respeta que el ancestro común de los perros es un buen tótem. Y por el contexto que das a imaginar, tengo referentes...**

 ** _Julex93_ , conforme pase el tiempo, ya verán todos cómo manejo esto. No, Agnes no le coquetea a sus alumnos, y si, esto fue otro salto, más vinculado a Lori.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**


	5. Hasta que la Muerte nos separe

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 **Disclaier 3** : La canción fue inspirada en _Tormento e passione_ , propiedad intelectual de Luca Turilli y Luca Turilli's Rhapsody y licencia de Nuclear Blast Records. Todos los derechos reservados.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Hasta que la muerte nos separe**_

 _ **(Till Death done us apart)**_

 **Daisy Hill, Michigan**

 **Marzo de 2030**

 **Salón de eventos Maple' Leaf**

 _Le hiciste sonreir... ahora no lo hace porque está solo._

-El vestido... me aprieta. ¿Lo puedes aflojar, Claire?

El que Lisa fuera a un evento con casi toda su familia reunida y los pocos amigos que a la familia le quedaban era un gran peso que seguía haciendo mella en su dignidad. En ello, Claire y Lincoln han sido un gran apoyo, pero no era precisamente Lisa Loud la novia. No esta vez. De hecho, Lincoln fue un gran apoyo en más de una forma.

El baño del salón, vuelto improvisado vestidor, estaba ocupado por ambas. Claire, quien era seguida por la imponente presencia de Watterson, vestía en ese momento un vestido azul ultramar adornado con un crisantemo amarillo. Trataba de ajustar el vestido de Lisa, del mismo color aunque por adorno sobre el hombro izquierdo usaba un tulipán blanco veteado con amarillo.

-Te lo dije. Esos bollos podían terminar en tus muslos.

-¿Hablas de los bollos del almuerzo o los bollos que admiro todas las mañanas?

-¿Quien eres y qué demonios hiciste con Lisa Loud? -bromeó la rubia de tinte haciendo una mirada un tanto pervertida, pese a conocer un poco la respuesta.

-Si no me clonaron cuando tuvieron oportunidad, no lo harán ahora.

-Chicas -Rocky llamó desde la puerta-, creo que ya es hora.

-Enseguida vamos -Claire no vaciló en dar su respuesta-. Solo... necesito hacer un par de cosas. ¡Ven, Watterson!

-La verdad, no sé que es más irónico, si usar flores o un detalle amarillo para la boda de Luan o ser su dama de honor -la voz de la castaña no dejaba de ser monótona pese a los años o el secreto que guarda-. ¿Donde dejé esa boina?

El ahora viejo podenco se alzó perezosamente y fue donde su compañera de toda la vida con aire cansino. Ésta tomó un cepillo y tiró del mismo sobre el frondoso pelo del can repetidas veces hasta que adquirió un aspecto imponente y presentable. Por su lado, Lisa se resignó a guardar su boina, tan parte de sí desde hace años como sus anteojos o el desdén hacia las mentes que consideraba inferiores.

Con prisa, las dos chicas y el perro apuraron el paso y esperaron en la entrada del salón principal. Ambas reconocieron a varios de sus familiares, como Lori y los mellizos, la madre de Claire, Luna (quien se veía totalmente irreconocible vestida en un traje sastre, bastante incómoda) con Tabby, Lily, Liam (quien fungió como testigo por Luan), Lincoln (quien, vestido en azul y corbata naranja, empujaba la silla de ruedas de su padre), Lana (vestida de smoking), Lola (enfundada en un vestido fucsia), Lynn (en un escueto vestido rojo, llevando del brazo a su madre)...

Lo extraño, para muchos, era la ausencia de algunas personas por muchos esperadas. Bobby no había obtenido permiso en la oficina donde se empleaba como contador. Clyde se negó en redondo y regresó la invitación hecha pedazos, y Ronnie Anne no tragaba para nada a la pareja de Luan prácticamente desde el comienzo de la relación. En cuanto a Leni, su motivo es mucho más simple como el haber olvidado la dirección.

Entrados en el salón, decorado a partes iguales de azul ultramar y blanco con detalles lilas y negros, todos permanecen expectantes por la aparición de la pareja de recién casadas.

En una esquina, Lincoln se encontraba melancólico. Ya tres de sus hermanas se habían casado, contando a Luan, y si bien no tenía prisa por ello, Lisa le había puesto al tanto de la carta de Lori, por lo que no era de esperar que "obedeciera órdenes". Se hallaba sentado junto a Russell y Rocky, quienes procuraron mantenerle alejado de alguna botella por si acaso.

-Viejo, te ves terrible -Rocky en verdad se preocupaba por el estado de su cuñado.

-Es cierto. No nos agrada verte así -Russell, pese a la edad, no parecía haber cambiado desde los días de escuela que compartieron en clase de la señora Johnson y respondiera como Rusty.

-Aprecio lo que hacen, pero necesito estar solo -el peliblanco amagó con sacar una licorera del saco, misma que su cuñado le arrebató-. ¡Deja eso!

-Fue idea de Lucy -el joven trató de hacerle entender-. Ella y Lisa me convencieron de ser tu padrino de doble A.

-Rocks... no me recuerdes eso -Lincoln se hundió en la mesa-. La verdad... si necesito estar solo.

-Bueno -Russell estiró su mano en actitud demandante-, entregalas.

-Ya les entregué toda la carga.

-Linc... -pidió el novio de Lucy. Resignado, Lincoln tuvo que ceder. Además de la licorera del saco, llevaba una en el bolsillo bajo el pañuelo y una del pantalón-. ¿Es todo?

-Si.

-Bueno, disfruta tu viaje, viejo.

-Suerte -Russell se levantó y los dos fueron a dar alcance a Liam.

En cuestión de minutos, la feliz pareja hizo acto de presencia, lo que a Lincoln dejó embobado. Vio a Luan, con el cabello suelto cayendo en cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo y llevando un ramillete con flores amarillas varias. Maggie, por su parte, lucía un traje bastante señorial en el mismo tono de azul que la decoración de mesas, sillas y muros.

"Ahora entiendo porqué a Ronnie Anne le desagrada tanto", dijo para sí el peliblanco.

Una de las preguntas que él se había hecho fue si Luan mantendría su apellido de soltera o tomaría el de su consorte, Sammet. Y el hecho que Maggie entrara vestida de pantalón y saco aumentó dicha duda. Aparte, otras cuestiones ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

-¿Necesitas compañía, Lincoln?

La voz de Lisa retumbó en su cabeza. Pensó que ella estaba detrás suyo, pero no vio a nadie... teniendo el teléfono en mano.

-Linc, se que te preocupa que no nos podamos casar...

-Trato de evitar pensar en ello.

-... pero necesito verte en la terraza de la planta alta.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Seguro Luan echará en falta a una de sus damas de honor!

-Ella estará bien... sus ojos están en otra persona ahora.

El peliblanco vio por el rabillo que, al centro de la pista, Maggie y Luan parecieran ajenas a todo cuanto les rodeaba, antes de ser interrumpidas por sus respectivos padres e intercambiaran pareja.

-Supongo que me toca arriesgar. El resto de las chicas ya me estarán buscando.

-Está bien, amor -la voz de Lisa por el auricular se escuchó suave como terciopelo-. Entonces mejor guardamos apariencias como Lori nos dijo.

-Nos vemos en la pista -colgó luego de besar el micrófono.

Dicho y hecho, fue Lily a quien enviaron a buscar.

-Hola, Lincoln.

-¿Qué necesitas, hermanita?

-Mamá me pidió que fuera a buscarte y el bobo me dijo que estabas aquí -se refería con desdén al novio de Lucy.

-Adivino -el joven se cruzó de brazos-: Luan no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerme pasar por su último chiste.

-De hecho, ese fue para mí -le mostró una mano de utilería con un botón de broma-. Dice que ambas tienen algo para tí.

-Hazme un favor y ahorrate el favor de llevarme. ¿Qué es?

-No diré nada, Linky -la adolescente soltó una risita cómplice.

-Por favor -suplicó él.

-Sip piridí.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Ni de chiste.

-¡Lily Loud! ¡Dime que es o tendrás ajos para Navidad!

-O vas o Lynn te lleva arrastrando, y ella no se tienta el corazón.

Remoloneando, el peliblanco siguió a la más joven al centro de la pista... aunque tuvo que hacer fila para bailar con las dos novias. Desde la inexperiencia de Lily hasta la fluidez de movimientos de Lola, pasando por la precisión de Leni (que llegó tarde) y la guía señorial de Lucy, llegó el turno de hacer lo propio con Lori. Con los nervios a flor de piel, trató de evitar el tema de su relación con Lisa.

-Sobre la cintura... es 1-2-3, no 1-3-2-2... ése es mi hombro -las quejas de Lori no se hicieron esperar, pese a ser ella quien le enseñara a bailar hace tiempo..

-¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! -susurró molesto- No se por qué estoy nervioso de bailar con Luan.

-Es la primera vez desde la escuela que toma literalmente algo en serio.

-Eso no ayuda mucho.

-Solo... solo relájate. Ella hará el resto.

-Ése es el problema -la mirada de ambos se posó en Luan, quien compartía pista con Leni-. Conmigo Luan nunca ha sido seria mas que una vez, y esos videos no ayudaron nada. De hecho, quedé peor.

-Linc, es Luan de quien hablamos. Ella siempre se tomó en serio de formas raras a sí misma.

-Lori, hablando así suenas igual que papá.

-Mira, torpe -la mirada de ella se torció un poco-. Ella... sabes que la comedia es su vida. Así es como nos ha tomado a todos en serio... ¿Repetimos o vas directo con ellas? -señaló a Lisa, que dejó a la comediante como si nada.

Por un momento, vaciló y se encaminó hacia Luan.

-Éres todo un caballero -escuchó la voz de Lori tras de sí.

Cuando tocó turno de bailar con Luan, la música se puso algo rápida, pero para la comediante fue algo grato. Apenas encontrandose con su hermano, éste sintió un objeto metálico y tintineante...

-Luan... ¿Esto es...?

-Es de tu viejo auto -confesó Luan-. De hecho, fue lo único que se salvó de él, así que te compré uno similar.

-Luan, no debiste...

-Debí hacerlo. Me sentía un poco culpable que te dejara sin transporte para tí y Lana, pero... si hay algo con lo que debí compensarlo todo entre nosotros, creo que es esto.

-Luan -la canción terminó, pero ambos seguían discutiendo-. Tenías tres cosas para ello. Ser feliz, vivir mucho y un auto, y eso es lo menos valioso que tenías para dar.

-O... o sea que... -la cara de Luan se puso roja como un tomate- ¿el auto fue una broma?

-De hecho iba a ser tu regalo de bodas. Ésa noche lo había probado y pagado, así que la broma fue para tí.

Al parecer, el rostro de Luan se puso peor que un chile habanero, causando que su ahora esposa se acercara con un aire amenazante.

-Si le hiciste algo, idiota, ya verás como...

Sin previo aviso, la castaña empezó a reír. Primero con un tono trémulo pasa ir in crescendo. La carcajada no se hizo esperar.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -Maggie se acercó a Luan, quien no dejó la carcajada.

-¿Que si... que si estoy bien? -ella no paraba de reír- ¡Es el mejor chiste que me han hecho!

Durante buena parte de la tarde, notó que Luna no dejaba de retocarse las sombras y el rimel una y otra vez. Ver que a la rockera le emocionaba saber que su mejor amiga en la vida sería feliz al lado de una persona que le agradó la primera vez que le conoció, le hizo saber que aquél cumpleaños que empezó como un desastre le causó una gran sensación de alivio. Sabía que Maggie no era una persona fácil, por lo que no le fue sencillo encontrar algo para amenizar la fiesta junto a Luna, por lo que las piezas que eligieron como un particular regalo fueron un detalle muy especial.

Si bien la pieza que abrió el corolario de Luna para su hermana y su cuñada no fue una buena elección (una balada compuesta por Mick Swagger en los inicios del tercer matrimonio del cantautor), la siguiente conmovió a más de uno.

-Vamos, Linc. ¡Sube al escenario! -intentó animar Tabby al peliblanco.

-No... yo no canto -se negó en redondo-. No soy muy bueno.

-¿Ni siquiera porque es una de tus hermanas?

-Trato de olvidar esa noche de karaoke, Tab. Sigo asqueado por esa flema.

-Lincoln -Lisa llamó su atención-. si yo me casara, lo cual es poco probable, ¿lo harías? -la genio puso una mirada que incluso podría convencer a un muerto de no estarlo.

-¡Vamos, viejo! -la punk le animó con una sonrisa franca.

-Supongo... que no puedo ser víctima de Murphy y su ley -suspiró Lincoln, aceptando-.

-Ve por ellas... -Lisa no evitó tomar su mano, sudorosa por el nerviosismo de su hermano.

-Vamos a darle.

Ya en el escenario, los nervios estuvieron a punto de traicionarlo. Sentía como sus piernas languidecían frente a una multitud relativamente grande. Entre familiares de ambas, amigos y el servicio, harían cerca de ciento cincuenta personas. Reconoció en la mesa de honor sus padres, quienes seguían enamorados tras más de treinta años como si de la primera vez que Lynn sr viese a Rita en aquél uniforme de guardia de cruceros. Cerca de los baños pudo ver a Lynn y Margo, ensarzadas en una discusión. A metros de Lori apreció, expectantes, a las gemelas y a Lily. Supuso que Lucy fue con Rocky a otro lado para entretenerse a solas.

La mirada que más le puso nervioso, empero, fue la de Lisa. Ella, sentada en una mesa apartada del resto, expresaba un sincero afecto y una determinada confianza.

-Suerte -pudo ver a su amada susurrar esa palabra, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa solo para él.

-Luna, dame algo que empiece en fa sostenido -pidió a Luna.

-Lo tienes, hermano -dijo la rockera.

Tomando un poco de aire, vio por el rabillo del ojo al siempre afable Chunk en la batería y a Tabby al otro micrófono, mientras sostenía un bajo. Sin preámbulo, empezó a improvisar.

 _¿Quién mide al amor?_

 _Solo un tonto podría intentar_

 _Solo un tonto puede pretender_

 _Medir la distancia del corazón_

 _De quienes a nos son devotos._

~o~

 _No hay juego de amantes_

 _Que nos deje en ridículo siempre_

 _Ni amor interno_

 _Que nos avergüence confesar_

 _En la tempestad toda la noche_

La voz le parecía ajena a él, por lo que su vieja amiga de infancia tuvo que echarle una mano.

 _No puedo esperar una noche más_

 _Estoy lista para confrontar_

 _Todo lo que me arrojes_

 _Desde tu dulce memoria_

 _En nombre del amor_

El melifluo contralto de Tabby no trataba de competir con el barítono que Lincoln había trabajado hace tiempo, cuando Luna le pedía que ejercitara un poco más sus cuerdas vocales.

 _No puedo sacarte de ahí_

 _Ni con toda la furia del océano,_

 _Bajo el cielo de cristal_

 _Que ilumina tu aureo mirar_

Con un guiño, Tabby hizo entender a Lincoln que estarán ya a una sola voz.

 _Sobre mares y riscos deseo_

 _Una cura para este mal_

 _Dulce aliento de las mañanas_

 _Bajo la plata celestial_

 _Por caridad solo te ruego_

 _En el nombre del amor_

Como si todo mundo estuviera pendiente, Lincoln temió que el coro fuera interpretado como una declaración para la pelinegra, cuando en realidad lo hacía para las recién casadas y, en especial, para aquella mujer a la que decidió entregar su libertad.

De la vieja Wes Paul de Luna, pareciera que los dedos de su dueña imprimían un pequeño gorjeo, tal como si de las aves en la mañana se tratara. Un arreglo simple, pero que a los asistentes conmovió como nunca nadie logró hacerlo nunca antes, mucho menos después.

 _Por caridad te pido ternura,_

 _Por respeto comparto mi libertad_

 _Tu visión es mi aliento vital_

 _Más allá de la muerte y el dolor_

De nuevo, las voces de la punketa y el peliblanco se fundieron, y éste dirigió sus pupilas a las de Lisa.

 _Sobre mares y riscos deseo_

 _Una cura para este mal_

 _Dulce aliento de las mañanas_

 _Bajo la plata celestial_

 _Por caridad solo te ruego_

 _En el nombre del amor..._

~o~

 _En el nombre del amor_

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Chunk había decidido imprimir un detalle personal, usando una de las baquetas para frotar el borde superior del requinto, rematando la nota final del bajo.

-Gracias -musitó Lincoln por el micrófono, antes de abandonar el escenario.

Fue directo a la terraza de la planta alta, ignorando el diluvio de aplausos que sobre él y Tabby se abatió.

~o~

La tarde dio paso al dominio de la noche, y mientras los invitados seguían en la recepción, Lisa siguió a su hermano y novio a la terraza de la planta alta. Por lo visto, Luan y Maggie prescindirán por un buen rato de las damas de honor. Mientras el peliblanco dirige su vista al cielo, ella lo abrazó desde atrás, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos tras de asegurarse que nadie los seguiría.

-¿Qué tal? -por un momento, ella dejó la habitual monotonía de su voz.

-¿Sabías -la pregunta del joven desconcertó a Lisa- que lo que hoy le hice a Luan fue la primera vez que uno de nosotros hizo lo que nadie pudo haberle hecho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le jugué una broma a la bromista -rió con jovialidad-. ¡Qué hermosa noche! -no se dirigió a nadie en particular, mientras Venus se alzaba en el Este y Júpiter estaba el en cénit.

-Qué raro... juraría que el estado del tiempo pronosticó lluvia para hoy.

-A veces los reportes pueden ser incorrectos, y eso me lo enseñaste hace mucho.

Desde las alturas, vieron como ya algunas personas se iban de regreso a casa o, bien, al hotel que algunos de los invitados ocupaban por el fin de semana. Entre ellos vieron a Lori, quien empujó la silla de ruedas de su padre.

-Sigo sin creer que nos pudiera descubrir -musitó Lisa-, y más si creía que no había nadie.

-Qué más da. Como dice una canción de las que escuchaba la señora Santiago... -el peliblanco hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por acordarse de la canción-... ya lo pasado, pasado.

-Estuve pensando... -la vista de ella se perdió en el horizonte.

-¿Volver a experimentar conmigo?

-Si... y no -se tomó un poco de tiempo para meditar sus palabras y traducirlas a un lenguaje cotidiano-. Verás, legalmente ya soy mayor, y se supone que ya no deberíamos tener trabas para hacerlo...

-¿Que clase de trabas?

-No... siento que esté lista para entregar algo que hace tiempo deseaba entregarte -la actitud de la genio parecía distar de la arrogante confianza que suele mostrar al mundo.

-Sabes que hay veces que no te entiendo.

-Y tu sabes mejor que nadie que lo que estoy dispuesta a entregar está sobrevalorado por la sociedad occidental.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sigues sin darte cuenta, ¿verdad

Por un momento, Lincoln pensó en esas palabras.

-Tal vez nosotros fuimos una mala idea -soltó el peliblanco, un poco hastiado.

-¿En qué te basas para afirmar aquello?

-En que tal vez no queramos estar juntos. Que tal vez... nos cansemos uno del otro -a Lincoln le dolió pensar en eso-. Que no quisieras que fuéramos algo más.

-Tal vez sabes que quería llevarte a recorrer el mundo.

-¡¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tu eres mi mundo?!

Dejando de lado su enojo mutuo, ambos se enfrascaron en un abrazo desesperado, ya sin testigos tanto en la terraza como a nivel de suelo e interior del edificio, buscando el fondo de sus gargantas con la lengua con deseo. Solo se separaron un breve instante para respirar y volvieron a sumirse en el mismo impulso que les permite mostrar entre ellos su verdadero yo.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo y Claire -ofreció ella, antes de arreglarse el vestido-. Será un viaje largo.

-¿Que puedo hacer? Apenas me he graduado y estoy buscando empleo como fotógrafo y diseñador gráfico -Lincoln se sinceró antes de separarse.

-En la pregunta diste con la respuesta -volvió a besar a Lincoln, aunque ahora fue con ternura-. Nos vamos en un mes.

-¿Un mes?

-Nos vamos a Sudamérica, y necesitamos un fotógrafo... la experiencia es lo de menos y tus papeles estarán a tiempo.

Por un momento, pensó en las posibilidades que Lisa le ofrecía. Nada menos que recorrer el mundo, sin más compañía que ellos mismos y Claire, sin más obstáculo que una buena amiga de la familia.

-Detesto admitirlo, Linky -le susurró Lisa al oído-, pero estuviste genial allí abajo.

-Gracias, Lis -silenció a su hermana con un beso rápido... antes de ver a Claire con Watterson.

-No se preocupen -Lisa se sobresaltó un poco-. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La rubia de tinte dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa cómplice.

~o~

Mientras Lori conducía la van con sus padres, hijos y hermanas, Lincoln y Lisa se enfilaron a Boston. Lincoln se excusó con que tenía algunas cosas que recoger todavía, y ella aprovecharía para contactar con sus superiores en la NASA y el Pentágono para informar de su eventual ausencia. El caso era que, de cualquier forma, Lana tenía que cuidar el departamento que ambos alquilan.

Se ofreció para llevar a Lana de paso, pero ella se negó, aduciendo que la vieja casa necesitaba reparaciones, y además necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con Lola mientras ella se quedara en casa.

En el camino, y con Lisa dormida en el asiento trasero de su sedán, lo único que le preocupaba ahora es cumplir con una vieja orden que Lori le había dado.

Haría feliz a su hermana.

~o~

 ** _Till Death done us apart_... en lo personal, la mejor pieza del disco por varias razones. Primero, y más obvia, es que resulta ser nada menos que el segundo capítulo de la Historia de Caleb... dicha historia está compuesta de varias canciones dispersas por toda la discografía de Sonata. Hasta ahora la conforman _Caleb_ , _Till Death done us apart_ , _The end of this chapter_ , _Reckoning day, Reckoning night_ / _Don't say a word_ y _Juliet_. En resumen, es la vida, obra y muerte de Caleb, un chico que creció odiado y amado por su madre, quien retorció un amor a su conveniencia. Llegó a amar sin ser amado, lo que le pudrió el corazón. Ello lo llevó a enajenarse y secuestrar y violar a la chica amada. Ésta, desesperada, termina asesinando a Caleb, mientras reflexiona sobre su propia miserable existencia.**

 **Sin embargo, ése no es el único motivo (Si no han escuchado esas canciones y esa historia, perdón por el spoiler tamaño HMS Prince of Wales). La canción empieza como una desgarradora balada, evolucionando en una rapsodia con sus abruptos cambios a lo largo de seis minutos. A ello sumemos la limpieza de los teclados y el potencial del vocalista, siguiendo la tendencia del ritmo.**

 **Ahora, sobre qué me orilló a escribir esto... bien. Seré honesto. Decidí salir de mi ZdC en una dirección. Mientras escribía Deportación, las ideas se me agolpaban. Así que una cosa llevó a otra y... heme aquí.**

 **A responder reviews, gente...**

 ** _d . felipe76_ , the lemon will be added on his moment, so... enjoy your lemon-added. Get it? Ok, sorry for the Luan' style wordgame.**

 ** _Julex93_ , no hay prisa. Total, todos llegamos a fantasear con alguna maestra... caso consulto, Linc con DiMartino.**

 **Desgraciadamente, ésa era la idea. Creer que verían su mundo caer a pedazos por ese descuido, y traducir la letra a otro lenguaje no es tarea sencilla... no tanto inglés a español, sino de un lenguaje lírico-melódico a uno argumental. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el pastel de la boda XD.**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , siempre que no termines mezclando bebidas o bebas algo de leche antes o comas algo ligero y no tan graso ya es ganancia. Si... a veces ni yo entiendo como es que seguimos vivos por manejar semejantes impulsos... espera, ¿avisos?**

 ** _Imperialwar1234_ , lo del cementerio medio me perturbó a nivel NSL... no mucho, realmente. El buen PenguinArrow, y lo he visto en Te necesito, deconstruye su trama y la refuerza al ensamblar la estructura. Algo inusual para mí, pero que le ha servido. Saludos desde la ya no tan apestosa Ciudad de México.**

 ** _Arokham_... lo que me sorprende es que la idea original está totalmente plasmada aquí. Ok, hubo añadidos posteriores, pero la idea base fue la que surgió mientras escuché todo el disco. Gracias... ¿Quilla e Inti? Ok, creo que si necesito algo de info.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**


	6. Entre las estrellas fugaces

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Entre las estrellas fugaces**_

 _ **(Among the shooting stars)**_

 **42 km al sur de Calama, Chile**

 **Otoño austral de 2034**

 **Desierto de Atacama**

 _Si no puedes salvarme, necesito que me mates_

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡No valgo la pena!

-¡Ni de chiste pienses que voy a abandonarte, Lincoln!

El susurro del peliblanco había destrozado la confianza que Lisa tenía depositada en él. Estaba gravemente herido, en medio de uno de los ambientes más extremos que la humanidad podía enfrentar y a la merced de un clima implacable, sin más resguardo posible que los restos de su campamento.

Lo único de éste que sobrevivió fueron un radio de onda corta, una cámara fotográfica de 32 Mpx, los restos de lona de la tienda y una furgoneta que apenas y podía hacer más que Vanzilla. Fuera de ello, ya casi no contaban con suministros, y el agua ya casi se había agotado. Por ello, para Lisa era prioridad establecer contacto con algún transporte, alguna dependencia del gobierno chileno o quien fuera, tanto como cuidar de Lincoln y Clare.

Mientras no lograba contactar con nadie, le vino a la memoria lo sucedido hace horas, mientras estaba oscuro.

~x~

 _Quince horas antes_

Las noches en el sitio más seco del planeta, a diferencia de sus días, resultan heladas e inhóspitas conforme avanzaba el tiempo hasta la medianoche. Pero... a Lincoln le gustaba. La limpieza del aire, la casi nula luz artifical de la lejana Calama, la vastedad y soledad del paraje... por un lado le aterraba, como la primera noche que pasó en una habitación más grande que el viejo armario de blancos adaptado que en su infancia le fuese asignado como aposento. Pero, a diferencia de la primera y última vista que tuviera por años desde que nacieran las gemelas hasta que Luan se fuera con Lynn a la islas, aquí podía gritar cuanto pudiera y no escucharía a nadie en kilómetros a la redonda además del eco.

Estuvo tentado de ir a la tienda que ocupaba Claire para pedirle relevo de la guardia de esa noche. Lo más que logró fue encontrarla en plena llamada con su familia en Royal Woods.

-Dime, querida. ¿Qué tal Colombia? -en la pantalla aparecía alguien de tez morena bronceada que parecía su marido.

-Nada mal, Bruce -respondió la rubia-. Sinceramente me fastidié de la lluvia en Tutunendo como para no querer bañarme en años.

-Claire, eres imposible -Bruce rió con sorna.

-¿Y tú no?

-Lamento molestar -interrumpió el peliblanco-, pero ¿puedes prestarme a Claire para la guardia?

-Viejo, si le tocas un pelo a...

-Oye, yo entiendo esos límites. Crecí con diez hermanas.

-¿Es cierto, Claire?

-Te ha mostrado varias fotos -defendió la rubia-. ¡Incluso te presentó a Lisa antes de venir con nosotras!

-Ok, ok, de acuerdo. Pero ya sabes, Loud. Cuidado con herir a mi Claire.

-Puedes dormir tranquilo.

-Si tu lo dices... Bye, nena

-Besos a todos en casa -se despidió Claire besando a la cámara.

-Suerte -se cortó la transmisión.

-¿Que no te tocaba la guardia hasta las tres? -preguntó ella, visiblemente molesta.

-Acaban de dar 3:15 -apuntó con algo de acritud.

-Wow, ¿en serio?

-Por completo. Pero igual no creo que aparezca nada en este sitio. Apenas hay vida que no dependa de los salares al este.

-Está bien, ya voy. ¿Quedo café en el termo?

-Lo pasé a rellenar.

Sin más, Lincoln fue a la tienda que los tres ocupaban, mientras Claire fue a tomar posición con unos prismáticos, el termo y una improvisada porra de madera de araucaria.

Viendo que Lisa seguía realizando anotaciones a la luz de una linterna sobre el paso de los planetas, no dudó en tomarla por sorpresa y besarle el cuello.

-Mmm, no... Ya, Linc, basta -aunque aparentaba resistir, lo cierto es que ambos actuaban como pareja.

-Vamos... no quiero presionarte.

-No es... no es eso... mmm...

El peliblanco últimamente había tenido que estudiar bastante no solo su profesión, sino que Lisa le obligó a emplearse a fondo como estudiante de anatomía, aunque ella lo frenaba en el último segundo, sea porque Claire llegaba con noticias o porque en ese momento recordaba que había algo por hacer.

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-Es que... tengo...

-¿Miedo?

-Si -la castaña dejó clara su postura-. Miedo al... dolor.

-Lisa -la vio directo a los ojos-, hace años una hermosa niña me enseñó que, no importa el dolor que lleguemos a padecer, hay algo más allá que hace que todo ello valiera la pena, no importando que nos pusieran en la mesa pegajosa de la cafetería o acusara una absurda teoría sobre la suerte.

-¿Y eso... que tiene que ver conmigo? -preguntó ella con timidez.

-Que me enseñaste eso sin haberlo aprendido -apoyó sus palabras besando su frente y haciendo que ella cerrara su cuaderno.

Lo que en verdad ella temía no era solo el dolor. Para ser una persona muy racional, temía el rechazo de su familia y de la única amiga que había conocido en su más tierna infancia. Temía que no fuera lo suficientemente hermosa para el hombre que ella amaba. Pero, sobre todo, temía que las circunstancias no fuesen las propicias y lo que de ellas pudiera desprenderse.

Irónicamente, el individuo al que pretendía enseñarle desde que ella empezó a saltar le dio una lección de vida. Una muy importante. Amar pese al temor y las inseguridades: allí estaba el secreto de vivir atado a las emociones humanas.

-Creo... -tras cinco minutos en completo silencio, Lisa rompió el silencio-... que ya es hora. No me convertiré en tu artesanía.

Pese a que el termómetro marcaba -5°C, ella tomó la iniciativa. Se despojó del grueso camisón de algodón y el pantaloncillo, quedando en ropa interior. Acto seguido, se abalanzó con ternura y le sacó de encima la polera naranja, exhibiendo sus regularmente trabajados pectorales y abdomen.

Él trató de contenerla, apartando de sí su figura. Lisa empezó a lamer sus pezones y a dar pequeños mordisquitos, cosa que Lincoln correspondió masajeando sus glúteos y paseando sus dedos callosos sobre la espalda de su hermanita.

Cuando ella llegó a su entrepierna, por un segundo reflexionó sobre no cruzar la barrera final al ostracismo y el repudio familiar o detenerse y seguir andando entre las estrellas fugaces con las que Luna había descrito el acto sexual.

Y entonces, olvidando todo lo que sus hermanas le enseñaron, lo que Lincoln le hizo entender sobre el amor fraterno, selló la unión de los cuerpos después de unir las almas de las que Lucy presume su eterea existencia. Sin haber tenido tiempo para afeitar su cuerpo en semanas, Lisa se detuvo un poco, estando sentada sobre la entrepierna del peliblanco.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que... -se puso nerviosa-... ¿crees que soy hermosa?

Un beso cargado de pasión fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Ambos se despojaron de la poca ropa que les quedaba encima, por lo que ya no tuvieron obstáculo alguno para que ella se recostara sobre el suelo acolchado.

-Ven, Lincoln- invitó Lisa-. Haz que ésta selva deje de ser virgen.

Como si su mente se quedara en blanco, él obedeció y besó el camino que hay desde su ligeramente velludo monte de Venus hasta su delicado cuello, colocando su miembro a la entrada de la feminidad de la castaña. Procuró ser tierno al entregarse al más sencillo y elevado placer de la carne y fue entrando poco a poco.

Lisa sintió una punzada de dolor, mitigado por la gran cantidad de hormonas que estaba secretando en ese preciso momento. Toda la carga de estrés que ella acumuló en toda su vida empezó a trocarse en un impulso irrefrenable, pues ella empezó a contonearse con Lincoln dentro de ella.

Por un instante, la joven lo sacó de su interior y volvió a sentarse sobre él, ahora reingresando la virilidad de su amado al cálido lecho donde estaba, para empezar a ir de arriba a abajo.

La inexperiencia y ternura con que ella se desenvolvía se compensaba con la dedicación y guía que daba el peliblanco, por lo que sus jadeos y gemidos no eran opacados por nada, sin más audiencia que Claire y la vastedad del desierto mismo. Atacama, el lugar más seco de la tierra, vio florecer un amor que llegó a un nuevo grado de intimidad. Más profundo que la oscuridad de la fosa de Marianas, más hermoso que las plumas de un quetzal de la selva Lacandona y más puro que el aire que respiraban.

Por media hora, siguieron compartiendo el mismo aliento, llevando a la joven dotada a estallar con un potente orgasmo. Para acallar en lo posible los jadeos y aullidos, el peliblanco la besó de nuevo, descargando todo en el interior de ella.

Rendidos, seguían mirándose a los ojos. Para ella, Lincoln se volvió el prototipo definitivo de lo que un hombre debiera ser. Para él, Lisa era, con todo y lo poco arreglada que estaba al empezar, la mujer más hermosa que el mundo pudo haber concebido. Por fin, la belleza que siempre estuvo velada a los ojos de todo el mundo, se desenvolvió en un suave abrazo de amor puro y verdadero.

Mientras él jugueteaba con el cabello castaño y corto de su amada, ella se recreaba de igual forma paseando sus dedos sobre el pecho del peliblanco. Empero, un grito de alarma los sacó de la burbuja en la que estaban inmersos.

Por un momento odió a Lincoln por interrumpir esa videollamada. Pero en verdad, si algo era suyo en el grupo, era el ser odiosamente inoportuno cada vez que algo sucedía.

~v~

Por un momento odió a Lincoln por interrumpir esa videollamada. Pero en verdad, si algo era suyo en el grupo, era el ser odiosamente inoportuno cada vez que algo sucedía.

Luchando contra el insomnio, recordó como fue que conoció a los Loud. Desesperada como una niña de cuatro años podía estarlo, su cachorro se había escapado, dejándola abandonada con su correa y collar en la mano. Buscó junto a su familia hasta haberlo visto entrar en compañía de un bulldog inglés, un gato mestizo, un hamster y un canario.

Rió con nostalgia, pues desde entonces perseguía a Watterson. El cada vez mayor cachorro se adentraba al interior de la casa Loud, y en algunas oportunidades el can le era entregado. A veces por Lincoln, otras veces era Lana, e incluso una vez lo entregó Lynn. Pero la mayoría de veces era Lisa quien lo entregaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, los roles fueron cambiando. Incluso llegaron a organizar auténticas persecusiciones para bañar al podenco.

La rubia de tinte no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, pues estando hospedados en Bogotá, meses antes de irse al monte Tutunendo, Bruce le informó que su amigo de toda la vida sucumbió a las complicaciones surgidas por una operación correctiva para atender su cadera.

Olvidando un poco lo que dejó en Norteamérica, encontró esta vida interesante. Ir de un sitio a otro, pasar un día con un techo encima por diez o veinte bajo las estrellas o en una cueva, explorar el mundo junto a una buena pareja de hermanos, e incluso disfrutaba de algunas emociones fuertes. Aún recordaba cómo en la costa peruana, una tarde que se tomaron libre, la vez que Lisa casi terminaba estampandose en las rocas por tomar una ola en mal momento y sitio, o la posterior diarrea que cogió cuando comieron unas empanadas con carne vieja en Manizales, a los pocos días de haber llegado a Colombia.

Empezó a escuchar algunos jadeos, gemidos y uno que otro aullido. Además de Lori, ella era la única que conocía el secreto oscuro que ambos hermanos guardaban. Pero a diferencia de la hermana mayor de ambos, sabía guardar un secreto, ignorarlo incluso.

Decidió comer un poco de carne seca. Acostumbrada como estaba a una vida nómada en los últimos tiempos, no desdeñaba la dureza de la dieta a campo abierto. Tasajos, fruta seca, conservas y lo que pudieran abastecerse en los pueblos y ciudades que alcanzaban, era lo que por necesidad comían, aunque extrañaba una tarde de pizza en casa de su madre o las frecuentes batallas campales que los Loud llamaban cena.

Fuera de los sonidos del campamento, se recreó con los procedentes del descampado. Unos poos insectos, el viento silbando contra las rocas, los ocasionales llamados de las vicuñas en la lejanía... era como un sueño para ella.

Habiendo terminado de comer, volvió su atención al campo. Habían pasado ya de las 4:18, y el espectáculo que los dos habían montado parecía haber terminado. Un instante bastó para saber que las cosas no estarían bien.

-¡PUMA!

~v~

Una de las reglas más básicas de supervivencia que Lincoln Loud ignoró por completo dicta que, no importa donde vayas, nunca duermas donde hubieses comido. Y hacían ya ocho horas que cenaron junto a la tienda y el transporte.

El grito de Clare los sacó de aquella burbuja en que estaban inmersos, ya que nunca habían tenido tan cerca una sensación de terror como la que el felino les inspiraba en aquél instante. Mucho menos teniendo al mismo, o a cualquier otro felino, tan cerca.

La única respuesta que se le pudo ocurrir fue interponerse para proteger a Lisa. Sin mayores armas que uñas y dientes, recibió al puma con los brazos abiertos, como si quisiera morir luchando al más puro y absurdo estilo vikingo y trató de estrangularle.

Para su mala suerte, el gran gato cayó presa de dicho abrazo y empezó a luchar con ferocidad. El peliblanco ya estaba cubierto de rasguños cuando el felino intentó arrancarle un trozo de carne, momento que Lisa había aprovechado para tomar un viejo cuchillo de caza y, con siniestro ademán, enterrar el arma con precisión en donde terminaba la nuca y empezaba la columna, descabellando y matando al animal.

Lo último que vio Lincoln, antes de caer inconsciente junto al cadáver del felino, fue una hoja emergiendo de la garganta del mismo.

Lisa no podía creer lo que hizo, ni mucho menos lo que pasó. Su hermano, su amado, había querido protegerla del peligro sin nada con qué defenderse o regresar el golpe, dispuesto a ofrecer su vida para protegerla a ella y a su mejor amiga. Y ella, desesperada, rompió la hoja del cuchillo de caza que Clare solía usar como herramienta de trabajo. Todo por salvarle la vida a él.

~x~

Anochecía una vez más en Atacama. Luego del ataque del puma, la cosa se puso peor, pues una polvareda se desató, causando que la tienda se rasgara y la laptop con que se comunicaban con el resto del mundo cayera y se averiara sin remedio. Lo peor, fue que a Claire se le bajó la presión en la sangre, lo que la inhabilitaba para cualquier utilidad.

Luego de atender lo mejor que pudo las heridas de Lincoln, siguió con la rubia. Ésta, debilitada, apenas y consiguió beber un poco de agua y comer algo de fruta antes de volver a dormir.

-L... -el joven luchaba por hilvanar siquiera el nombre de su novia-hermana-... L-Lisa...

-¡No digas nada, cariño! -se alertó al escucharle hablar.

-L... Lisa... Por... favor...

-Voy a hacer lo que sea para salvarte, pero ¡no te mueras! -suplicó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Por favor... -empezaba a recuperar un poco la capacidad de hablar, aunque estaba muy agotado.

-¡No, Linky! ¡Voy a salvarte a como dé lugar!

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡No valgo la pena!

-¡Ni de chiste pienses que voy a abandonarte, Lincoln!

Furiosa, fue a la furgoneta para buscar esa radio de onda corta y establecer contacto. Sin muchos recursos, pues dejó muchas cosas en casa al iniciar el viaje, encendió el armatoste.

-Aquí Noviembre-Golf uno cero Loud, que alguien, quien sea, responda en cualquier frecuencia... Adelante, Noviembre-Golf uno cero Loud, ¡responda! -solo recibió estática, por lo que amplió el rango- Noviembre-Golf uno cero Loud, ¡responda alguien! ¡Situación desesperada! ¡Tengo heridos de gravedad! ¡Es urgente!

Siguió recibiendo ruido blanco por diez minutos hasta que algo llegó.

- _...et tres cinco... te... an..._ -Lisa ajustó la señal hasta que tuvo algo en español- _... Jul... inco siete, ¿me copian?_

-Noviembre-Golf uno cero Loud a frecuencia desconocida. ¡Solicito apoyo médico urgente!

- _Se está comunicando en un canal de acceso restringido del gobierno chileno. ¡Identifíquese ya!_

-Mi nombre es Lisa Marie Loud, y tengo bajas, ¡nos atacó un jodido puma, mierda!

- _Denos sus coordenadas o dispare una bengala, si disponen de una._

-Diez cuatro, recibido. Tendrán su luz algunos kilómetros al sur de Calama. Que pasen un buen día -cortó comunicación y se puso a revolver como loca en la furgoneta y los restos del campamento.

No pasaron menos de tres horas y media hasta que Lisa encontró una bengala en mal estado. En la lejanía, vio un Black Hawk patrullando la zona buscando algo, por lo que cortó el cartucho de la bengala y la encendió, logrando una humareda y una intensa luz azul.

~o~

Habían pasado tres meses del incidente, de los que Lincoln pasó dos en un coma inducido. Las cosas en casa han cambiado mucho, pues en dicho tiempo Lisa supo del tercer divorcio de Lola, el nacimiento del primer hijo de Lucy y la muerte de la anciana profesora Johnson a manos de un estudiante que ingresó un rifle de asalto, así como del deceso de su padre a causa de un infarto en casa de Luan.

Por un lado, su vieja profesora de quinto grado. Agnes Johnson no era una mujer tranquila, pues era de todo mundo conocida su afición a los toros mecánicos. Amable, casi maternal, aquella mujer fue casi como una segunda madre para él. No importando que le haya tomado el pelo a su clase con el nombre de un cachorro de oso polar o asignado el tan ansiado proyecto en que él y Ronnie Anne tendrían que cuidar de un huevo, supo transmitir sue enseñanzas más allá de los libros, la pizarra y los proyectos. Que una buena mujer falleciera por la idiotez de un estúpido chico a quien puso cinco, era algo en extremo reprobable.

En cuanto a su padre, sin duda fue uno de doce pilares en su vida. No importaba lo mal que cocinara cuando Lisa no estuviera cerca, lo terco que era cada vez que sacaba su cencerro o el pánico que Luan desatara cada Día de las bromas, Lynn Loud sr. supo conducir por buen camino a once personas. Él mismo se sorprendió de lo torpes que eran ambos para buscar nombres a sus planes, o de lo parecidos que eran. Pese a todos sus defectos y supersticiones, era un hombre apasionado, un padre poco ortodoxo pero ejemplar.

Esa mañana, Lincoln despertó de pésimo humor. El saber que dos personas importantes en su vida se habían ido para no volver fue un duro golpe. Apenas y tenía recuerdo de lo que pasó después de caer al lado de aquél puma, por lo que no tenía animo de ver a nadie. Y esas cuatrocientas puntadas eran prueba fehaciente de lo que consideró su peor estupidez en la vida.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Rita, pues ella cedió su habitación para que Lincoln descansara.

-Déjame solo, madre -dijo él de mala gana-. No quiero ver a nadie hoy.

-Lincoln... Hijo, tus hermanas están muy preocupadas.

-¿Y eso qué? A la mayoría les preocupo cuando necesitan algo de mí -afirmó con gran cinismo.

-No es tan cierto como crees -la anciana sonrió pese a la dureza del trato que le dispensaba su hijo-. Ellas de verdad se preocupan mucho. Solo... mira lo que Robbie y Lisa te enviaron.

El peliblanco tomó un dibujo hecho por los mellizos de Lori. En él, se veía a Lincoln y a Lisa peleando y matando a un felino antropomorfo con espadas, a lo que reccionó con una debil carcajada y un acceso de tos.

-Ah, si supieran la verdad... seguro no me verían con los mismos ojos.

-Lincoln, a veces es mejor dar una falsa esperanza antes del final -la mujer limpió sus lentes, pues su vista ya no era lo que fue-. Es algo cruel, pero es preferible que se aferren a una mentira a caer por una verdad.

Ambos, madre e hijo, no dijeron nada. El solo pensaba en lo que podría perder, hasta que le cruzó una idea por la mente.

-¿Donde está Lisa?

-Tu hermana fue por la cena. ¿Sabes? Ella es quien más presente ha estado. Ni siquiera Lynn, cuando supo lo que pasó, y ella ahora enseña gimnasia en la preparatoria. Es como si Lisa ya no quisiera separarse de tí.

Fue al buró y tomó una fotografía donde ambos posaban felices. Él, recién graduado, sostenía en brazos a Lisa, quien usaba el birrete de Lincoln, presa de una infantil euforia.

-Hay días en los que echo muchísimo de menos a Lynn -suspiró pesadamente la viuda-. No puedo creer que tu padre muriera en mis brazos, contigo dormido...

-Mamá... ya no te pongas así -apoyó sus hombros de tal forma que sostuvo a su madre el tiempo suficiente para que se desahogara-. Sabes que está en nosotros, en tus hijas y en mí. Si sigue vivo, es en nosotros once.

Para cuando Lisa llegó, los tres cenaron mientras veían algunos de los videos que grabó Luan de su padre. Y, por un momento, a Lincoln le pareció verlo en el espejo del buró, sonriente y con la edad correspondiente a la que tenía cuando Lincoln cumplía once.

La mañana siguiente, mientras Lynn llevó a su madre de compras, Lincoln se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse. En serio odiaba usar un cómodo. Tener que hacer sus necesidades en esa cosa infernal era un miedo constante a derramar el nauseabundo contenido en la cama.

Fue directo al baño cuando Lisa salió de la nada. La castaña lo empujó y entró a la pieza, casi derribándole en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Que pasó?

-Nada que... -una arcada le hizo volver el estómago-... nada que no se quite... en cinco o seis meses.

Lisa le extendió una prueba de embarazo. En dicha prueba, aparecieron dos líneas...

-Entonces...

-Si me disculpas... necesito quitarme el sabor a vómito de la boca -besó a Lincoln con una ternura que nunca llegó a sentir en su vida-. Gracias, Lincoln.

La sola idea de lo que Lisa le dijo en ese instante le llenó el pecho de felicidad. Toda una marejada de posibilidades le llegaron como un torrente, y la noticia haría bastante ruido para una familia ya de por sí ruidosa.

Lisa estaba embarazada.

~o~

 ** _Among the shooting stars_... una balada trágica que da inicio a una historia de tres o cuatro partes. Más que una segunda parte de Full moon, es más bien una precuela. Sobre como un hombre enamorado se vuelve un licántropo, es perseguido ( _Full moon_ ). Ignoro como se desarrolla esta historia en particular.**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas desde la boda de Luan, y no todas buenas. Ello va a poner a la pareja en un nuevo nivel de empatía, pues (y esto ya se ve venir) alguien se va a alzar.**

 **A darles respuesta a sus reviews, gente:**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , si llegué duro al kokoro, me halagas. Ojalá hayas gozado la subida de clasificación. Y no, no espero que pongas un jodido gnomo repleto hasta la madre de éxtasis. Que sean dos, y hasta la madre de LSD.**

 ** _Julex93_ , siempre hay un "canto de cisne" antes de asumir la vida marital, un leve resabio de aquello que a muchos nos dolerá admitir cuando firmemos nuestro (esperemos) suicidio social. Sí, creo en el matrimonio. Y no, no soy adecuado para ello.**

 **Espero que la incursión en Atacama no dejara dudas entre los cambios súbitos que podría manejar en otros trabajos. Y, siendo sincero, es la primera vez que me empleo con lemon... tierno.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer._**


	7. Se alza una noche

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Se alza una noche**_

 _ **(Rise a night)**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Enero de 2035**

 **Cafetería Royal Spokes**

 _Hemos sellado el destino de nuestra, especie, hemos perdido ésta pelea._

El embarazo de Lisa hizo bastante eco entre los Loud. De varias partes del país, todas las hermanas que estaban lejos quisieron hacerle compañía a Lisa. Lori le pasó no pocas revistas de maternidad que, vale decir, leyó en dos días y desestimó por ser muy poco informativas. Leni se encargó de tallar una cunita junto a Lana, mientras que Luna le compuso una balada al nonato. Lola, confiada en que sería niña, tuvo que trabajar con Leni a marchas forzadas para diseñar todo un conjunto para la criatura, una vez que la rubia terminó la talla. Incluso Rita, más repuesta de su pérdida, pidió un poco de ayuda al resto de su prole para escribir un pequeño libro de cuentos.

Mientras se hallaban en la casa que ahora pertenece a Rita, tuvieron especial cuidado de mantener las formas en cualquier sentido a costa de lo que sea. Lily, Lincoln y Lynn, en especial, habían tenido que soportar la mayoría de los desplantes...

~x~

-¡Lynn! ¡¿Tapaste el inodoro de nuevo?! -la voz de Lisa tronó en la semana veinticinco, a causa de que la segunda docente de la familia tapó el drenaje por culpa de un burrito especialmente picante.

-¡Lincoln! ¡La Gran Berta te llama! -se burló Lynn desde su vieja habitación.

-Estoy con la cena. ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

~x~

... la vejiga estrecha...

~x~

-Ya no llego, ya no llego... -repetía la castaña mientras Lily la llevó en Vanzilla II a una muestra de pueblos sudafricanos.

-¡Abran paso, con un carajo! -maldecía la menor de las hermanas- ¡Futura madre va a cagar!

En el acto, Lola le arreó un puñetazo al brazo por vulgar.

~x~

... o los antojos extraños...

~x~

Por más que se apresuraba, Lincoln y su madre se afanaban en la cocina mientras discutían con Lana.

-¡¿Saben que eso lo hacen con las partes que nadie quiere de los cerdos?! -Lana protestaba por el hecho de que preparan varios sándwiches de mortadela glaseada con mermelada de manzana con canela.

-¡¿Pueden darse prisa?! -protestó la futura madre- ¡Me comería un guante, y ni así estaré por metabolizar eso!

-¡A un lado, Lana! -ambos, madre e hijo, cargaron contra la muralla que constituye Lana.

~x~

... o los cambios de humor ocasionados por el hambre.

~x~

Semana 31, Lincoln le subió una bandeja con sándwiches cortados como triángulos isósceles en pan integral sin las cortezas, mientras que Luna servía, algo cansada antes de partir a una gira nacional, algo de agua mineral.

-Gracias, chicos -por un momento, la menor de las castañas Loud reía, aunque el factor nostalgia le jugó en contra, ocasionando que empezara a llorar-,ustedes... son los mejores hermanos que podría querer... -en el acto, Charlotte, una labrador negra que era la nueva mascota de la familia, atacó la bandeja, ocasionando uno de los mayores achaques de ira por parte de Lisa- _¡La puta que me parió! ¡Maldita perra pendeja!_ -empezó a maldecir en español.

-¿Qué está diciendo? -la rockera estaba intrigada, contrario a lo pálida que estaba su madre.

-Creeme, Luna -alertó Lincoln-. No quieres saberlo ni por Ronna o Bobby.

~x~

Una mañana, Leni, ya embarazada de cuatro meses, se tomó el día libre, por lo que pidió a Lincoln que se reunieran en un conocido café cercano. La rubia ya no era tan ingenua, pues al terminar sus estudios estaba tan dispuesta a dar clases de costura como a seguir aprendiendo las últimas tendencias en diseño de modas y decoración de interiores. Se pusieron al día, y ella no daba crédito a las cicatrices que aquel "conejito blanco", como le llamaba hasta que en su segundo grado lo humilló sin querer, obtuvo al querer proteger a Lisa. No pocos elogios le dedicó.

-Y ¿cómo ha estado Lisa? -preguntó Leni, pues cada embarazo siempre la enternecía.

-No tienes idea. Si no son los antojos o los cambios de humor, es su agudeza la que nos vuelve locos. ¿Puedes adivinar quién soporta eso?

-Si es una pregunta de ésta o ésta, creo que esa es Lily.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! -Lincoln no salió de su asombro.

-Toda una vida que ellas compartieron cuarto lo dice todo -rió sin perder la gracia.

-¡Ay! A veces extraño esos días -el peliblanco imitó a su hermana-. No sé cuando dejaste de ser la ingenua Leni Loud para colarte a la universidad y graduarte con poco más que lo justo.

-Supongo que fue cuando Ronnie Anne se rompió un brazo y la llevamos al hospital a sus trece. Ya sabes, la vez que Luna se fue a San Francisco con esa chica -le incomodaba un poco hablar de ello, pues ella tuvo un poco de culpa de que su hermana y Sam rompieran una vez, antes de llegar al altar hace año y medio.

-¿Hablas de...? -un teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo al hombre con nieve en el tejado- ¿Loud Dream Studio? Link Loud al habla...

- _Soy yo, tonto_ -contestó Lily, al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, hola Lily. ¿Cómo está Lis?

- _Estoy en la sala de espera, ¿qué esperabas?_

-¿Sala de espera?

- _Si, tarado. En el hospital. Lisa ya está en labor._

-Gracias, enana.

- _¡Oye! Cuida tu maldita lengua, idiota!_

-Mira... nos vemos allá -colgó, antes de saltar como loco.

-¿Estás bien, Linky? -Leni puso una expresión un tanto boba, último remanente de su adolescencia.

-¿Que si... que si estoy bien?

En el acto, el peliblanco estampó un sonoro beso en la frente de Leni y la arrastró al hospital, en medio de los reclamos de uno de los meseros del lugar. Ella creyó, naturalmente, que el haberse desmayado cuando recibió a los mellizos de Lori y el no estar presente en el nacimiento del pequeño Bela, le afectó un poco. Razón por la que pudo, en su ya no tan notoria y relativa ignorancia, demostrar una genuina preocupación por la hermana a quien menor posibilidad de casarse y engendrar tenía para todos.

~o~

Si el nacimiento de Roberto Marie y Lisa Santiago fue problemático, el parto de Lisa no fue menos complicado de lo que se esperaba para una décima hija.

La versión oficial que dio Lisa fue el clásico patán del bar. Una noche de copas que terminó con ella en la cama de un motel de paso, sin más dinero que veinticinco centavos para un teléfono público. Tema al que ya no quisieron sacarle más, pues todas cayeron redondas, incluyendo a Lori. Y el que Claire estuviera presente confirmó ello.

El pequeño, nacido por cesárea, tuvo algo en común con sus primos Santiago, pues, al igual que los primeros, éste tuvo problemas para llegar al hospital. Una auténtica prueba de que los genes de Lynn Loud sr. desafían las posibilidades matemáticas.

-¡Es tan lindo como un panda bebé!

-Literalmente, es la cosita más adorable que he visto!

-¡Mamá! ¿Que nosotros no fuimos lindos?

-Ahora sí no tengo un chiste para él.

-Es como que muy tierno.

-Me dejas sin palabras en la boca.

Apartado del conglomerado que conformaban sus hermanas, cuñados y sobrinos, Lincoln permanece dubitativo. Estaba feliz por su hermana, y feliz porque Lori y Claire fuesen tan buenas confidentes, pero algo le preocupaba lo suficiente como para estropearle su felicidad...

Ronnie Anne.

No es que apreciara la compañía de una novia de juventud, pero ella, tan parte de la familia como lo era cualquiera que haya pasado mucho tiempo con los Loud, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ya antes se había desempeñado como enfermera, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, pero ello no impedía que ambos tuvieran un pasado común que no podían borrar a la ligera.

-Supongo que estarás orgulloso -la voz de su exnovia y ahora mejor amiga resonó tras de él.

-Creo saber a donde quieres llegar, Ronna -el peliblanco se acomodó la camisa-, y la respuesta es no.

-No, no es eso, Lincoln -la latina se recargó en la baranda del jardín interior-. Se que nosotros ya no podemos cruzar esa línea... ya no. A veces... quisiera volver en el tiempo. Volver pero no corregir.

-Explícame una cosa... ¿Cómo fue... romper conmigo?

La pregunta tomó a la latina con la guardia baja. Nunca ella se permitía hablar sobre eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Bobby, por la pena que ello le causaba. Sin embargo, tenía que verse obligada a recordarlo.

-No fue lo que el tonto pensaba que sería. Un momento escondes tu relación por año y medio de todo el mundo, y al siguiente ellos te presionan para que des a conocer tu relación aunque quieras privacidad. Ya no por necesidad sino por rutina.

-¿Crees que fuimos solo rutina?

-No... -esperó unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en una banca- La verdad no fuimos rutina fuera de eso.

-De haber sido rutina, no habríamos durado tanto.

-Ése fue el problema.

El peliblanco se vio tentado de suspirar pesadamente, mas un impulso se lo impidió.

-De verdad te amaba, tonto, pero a veces te exigías demasiado.

-Es lo malo de crecer con diez hermanas. Todas necesitan algo y, cuando las marginas un poco, todas parecen encantadas de "regresarte el favor" -rió con un poco de nostalgia.

-¿En qué fuimos a parar, Linc? -se lamentó la latina- Dos personas con pasado común hablando del pasado mientras el tiempo corre. Cada segundo que pasa no vuelve nunca, y no nos hacemos más jóvenes.

-Y lo peor es que somos una ironía. Apenas me enteré que Clyde ya se había casado.

-No lo culpo -la morena sacó un paquete de goma de mascar y sacó una tira-. Esa acosadora logró atraparlo en sus cinco minutos como "el tonto del siglo". ¿Quien diría que estaba enamorado de Lori? ¿Goma?

-No, gracias... trato de dejarla -rechazó el ofrecimiento.

-Bueno... el caso es que si somos una ironía, como dices. Los primeros en relacionarse y los últimos solteros. Hasta la vieja Agnes se casó antes de... bueno... antes de irse.

-¿Qué esperabas? Si los demás tuvieron prisa, ¿por qué debemos apresurarnos? No es la gran cosa, al fin y al cabo.

-Odio molestarlos -terció la voz de Bruce tras de ellos-, pero Lisa te llama.

-¿Que? -Lincoln se desorientó un poco- Eh, si. Ya voy.

-Será mejor que vayas... patético... ¡Dos por moverte!

Recordó un poco los viejos tiempos, la latina intentó aplicar el mismo juego que Lynn practicaba con él, sin éxito. Acto seguido, los tres entraron.

El hombre que tenían a su lado apenas y había cambiado. Vestía una camiseta negra, pantalón militar de campaña, botas y una chaqueta que a ambos les recordaba un poco a Lori las veces que ella hizo de niñera cuando niños. El cabello, negro, estaba cortado a la usanza militar, pues estaba en su último año en la academia de West Point. El motivo de su visita era más que obvio, pues hace pocas horas había pedido la mano de Claire en matrimonio.

-Ah, por cierto, Loud... -Bruce se limitó a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡¿Por qué diablos fue eso?!

-Por lo de Atacama -sin mediar, el bronceado lo abrazó con fuerza, como si de un buen amigo se tratara.

-Uh... ¿Y eso?

-Por lo de Atacama... cuídate, viejo -se despidió con una sonrisa franca.

La habitación ya estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo por Lisa, el recién nacido Loud y las docenas de regalos que la familia dejó, desde ropita y animales de felpa hasta una pata de conejo y pañales. Incluso Leni había tratado de bordar una mantita tras de la naturaleza del parto, pero como la madre no tenía idea de como se llamarían su vástago, no renunció a tratar de buscar nombres. Mientras, Ronnie Anne pasó de largo, pues simplemente había terminado su turno por hoy y optó por irse a casa.

Encontró a su hermana y novia revisando las propuestas y sugerencias que el resto le habían sugerido. Algunos como "Liam", "Lemuel", "Leon" y "Lucius" estaban descartados de entrada, moentras que otros, bastante más distanciados de la tradición familiar, estaban marcados por una interrogante, caso de "Lynn", "Loki", "Levi" y "Albert".

-Cierra la puerta y baja las persianas, por favor Linc, ¿quieres? -pidió la castaña sin distraer su atención-. Es curioso. Cuando nací, debí acostumbrarme a recibir las sobras de las gemelas, y ahora... ¡Mira!Aunque no se recomienda, Lana dejó algunos animales de felpa, y Lily trajo un libro de cuentos aparte del que mamá escribió.

-Amor, sabes que nuestra familia no deja de sorprendernos. Pero... ¿Por qué tantos nombres?

-Son sugerencias... De plano voy a tener que rechazar las sugerencias de Lola. No soporto que sugiera que use nombres de reyes, y dudo que te agrade la idea de llamar a Winston o a Sigfried, o visitar a Ethelred cuando le extirpen las amígdalas.

-En eso te apoyo -tomó una de las hojas que Lisa había descartado y revisó algunos de los nombres.

La mayoría de los nominales que aparecían eran los que Luan, Maggie y Luna habían sugerido, y le parecía que Jerry Lee era muy estrafalario, Copperfield le sonaba a un ilusionista del siglo pasado, y entre menos hablara de Edgar Allan o Guy, tanto mejor.

Sin embargo, había un par de nombres en esa lista que pasó por alto.

-¿Y por qué no tachaste esos dos? -el fotógrafo señaló "Lancelot", en la columna de su cuñada, y "Luke", en el pequeño apartado de Luna.

-¿Por qué no?

-No te entiendo.

-No me gustan los libros con historias de reyes y caballeros a los que Lola era adicta, pero suena especial. En cuanto a Luke, no tengo la menor idea del porqué.

-Mamá tiene algo que ver -el peliblanco se sentó junto a Lisa-. ¿Me creerás si te digo que Luna quiso ponerle así al hijo de Luce?

-No tenía idea. ¿Puedes explicarme el porqué?

-Luna piensa que ese nombre es bastante sonoro, pero yo siempre he pensado que era algo tonto

Extenuados, decidieron dormir, aunque Lincoln encontró muy incómodo el sillón.

Tres días después, mientras Lily ayudaba a cargar las cosas a Vanzilla II, el bebé estaba dormido, traquilo mientras su madre y su "tío" cargaban con él y algunas de sus cosas. Algo con lo que no tuvieron demasiada dificultad, pues ella no eran muy grande.

-Lamento que las chicas no estuvieran para echarme una mano- se disculpó la benjamina Loud-. Supongo que quisieron arreglar tu vieja habitación.

-Creo que en eso te equivocas, hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lis?

-Encontré una casa al otro lado de la ciudad -apuntó Lincoln-, y entre Lana y yo habíamos terminado de arreglarla. ¡No creerás la cantidad de mapaches que encontramos en el sótano!

-No exageres, tonto -Lily frunció en ceño-. Los mapaches no viven en los sótanos -el peliblanco le pasó su teléfono y le mostró la galería- ¿De verdad eran tantos?

-En efecto. No podemos exponernos a una infección de rabia o una exposición al contagio de alguna otra zoonosis.

-¿Exponerse?

-Verás, Lily. Acordamos que ambos podremos vivir juntos, siempre que, cuando viajemos, uno de los dos deberá quedarse y cuidar de él.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Hermanita, con lo que Lisa ahorró y lo que gano con National Geographic estaremos bien apañados, y la casa de Claire no está lejos -la sonrisa que Lincoln esbozó evidenciaba su satisfacción.

-Sobre eso, he querido preguntarte algo, Linc.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Por qué aceptaste un empleo haciendo eso y no pusiste un estudio? -el peliblanco la miró ceñudo, forzando a la rubia a cambiar el tema-. Sinceramente, el puma no se me hace muy creíble.

-Porque haces preguntas como el estiércol atrae moscas.

-Eso no me convence mucho.

-Fue mi idea, ¿si? -Lisa ya se estaba cansando- Fue mi culpa que eso pasara. Y respecto al puma, ¿quieres pruebas? Ven mañana y Claire te mostrará de donde salieron las cicatrices de nuestro hermano.

-Con lo que dices de ella me basta -Lily cayó para finiquitar el asunto.

Mientras descargaban, una portarretratos con una foto cayó directo sobre los pies de Lily. La rubia puso atención a los detalles que había sobre sus hermanos, pues se trataba de una selva en alguna parte del trópico. Notó que las caras de sus hermanos parecían algo más jóvenes, mientras que las cabelleras de los tres estaban bastante mojadas. La barbilla de Lincoln no se veía tan impoluta desde que ella tenía memoria, pero lo que le parecía de verdad desconcertante eran las orejas. De toda la vida sabía que a Lisa le disgustaba usar joyería que implicara dañar su cuerpo, pero en la foto usaba unos con la imagen de una talla de influencia precolombina, con un rostro presumiblemente parecido a un dios inca... los mismos que usaba en ese instante.

-¿Desde cuando usas aretes? -la pregunta no pudo ser más directa.

-¿Cuales? ¿Éstos? Fueron un regalo de Claire -mintió-. Me los dió para compensar una mala comida en Piura mientras buscábamos nidos de tanagro escarlata. Entonces me juré a mí misma que solo admitiría comida casera en mi vida.

-Claro... como si no supiera que detestas perforarte los... -la castaña se sacó uno de los aretes, que resulto ser uno de presión y no una perforación.

-¿Me decías?

-Bueno... yo... solo dejo esto y los veo luego.

~o~

La noche avanzaba, y luego de depositar al bebé en su cuna, Lincoln se acostó al lado de Lisa. Ésta, exhausta, cabeceaba mientras leía por enésima vez la biografía de Robert Oppenheimer.

-Ya me decidí -el varón tomó uno de sus viejos cómics y amagó con leerlo.

-¿Sobre qué, Linky?

-Lily... me hizo pensar un poco, y la verdad, tal vez viajar mucho no sea lo mío.

-Sin embargo, Roy te paga bien.

-No es que no te esté agradecido, linda, y se que el dinero ahora es lo de menos -bostezó un poco-. Pero... no creo poder superarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del puma en Chile, el año pasado. Creo... que el bastardo se llevó algo mío.

-No me dirás que...

-No, cariño -se limpió el sudor de la frente-. Creo... que debo estar en el país un tiempo antes de poder viajar.

-Por un momento -suspiró aliviada- pensé que nos dejarías.

-Lisa Marie Loud, a mis tesoros nunca voy a abandonarlos hasta que mi cuerpo diga "hasta aquí llegamos, viejo amigo". Así sea -la besó en el cuello mientras hablaba- que el cielo nos separe.

-Lincoln Marie Loud... tan dulce que me vas a causar una diabetes -reía mientras recibía tal atención.

Entre arrumacos, los libros de ambos, la biografía del padre de la Era Nuclear y un compilatorio de Ace Savvy, quedaron olvidados, pues escucharon llorar al niño.

-Linc... ¿me acompañarás por Lance?

-¿Quien?

-Por el niño... creo que Lancelot Loud no suena tan mal.

-Ya lo creo, Lisa -ambos se levantaron y fueron a la cuna.

~o~

-¿Casa Loud? Luna Loud al habla.

Al mismo tiempo que Lisa y Lincoln se levantaron por los niños, Luna había regresado a la casa de su madre para descansar en familia. Regresó de una gira bastante pesada con una banda japonesa que se presentó en calidad de teloneros presentando covers de Mick Swagger. Siendo ella quien estaba despierta a altas horas de la noche, recibió llamada de parte de Lisa.

-¿Lisa? Ojalá estés bien... ajá... ¿Se va a...? -soltó un chillido de excitación- ¡Deja que mamá se entere!

Fue directo a la recámara de sus padres. Aún le dolía recordar a su padre, la forma en que muriera en casa de Luan y Maggie.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya se decidió! ¡Ya eligió los nombres de tu nieto!

~o~

La bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de una familia vasta siempre genera tumultos en todo el vecindario. Generalmente, cuando se trata de la familia Loud, los vecinos tenían la costumbre de salir para escapar del ruido que se generaba. Una lástima, pues las pocas personas que se llegaban a quedar daban un detalle más o menos decepcionante, pues los grandes acontecimientos eran, irónicamente, de gran silencio, pues podían permitirse salir al campamento Rascatraseros o al bar británico _Bangers & Mosh._

Por razones obvias, Lynn tenía trabajo con el anuario de la preparatoria y Lola se encontraba en una celda de Londres por agredir a su cuarto marido. Entre las asistentes, Lori y Bobby sorprendieron a toda la familia, pues la rubia encontró un hueco en su apretada agenda en el senado estatal. De igual manera, Lucy canceló la presentación de su compilación, con tal de estar al lado de su hermana y sobrina.

De no haber sido porque medio año atrás Lynn Loud sr. falleciera, la reunión habría sido bastante más alegre, y muchas penas se habrán llorado después.

Entre Lana y Lincoln se encontraban buscando leña para una buena hoguera cuando a la ingeniera y veterinaria se le atoró la bota en una grieta ubicada en el lecho seco de un arroyo. No pasó mucho para que la rubia se frustrara.

-¡Agh! ¡Detesto ese maldito karst! -Lana se había hecho un corte en la bota, mientras cruzaban por el lecho seco de un arroyo.

-¿Es por la bota o por el corte?

-No seas idiota y sácame de esa grieta.

-Lana, a veces me sorprende que tu y Lola sean gemelas -rió el peliblanco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa. Ella decía fondant, tú decías crema batida. Ella pide cerdo a la parrilla, tú una hamburguesa vegetariana...

-Ok, te copio, Houston... ¡Mierda! ¡Eran mis favoritas! -maldijo al sacar el pie con todo y bota, misma que se rasgó y abrió de un costado.

-Ya que me acordé de ella, ¿cómo va su problema legal?

-Tuve que vender el sedán, hermano. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Lana -mesó un mechón de cabello de la rubia-. Entre todos nos debemos cubrir la espalda, no importa si se trata de una chismosa o de un gran tonto.

Sin más remedio, Lincoln tuvo que cargar con la leña y su hermana, cuidando de no dejar muchos rastros, queriendo evitar cualquier eventualidad con pumas o cosas peores. El recuerdo del felino que le atacó en el norte de Chile seguía bastante fresco.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Linc?

-Habla ahora o calla para siempre, princesa de la hierba -rió para tratar de aligerar el paso con todo y carga.

-¿Conociste al patán que botó a Lisa?

La pregunta, misma que Lisa le obligó a tratar de responder varias veces hasta que la respuesta quedase grabada, era ya esperada.

-¿Recuerdas a Benjamin Puga?

-Trato de olvidarlo -acotó Lana con molestia-. Ese infeliz casi se vuela los sesos frente a Luan cuando supo que era lesbiana.

-Solo diré que su última comedia es un éxito a la sombra -el peliblanco rió con ganas al recordar como el pasado interés amoroso de la trigueña intentó estafarlo con la casa de la que ahora es dueño junto a Lisa.

Lana le imitó. El sujeto, si bien había pretendido ganar puntos vendiendo su hogar de infancia, lo entregó en malas condiciones. Infestado con mapaches, mohoso y con señas de una pasada plaga de chinches, amén que requería bastante esfuerzo,

-Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué decidiste quedarte con ella?

-Se lo debo, Lans -se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme conseguido mi primer y último empleo.

-A todas nos preocupaste cuando volvieron de Chile -confesó Lana-. Por tí no presenté los finales, y no me arrepiento de ello.

-¿Hablas de los finales de ingeniería o los de veterinaria?

-Veterinaria. Pero ya puedo presumir que tengo dos títulos.

Decidieron tomar asiento en un pequeño promontorio rocoso, con una vista nada envidiable al lago artificial.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más, Linc? -la rubia veía con un dejo de molestia sus propias botas.

-Sobre qué.

-Es algo personal -la aun amante del lodo y los animales estaba un poco sonrojada por la naturaleza de su pregunta.

-¿Es sobre mi vida personal? -ella asiente- escúpela.

-De no haber sido tus hermanas... ¿con quién de nosotras te hubieras casado?

Tratando de no ponerse nervioso, realmente esperaba que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta. Lori, Lucy y Luna ya estaban descartadas de antemano desde que empezaron sus respectivas relaciones, y definitivamente Lola quedaba fuera de discusión dado que era demasiado exigente con sus potenciales maridos. En cuanto al resto, Luan lo habría desquiciado de no haber salido del armario, a Lynn la veía más como un chico y Lily era bastante tierna cuando no se metiera demasiado.

-Lana, es algo duro de pensar. Pero... si quieres una respuesta honesta, he estado más acostumbrado a que tú y Lisa compartan espacio conmigo.

-Y eso es por...

-Contigo es simple. No eras tan sucia una vez que te tratan lo suficiente, y no niego que no te incomode haber estado entre varios hombres desnudos. Y Lisa, bueno... por ella es que soy quien soy ahora.

-No es mi culpa que Liam se paseara así en Boston. ¿Por qué crees que no me importa compartir regadera con chicos aunque fuera un festival de salchichas cocteleras?

-¡Que asco, Lana! -bromeó el peliblanco, abrazando a su hermana y revolviendo su melena.

Retomando el camino, siguieron bromeando entre sí, olvidando por completo la pregunta de Lana.

~o~

Viendo al pequeño en el moisés, Luna no podía evitar extrañar a su pequeña Jade. Siguió sin entender como es que Sam sacrificó un tiempo su propia carrera para concebir y criar a una hermosa niña rubia de ojos avellanados como ella.

Vio de reojo a su madre, quien seguía algo afectada por haber enviudado hace ya once meses. El único elemento que le era disonante en ella era una pequeña corbata con el dibujo de un guardia inglés que detestaba en un principio, pero que le recordaba a su Lynn.

No pudo evitar mirar a Lisa. No era la hermana con la que pasaba más tiempo, pero no esperaba que fuera la segunda en cometer un pequeño error. Un error que, pensó para sí, iba a disfrutar mientras su hermana le permitiera.

-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que me estás pidiendo, Lisa? -la petición que Lisa le había hecho era algo fuera de lo común para ella.

-Absolutamente. Siento mucho lo que pasó con papá hace tiempo, pero ignoraba cuando sufriría un infarto fulminante. Por eso es... que les pido eso.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? -Luna miró extrañada a su madre y su hermana.

-Es porque necesito pedirte un favor, Luna... por si Lincoln y yo llegamos a faltar hasta su mayoría legal de edad.

-¿Y por qué Lincoln?

-Busca adoptarlos legalmente, solo para poner sobre aviso al siguiente patán que quiera meterse conmigo. Por eso... necesito pedirte que tú y Samantha sean sus madrinas.

Con esa sola palabra, Luna fue desarmada por completo. Se abalanzó para estrechar a Lisa entre sus brazos y hacerle mil y un promesas de considerar al pequeño con el mismo amor con el que tratará a Jade. Por su parte, Rita, aún manteniendo parte de su juvenil vigor, había ido a reunir al resto de la familia.

~o~

Llegando con el resto de la familia, vio que Lisa estaba junto a Luna y a su madre, tratando de no salir con uno o dos huesos rotos por un nuevo abrazo que recibió en aquel instante. La rockera estaba bastante contenida, pues la menor les pidió el nombre de su difunto padre a una, y el amadrinamiento a la segunda. El resto de los presentes solo veían, expectantes.

-Bienvenido al mundo -Rita sujetaba a su nieto, como si de la primera vez que viera a Lori en brazos se tratara-, Lancelot Lynn Loud.

Apenas terminó de hablar la cabeza de la familia Loud, los chillidos y gritos de excitación se dejaron sentir en toda la floresta. El pequeño, bastante indiferente a semejante alboroto, apenas y bostezó, buscando instintivamente a su madre para comer. Ésta, deshecha en lágrimas de felicidad, sonrió a todos, en especial a cierto hombre con nieve en el tejado.

~o~

 **Una de las cosas que me gusta de Rise a night es que la letra es un ingenioso juego palabras, pues el título suena como "rise a knight". Es decir. Al español no es tan evidente, pero en inglés cobra relevancia. Y, como hecho igualmente curioso, admito que Lancelot está muy trillado, pero para una familia como los Loud, es como si el ruido fuese a aumentar. Y si hay un caballero más icónico del ciclo artúrico, ése es Lancelot. Mejor conocido como el cornudo de la reina Ginebra *pone mirada PERVERTIDA*... No me disculpo de eso. Es verdad.**

 **Sobre la canción en sí, bueno, durante todo 2016, han de recordar, se empezaron a descubrir nuevos mundos con potencial de albergar vida. La pregunta clave es: ¿acaso no nos basta con este habitáculo azul que vaga casi sin rumbo en el universo?**

 **A leer sus críticas, gente:**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , me das la impresión de que eso no es chileno, la conchetumare XD... y uno de mis problemas es que busco loudcest con razones, motivos. No lemon porque lemon. Aún así, gracias.**

 **P. D. Lincoln si estaba en pelotas.**

 ** _Julex93_ , gracias por el anuncio de "flowered lemon-tree". Ya Bear Grylls nos lo echó en cara. No dormir donde se come. Dos medidas de dolor por una de dicha, y creo que eso ya es un poco influencia de otros autores por aquí. Y no, no te asustes, que el pequeño Lance salió bien chocolatín... castaño, pues. Golpes, espera algunos. Np todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ¿o sí? *se sirve unos corn-flakes y las endulza con miel... mmm, miel de abeja* Dankeschön!**

 ** _pirata_ , me alegra que hayas disfrutado con *cita a un tal Jake el perro feo* la aventura... el romance... y por supuesto, un final feliz XD... ok, no aún, pero ya pasamos más de la mitad del disco. Grazie.**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , si. Pasaron por dos lugares contradictorios. Uno de los sitios más lluviosos del mundo, en Colombia, y el lugar más seco, al norte de Chile. Hace tiempo, Copa Libertadores mediante, fue que me enteré de la existencia de Calama... donde, si mal no recuerdo, juega el Cobreloa.**

 **¿Rechazo fuera de los Loud? no había pensado mucho en ello, salvo el cambio de domicilio.**

 ** _Masteralan116_ , esa es una de las ventajas de tener la horticultura urbana como pasatiempo. Me da un poco de perspectiva sobre cómo mantener una buena relación. Y, pese al hecho de que la relación es conocida por Lori (sobre eso, apelé a su naturaleza) no es señal de que sepa bien a bien, y creo que ahí la regué un poco, ambos ya se arreglaron sobre el chico.**

 **Respecto de tu pregunta final, podías escuchar sin riesgo _Closer to an animal_ , _Life_ , _Fairytale_ , _Till Death done us apart_ (Spoiler parcial) y _Rise a Night_. El resto, y en especial a partir de _Candle Lawns_ , son un spoiler bastante fuerte.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer._**


	8. Volar, navegar, comunicar

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : _The Ninth Hour_ y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Volar, navegar y comunicar**_

 _ **(Fly, navigate, communicate)**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Solsticio de verano de 2042**

 **La habitación de Lancelot Loud**

 _Las palabras tienen su significado, como sal en el mar._

Los años pasaron, y si bien el vecindario donde estaba el hogar de los hermanos Loud era tranquilo, ello no evitó que siguieran ocupados., al menos en sus actividades corrientes.

Tras dejar al Pentágono docenas de diseños y prototipos en fase de pruebas final, Lisa se enfocó de lleno en sus tres intereses. Su hermano, su (aunque ella no lo veía así) amor por las ciencias experimentales y su familia.

Tocante a Lincoln, si bien su negocio iba tirando, no era tan redituable como las salidas que realizaba hace tiempo. Por ello, tuvo que ampliar su radio a los retratos y, a instancias de Lola y Lily y a su pesar, al modelaje. Si bien los trabajos que tuvo eran muy buenos, no eran tan buenos como una foto ganadora del Pullitzer (el último viaje del Boeing 777, tras años en las flotas aéreas civiles) o el retrato del parto de una hembra de bisonte americano, misma que le valió una portada de las más vendidas

No era propio de Lisa Loud que leyera cuentos de hadas a sus propios hijos, mucho menos alguna fantasía, y ahí estaba, pasando un rato agradable con su "caballero de ruidosa armadura". De haber sabido eso, el resto de sus hermanas la harían la comidilla del cotilleo cada reunión familiar.

Y, sin embargo, tenía secretos que ocultar. Secretos que involucran a su hermano, amante y amigo de toda la vida.

La casa que Lincoln había adquirido y que Lana le había ayudado a remodelar había cambiado. El segundo piso se había vuelto el de uso habitacional, pues las dos habitaciones inferiores se habían vuelto el "cuarto oscuro" y un pequeño laboratorio perfectamente equipado y sustentable. En cuanto a la disposición del piso superior, había cinco habitaciones, tal y como en su primer hogar. La habitación para invitados, las piezas de Lyra (venida al mundo casi un año después que su hermano mayor), Lancelot y la pareja, aunque la última era "oficialmente" de Lincoln. Además, había un armario de blancos bastante estrecho y el baño de la casa estaba al final del corredor.

A los dos chicos Loud les había costado poco esfuerzo hacerse de un renombre, a nivel local. Tal es el caso de Lyra Luna Loud, nacida catorce meses después de la venida al mundo de su hermano. Ella era una chica castaña clara, casi rubia, como Luan, poseedora de una singular mente que, al igual que su padre, llevaba a cabo ingeniosos y descabellados planes. Hasta ahí tenía semejanza debido a que, y en ello se diferenciaba de él, calculaba hasta la más ridícula posibilidad de fallo y sus correctivos. Tenía el mismo sentido de aventura que su tía Lana y no temía saltar en defensa de su hermano mayor. Siempre siendo la mente maestra, no le costaba meterse en problemas para salvarle el trasero a su hermano.

Características tambien singulares, no obstante eran muy diferentes las cartas de presentación de Lancelot Lynn Loud III, el mayor de los dos. Tal como su madre, poseía una innata capacidad intelectual prodigiosa, pero él era un reconocido genio subversivo. Su capacidad creativa y habilidad con las palabras motivó lo que en la escuela había pasado a la historia como la "Gran Rebelión de los Jueves de Tacos". Si bien le encantaba pasar tiempo con su tía Luna, el chico amenazaba con ir dando un paso evolutivo en la escala del gran árbol del rock como lo es el metal. Influencias de clásicos como Dickinson, Meine, Tyler y Osbourne marcaban la pauta junto a esquemas vocales como Deris, Kakko, Squadrani y Matos, amén de su preferencia por el bajo al más puro estilo de la escuela que Großkopf dejó antes de morir.

Algo que los hermanaba, además del cabello castaño y el hecho de ser hermanos, era el sentido de responsabilidad compartida, algo inusual en el gran árbol familiar Loud. Lo mismo en las reuniones con Robbie, Lincoln Magnus (único hijo de Lynn, quien nació presentando albinismo), Leon (el hijo menor de Leni) y Bela como en las noches de videollamada con Lisa, Jade (hija única de Luna), Amanda, Samantha (las gemelas de Lana) y Lynn IV (la hija mayor de Leni, nacida meses después que Lancelot), los dos tenían la misma iniciativa que en su momento Lori y Lincoln tuvieron.

Esa noche en particular, Lisa había renunciado a leer una adaptación que Lucy escribió, a petición de su hermana, del viaje de Charles Darwin a bordo del Beagle como cuento. En cambio, prefirió agotar a su vástago jugando una partida un tanto informal de ajedrez. Con Lyra dormida y Lincoln en la sala, Lancelot se había vuelto un reto para ambos a la hora de dormir.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? -Lisa de verdad mostraba un sincero interés por la educación de sus hijos.

-Nah... poca cosa. La señorita Shrinivas parece ser una empleada docente bastante competente, lo que me deja perplejo dada mi manifiesta confianza nula en el sistema educativo nacional -el pequeño movió dos casillas en diagonal derecha el alfil negro de la reina en retroceso, comiendo el caballo del rey de su madre.

-¿Dijiste Shrinivas? -rió de recordar a su vieja educadora del jardín de infancia- Buenos tiempos -movió una casilla uno de sus peones, comiendo la torre del rey en D3.

-No sabía que fuera bisexual, pero ¿sabes? Eso no me importó -hizo avanzar la torre que le quedaba, casi arreglando el error de la jugada anterior.

-Tu abuela estaría muy orgullosa de tí, Lance -suspiró al recordar a su madre-. Ella es bastante tolerante, ¿sabes?

-Lo que me sorprende es que el imbécil de la oficina del director no nos haya promovido a Lyra y a mí.

-Cuida ese vocabulario, jovencito... jaque -en una única jugada, Lisa desbarató la defensa de su hijo al mover a su reina directamente desde su posición inicial a estar tres casillas de distancia del rey, sin muchas salidas.

-Lo sentiría, pero McBride parece odiarnos a todos... Lisa dice que el tío Roberto le hizo algo feo hace años.

No recordó hasta esa noche los motivos que orillaron a romper definitivamente con Clyde. Sabía que estudió una maestría en psicopedagogía, pero nunca pudo predecir hasta donde llegaría. Ni mucho menos que alimentó rencores añejos durante años para desquitar su frustración con quien llevara la etiqueta "Loud" en su expediente permanente.

-Solo está frustrado porque no consiguió su sueño hormonal de infancia, aunque en realidad no lo culparía de absolutamente nada.

-¿De qué quimera hormonal hablas? -apenas movió su rey a C1 para protegerlo.

-Él... él estuvo obsesionado con tu tía Lori -suspiró abatida-. ¿Sabes de algún estudiante que se enamorara de su profesora?

-Robbie dice que Jack Powell está babeando por la profesora Pingrey.

-Bueno, tomaremos al chico como ejemplo. El director McBride veía a tu tía con la misma cara con la que, tu primo dice, ése chico mira a la señorita Pingrey. Él era un muy buen amigo de tu padre, pero ver sus sueños obliterados por un suceso tan devastador como el descontinuado "proyecto Thor" fue demasiado para lo que puedo llamar su complejo de inferioridad sentimental.

-¿Y que rayos tuvo que ver papá en todo esto?

-Él no quería golpearlo, pero su terquedad y el hecho de que noqueara a tu tía Lynn fueron demasiado para tu padre. Al final, ambos quedaron heridos, y su amistad nunca se recuperó de semejante golpe... jaque mate -Lisa había movido su reina a una casilla desde donde tenía sentenciado al rey de Lancelot. De mover a los lados, podía ser comido, y si lo hacía al frente o en diagonal el resultado sería el mismo.

El niño, visiblemente impresionado, no podía creer que su padre y el principal dolor de cabeza de sus primos, él y Lyra tuvieran semejante historia. Anonadado, se acercó a su madre.

-Puedo... ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy? -pidió con cierto nerviosismo.

-Lance, sabes que no te negaría nada que no pudiera darte -besó la frente de su vástago-. Pero no hoy. Se supone que hoy vienen tus tías Luan y Maggie a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Y porqué no podemos ir mi hermana y yo?

-Porque mucho de lo que hablamos es privado, mi niño. Además, necesitas tus diez horas de sueño REM.

-No tengo sueño -bostezó el niño pese a alegar lo contrario.

-Lancelot... -reconvino Lisa, frunciendo un poco el ceño y sonriendo. El chiquillo tuvo que resignarse a aceptar los hechos.

-Buenas noches, mamá... me divertí con nuestra partida.

-Buenas noches, mi pequeño caballero ruidoso -le besó la frente de nuevo y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Bajando por las escaleras, vio a Lincoln recibiendo solo a Luan. La comediante, al parecer, venía sola y destrozada, por lo que pudo hacerse a la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado en la "perfecta" relación disfuncional de ambas mujeres.

-... que tengan hijos, Luan. ¡Lo sabes! -oyó a Lincoln tratar de consolar a su hermana mayor.

-¡Ése es el problema! Ella quiere dos o tres, pero no quiero, Linc. ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar tener que cuidar niños que podrían ser unos cabezahuecas?!

-Luan, he escuchado peores preguntas viniendo de Leni, ¡Y eso fue hace décadas!

-Es que ya no sé como razonar con ella, Linky. ¿Cómo no perdiste la cabeza con todas nosotras en casa? -se llevó las manos a la frente, bastante frustrada de ver su matrimonio cayéndose a pedazos por un asunto delicado.

-Una persona sabia me dijo... que en la monta de toros mecánicos no importa la fuerza del agarre en sí, sino el agarre.

-No entiendo...

-Luan, ése es el problema que tienes. Te aferras lo más duro que puedes a algo que puede fracasar cuando debiste aferrarte a la idea lo mejor que puedes.

Por un momento, la expresión en la cara de su hermana mayor se oscurece, tratando de digerir lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. Vio como Lincoln le daba palmadas en la espalda, queriendo reconfortarla.

-Lo que no entiendo, Luan -Lisa habló desde el piso superior-, es el empeño que demuestran por apresurarse en una fecundación in vitro, en especial cuando hay potenciales donadores que, sinceramente, pueden ser unos cretinos con complejo de superioridad.

-No lo entienden bien -la cara de Luan, habitualmente sonriente, tomó una expresión bastante seria-. Maggie quiere que sea yo la que cargue con ello, y saben que no puedo permitirme eso.

-¿No puede hacerlo ella?

-De poder, puede. Pero no desea perder su "figura de modelo" -la risa de Luan fue amarga y sarcástica.

-Dudo mucho que sepa de modelos que trabajan embarazadas -Dijo despreocupado el peliblanco, recibiendo cuchillos por miradas-... ¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo. Solo soy humano.

-Uno con problemas de "eres un enfermo" -apuntó Lisa.

-Si... hay probabilidad de lluvias con potencial de "necesitas una novia" -el chiste de Luan apenas le arrancó una risita nerviosa-. Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque.

-Puedes meter un tenedor a la toma de corriente -añadió el peliblanco con cierto sarcasmo-. Quizá encuentres uno bien grande -una sonora carcajada de Lisa no se dejó esperar.

-Me estás jodiendo mucho -la mayor torció la mirada ante la franca risa de su hermana-. Ése chiste fue de la reunión de hace tres años en casa de mamá.

-Lo sé, pero nos has acostumbrado tanto a ellos que dejan de ser novedad si eres tú quien los cuenta.

Luego de la cena, (compuesta de una sencilla lasaña vegetariana y una suerte de carlota de toronja que no estuvo ni de lejos a lo que Lincoln tenía acostumbrada a Lisa, pero que a su hermana mayor le encantó), Luan fue a la habitación de invitados directo a descansar. Por su lado, ambos fueron a "sus habitaciones", cosa con la que no contaban dado que ni Luan ni Maggie solían quedarse luego de cenar, de ahí que la pieza estuviera más preparara para recibir a Lana, Lynn, Lucy y Lily. No había, por tanto, garantía de que ella durmiera cómoda.

Pasadas las tres, Luan ya había visto dos documentales, avanzado cinco capítulos de "Vampiros de la melancolía" y hecho flexiones con un tapete que a Lynn le agradaba por estar tejido en lana de llama, y ni así pudo dormir. Por ello, decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de leche tibia y, tal vez, dormir en el sofá.

Hacía tiempo que no se había sentido tan a gusto con su familia, por lo que decidió ver un álbum fotográfico. Algunas de las fotos que habían imprimido eran, sobre todo, de sus días de juventud. Las dos fotos de aquél día de las madres, el Nobel jr. siendo entregado a Lisa, Lincoln colgando de la puerta de la alacena, las fotos de ambos en sus respectivos Sadie Hawkins, sus graduaciones (las cinco de Lincolny la de Lisa), ambos en sus viajes por Centro y Sudamérica, las cicatrices de ése incidente con el puma en Chile, la quinta boda de Lola con Lindsay Sweetwater, el quinto divorcio de la modelo a los dos días...

Muchas de las fotos tenían algo en común. Desde que Lisa entró en clases con Johnson por segunda vez mientras validaba su escolaridad para acreditar como doctora en ciencias sociales, en por lo menos nueve de cada diez fotos aparecía su hermano. Y, por un solo instante, la idea le cruzó la cabeza.

"¿Lisa enamorada de Lincoln? Si es así, Lucy es fan de cambiar roles con Rocky".

Revisó los otros dos álbumes, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a comprender la situación de sus hermanos. En el primero, no halló gran cosa. Eran, sobre todo, las fotos de los chicos que Lisa decidió imprimir. Desde los primeros pasos de Lyra hasta el primer bajo de Lancelot, no encontró nada, mucho menos en las copias anexadas. Registros del hospital, fotos de ambos con su abuela, las notas de la primera suspensión de ambos por un incidente que implicó deshechos químicos volátiles...

El segundo álbum no tuvo mejores resultados. Eran, sobre todo, trabajos personales de su hermano con todas y cada una de sus hermanas. Desde la boda de Leni al primer concierto que Luna hiciera para homenajear al ya finado Mick Swagger, todas y cada una de las chicas habían salido bastante bien trabajadas, y algunas de ellas le estremecieron, como las fotos de estilo pin-up que Lori le pidiera para regalar a su marido en el séptimo aniversario, las viejas heridas de Lana tratando koalas a las afueras de Brisbane y la sesión en traje se baño que Lynn le exigió para enviar a Illustrated Sports como parte de una campaña para que retirasen los balones hechos de cuero artificial de las escuelas.

Habiendo llegado al final, encontró una foto de Lisa, la única de todo el álbum. Estaba fechada del periodo previo al ataque del puma. De lejos, pensó la comediante, era el mejor trabajo de su hermano.

En ella, Lisa realizaba una anotación cualquiera. Nada que no hubiese visto antes, incluso cuando ella misma y Maggie posaron desnudas para él el año anterior. Lo que le sorprendió de la toma fue el juego de luces que su hermano aprovechó, al haberse formado una especie de halo rodeando a su hermana. La luz, lejos de entorpecer la toma, realzó a la multidisciplinaria, como si ella tuviera un aire de santidad inmaculada.

Considerando que dicha foto no era evidencia de peso, Luan la regresó a su lugar junto a los otros dos.

Al subir, escuchó gemidos y alaridos de placer provenientes de la habitación de su hermano. Si bien la idea de que sus hermanitos se entregaran como animales volvió a sembrarse, lo que escuchó solo sepultó sus sospechas.

-¡Tragatelos, perra! ¡Hasta el fondo, Liam! -oyó vociferar a Tabby, mientras el chico se descargaba en un orgasmo bestial.

"Supongo que quiso ahorcar al ganso por cerdo", pensó la trigueña, riendo para sí.

~o~

A la par que Luan buscaba dormir, Lisa se las había ingeniado para que Lincoln pasara a su habitación, usando nada menos que una puerta falsa en el armario. Un añadido del que Lana no sabía nada.

Vio al peliblanco en su cama. Si bien con el tiempo tuvo que buscar la forma de no avergonzar a nadie por leer el ropa interior, lo más que sus hermanas lograron fue que, de menos, usara un pantaloncillo corto, lo suficientemente ceñido para que sintiera que está en calzoncillos pero lo bastante tapado como para que guardase un poco el pudor.

A la castaña ello le parecía bastante atractivo. Ver a Lincoln semidesnudo, con alguna lectura cualquiera entre manos y usando unos audífonos. Si seguía escuchando rock a escondidas, era algo que le podía pasar, e incluso no negaría que, ocasionalmente, al menos seis o siete veces al año eran para hacerlo escuchando a Smooch o a Judas Throne.

Con tranquilidad, se despojó de la blusa y la pantaleta, quedando totalmente desnuda. Mordió con suavidad la oreja izquierda de Lincoln, buscando despertar al mismo.

Instintivamente, despertó, aunque lo hizo agitado.

-¡Tranquilo! -Lisa trató de calmarlo- Solo soy yo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le invadió un terror nocturno. Largas sesiones de terapia no bastaron para sepultar lo ocurrido esa ya lejana noche.

-Soy solo yo...

-L-lo siento... si llegué... si llegué a golpearte...

-Descuida... no ignoro lo que pasó allá. Pero sé que puede animarte un poco.

Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Lincoln, empezando a estimular su pene por encima de la ropa. En respuesta, éste comenzó a besar el cuello de Lisa y a masajear sus senos mientras se sacaba la ropa.

-Detente... -Lincoln se contuvo de seguir- Creo que puede escucharnos.

Sin decir nada, Lisa prendió el pequeño televisor de la pieza y puso una película porno casera de Lincoln, del tiempo de éste en la universidad. En ella, se veía a una cierta chica punk que tenía encadenado a Liam a la cama. misma que tenía entonces un ajustado corpiño morado y rosa.

-Eso la despistará un poco -la genio se relamió los labios-. ¿Seguimos?

Ni tardo ni perezoso, enterró su rostro entre las piernas de Lisa, arrancando de ella un largo suspiro. Y a la par que el video seguía corriendo, los gemidos y alaridos que daban en la pantalla se confundían con los que la pareja emitía. Para ambos, fue una suerte que pusieran el seguro en sus cuartos, y el que Luan tragara el anzuelo aumentó su confianza.

~o~

Tras el amanecer, Luan se despidió de sus hermanos, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Lincoln que trabajarían juntos, siendo él director de fotografía, algo que el peliblanco aceptó.

Mientras Lisa hacía un poco de limpieza en lo que Lincoln dejaba a los niños en la escuela, notó que los álbumes de fotos estaban fuera de lugar y achacó el supuesto a Lyra.

Volviendo a verlos, sintió una ligera nostalgia. Los viajes, la sensación de peligro que pudieran controlar, la emoción de realizar un descubrimiento... todo ello le vino a la mente en un plan ligeramente descabellado.

~o~

Desde que hace seis años y medio se casara con Bruce, Claire había pasado por todo un desastre de vida. De aquél hombre de quien estaba acaramelada, solo quedaba el recuerdo, y ni siquiera mucho de eso le quedaba.

A los pocos meses de su boda, estalló una guerra en el Cáucaso, ya que la administración de entonces declaró que los intereses americanos "estaban en peligro" tras un asalto a la embajada de Estados Unidos en Armenia. ¿La verdadera causa? Rusia se negaba a acatar sanciones sobre un supuesto monopolio que ejercieron al controlar los yacimientos del casi extinto Mar Caspio. A tres años de iniciada la lucha, un proyectil de un RPG impactó el transporte en el que viajaba a la capital armenia, ocasionando que perdiera a su equipo. Sucesivas intervenciones para retirar de su cuerpo fragmentos de metralla terminaron por dejarlo parapléjico y condenando al sujeto a una perpetua pesa como es su silla de ruedas.

Desde que regresó del frente, el trato del marine, acreedor de un Corazón Púrpura y la Medalla del Congreso por una acción de rescate de civiles, dejó bastante que desear incluso a su propia familia. Todo un héroe nacional caído en desgracia por su discapacidad, un tanto dado a la bebida y con un fuerte resentimiento hacia la pretérita ocupación de su consorte, y más en particular contra sus vecinos.

La misma mañana que Luan era despedida por sus hermanos, discutían solo porque sacó un cierto recuerdo de su paso por Guatemala. Un collar de ámbar comprado en un local del mercado de Mixco, en la capital, antes de tomar camino a Ecuador, primera escala de aquel viaje por Sudamérica, con motivo de su cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué demonios sacaste a colación a esos dos? -el marine estaba furioso, pues el dicho adorno yacía en el suelo, ligeramente estrellado.

-¡Porque te niegas a aceptar que tengo una vida aparte de nosotros!

-¡Ahí tienes de nuevo! ¡Nosotros, nosotros! ¿Que hay de nosotros dos? ¿Qué demonios hay de nuestro "felices por siempre"?! -rugió Bruce.

Sin dudarlo, el parapléjico ex-militar arrojó sobre su cónyuge un florero, regalo de bodas que recibieron de parte de Lynn Loud. Ésta, nerviosa, apenas lo evitó. Pocos segundos después, se escuchó la campanilla del timbre.

Sin mediar palabra, Bruce tomó una magnum calibre 9 mm, única arma que el gobierno le permitió conservar, y colocó el cartucho en el cargador, temiendo más que nada enfrentar la "hipócrita beneficencia" de sus vecinos.

-Abre la maldita puerta -ordenó Bruce.

Sin más remedio, Claire tuvo que obedecer.

-¿Lisa? -Claire no cabía de la incredulidad, pues pese a vivir cruzando la calle no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

-Vine a hacerte una oferta que no podrías rechazar -esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Si es para viajar, lo siento. ¡No puedo! -la voz de Claire parecía querer quebrarse de un momento a otro-. ¡No desde que Bruce regresó del Cáucaso!

-Se que tiene motivos para temer, pero el problema no es con él.

-Me sorprendes, Lisa. Tienes cinco doctorados y no conoces los... horrores que los veteranos traen consigo.

-Él puede venir -ofreció Loud-. La zona a la que teníamos planeado ir es socialmente mortal en potencia.

-¡Tienes nueve hermanas! -reprochó la rubia de tinte-. Todas maravillosas personas que le arrancarán la cabeza al primer cabrón que a tí o a Lincoln les toquen un cabello, ¿y me pides a mí arriesgar mi pellejo?

-Entiendo perfectamente tu situación, y de verdad mereces algo mejor que ser la prisionera de un hombre al que un proyectil de alto poder de impacto le costó mucho más que la movilidad de sus extremidades inferiores.

-No entiendes -Lisa leyó cada una de sus expresiones, como si algo estuviese mal-. Bruce me necesita.

Amagando con cerrar la puerta, la de nuevo castaña vio a Lisa marcharse, no sin antes detenerla.

-Lo siento mucho, Lisa... ¡de verdad!

-Mientes -murmuró la castaña para sí-... Adios.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la discusión previa, que al parecer ya había remitido, apenas se reavivó, tornandose el ambiente en una tensión que apenas una navaja podría cortar.

-¡Anda! ¡Ve y se feliz con esa cerebrito incestuosa! -soltó el inválido con tanta ponzoña como le fue posible.

-¡Ella no es...!

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta, perra? ¡Esa mujerzuela es la puta de su hermano! -tan rápido como su silla le permitió, se acercó al taburete donde estaba el teléfono de la sala.

No alcanzó a llegar, pues la castaña por poco, muy poco, le derribó con todo y arma, la cual se accionó con la caída. El proyectil, sin más, impactó contra la cara de aquél supuesto hombre a la altura de la oreja, causando que la vecina y mejor amiga de Lisa quedara algo cubierta por salpicaduras de sangre y sesos, todo antes de soltar un grito desgarrador, sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar frente a un suicidio accidental.

~o~

Antes de llegar al pomo de la puerta, escuchó un disparo y un grito agónico, con una discusión previa. Pensó en regresar, pero descartó la idea. Igual y la policía terminaría por imputar cargos por complicidad de asesinato.

Luego que los niños fueran ésa noche a la cama, y ambos entraran a la cocina, en el televisor de la sala daban cuenta de lo sucedido horas atrás.

-Tenemos que hablar -anunció Lisa.

-¿Hablar?

-Si. Hablar. Hablar, speak, parlez, parlar... -Lisa sonaba bastante preocupada- ¡¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?!

-Ya entiendo que es hablar. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué.

-Solo ve y escucha.

Ambos entraron en la sala y prestaron atención a la pantalla.

- _Ésta tarde, en el boulevard Roosevelt, la naturalista y colaboradora cercana de la National Geographic Society, Claire Harper, fue detenida ésta tarde por el asesinato de su cónyuge, el marine retirado Bruce Harper. Los vecinos de la pareja afirmaron que la última persona con quien se relacionaron fue la Premio Nobel Lisa Loud, quien se reporta como posible..._ -Lincoln apagó el aparato y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¡No! ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-En ésto no tuve absolutamente nada que ver -afirmó la genio-. Conoces de sobra lo que el TEPT puede generar en quienes han ejercido en la milicia y retornado del... -bufó por volver a su viejo hábito de dar largas explicaciones-... el idiota debió pegarse un tiro por volver loco del Cáucaso.

-No, no... ¡No puede estar pasando!

-Temo que sí...

-No nuestra Claire...

-Te sugiero que metas tu cabeza en un balde con hielo y lo discutamos. Lo menos que podemos hacer... lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella es declarar. Declarar y esperar.

~o~

Sacar a Claire fue demasiado sencillo, pese a transcurrir poco más de una semana. La evidencia circunstancial, sumado a la declaración proporcionada por Lisa, fueron evidencia demasiado contundente para probar su inocencia y liberarla en una semana. No obstante, se ordenó que consulte a un psiquiatra, en parte por los abusos sufridos, en parte por el trauma que implica ver a una persona pegarse un disparo enfrente suyo. Y, hasta que terminara el papeleo que brinde el seguimiento, podría quedarse con alguien de confianza.

-Deja tus cosas en la sala, Claire -Lincoln llevó algunas de sus cosas sobre su hombro hasta el sillón, al tiempo que su huésped colocó una valija con su ropa-. Estás con amigos.

-Más bien con familia -corrigió Lisa-. Hemos pasado demasiado juntos como para que los lazos se tomen demasiado a la ligera.

Claire no pudo evitar ver algunas de las fotos enmarcadas en la sala. Ambos hermanos habían tenido extremo cuidado de no exhibir algunas fotos comprometedoras al resto del mundo. A contraparte, abundaban las fotos de ambos juntos y por separado, las fotos de los niños y animales retratados, además de una que otra instantánea familiar.

Dos cuadros llamaron poderosamente su atención. El primero era un dibujo que conocía bien, pues Lisa le contó que dos de sus sobrinos lo habían dibujado para Lincoln. En él, un felino humanoide era acuchillado por ambos hermanos.

El segundo cuadro, sin embargo, fue uno que caló hondo en su ánimo, pues fue una foto de su juventud en el que posaban todas las hermanas Loud, Lincoln y ella misma, junto al viejo gato Cliff, Charles, Watterson y un hamster que reconoció como el tercer Geo. La foto estaba fechada hacia 2021, pues en ésa época Lynn ya haría un tiempo de haber sido fichada por el Newcastle United. Todos, formados en dos filas y con el peliblanco en el centro, miraban al frente, sonrientes

Prestando atención a los detalles, Claire notó que Lincoln y Lisa tenían sus manos entrelazadas; mientras saludaba con la diestra con aquella "V de la victoria", la siniestra era la que estaba sujeta con la de Lisa, dandole un medio abrazo.

Perdida en las oscuras y reconfortantes nubes de la ensoñación con el pasado, había ignorado a la pareja. De todos modos, los conoce lo suficiente como para que el tabú le importe demasiado. Y, sobre todo, conoció esa tarde la peor faceta de su ya finado consorte. Una cara que, en lo personal, le resultó en extremo intolerante.

-¿Claire? -llamó Lincoln.

-¿Uh?

-Linc preguntaba si querías pollo o salmón para la cena -apuntó Lisa-. Aunque, por los viejos tiempos, estoy más que dispuesta a cenar carne seca.

~o~

 **Una de las cosas que me agrada de ésta pieza en sí, es el ritmo ascendente que toman las guitarras y la consistencia de los teclados. De poder viajar de nuevo, ésta canción viene a ser un punto de partida. No obstante...**

 **Hay dos situaciones estresantes con las que una pareja puede mostrarse bastante generosa dentro de ciertos límites, y ambos los he vivido como testigo. Decidir sobre tener hijos (vivida hacia 2009 con mi primer sobrino en camino) y una separación temporal o permanente (fines de 2013, la primera esposa de mi segundo hermano le echó a patadas de casa). Ambas pueden ser serios detonantes de temores que pueden joder una vida como mínimo, y si bien la primera se resolvió medianamente bien, la segunda se jodió toda.**

 **Daré respuesta a sus reviews:**

 ** _pirata_... mis recuerdos de HdA ya son bastante vagos, pero admito que ese fue el mejor chiste de Jake (claves a buscar en YT, Jake está malito). Y si... una pequeña coincidencia de la letra era necesaria. Muito obrigado.**

 ** _Coven_ , consideremos que, en la relativamente confusa cronología interna, la serie inicia a fines de febrero de 2016. Ergo, Lincoln nacería hacia 2005 y Lisa entre 2011 y 2012. La pasada cita, Lincoln contaría ya 30 años, y Lisa 23. Debo añadir, a nivel conjetural, que Savino no ha dejado en claro cuando cumple años cada miembro, por lo que hay una cierta libertad para calcular, o de menos establecer, las fechas de cumpleaños de todos ellos. Ello, claro está, hasta que no haya una data actualizada.**

 **Dicho esto, las edades en la presente fueron, si la cuenta no me falla:**

 **Lori 41, Leni 40, Luna 39, Luan 38, Lynn jr 37, Lincoln 35, Lucy 32, las gemelas 30, Lisa 28 y Lily 25.**

 ** _Julex93_ , poniendome un poco a pensar, llegué a la conclusión de que el "albinismo" de Lincoln no es sino una particularidad genética más rara como lo es el leucismo. Hereditario, si, pero nada de qué preocuparse.**

 **Oh, ya a su tiempo sabrás no solo eso, sino qué lo detonó todo sobre éste guapetón *saca una imagen de Clyde*. Más o menos en dos capítulos más. Siendo honesto, quise colgarme tanto de una referencia que pirata encontró como del juego de palabras que, líneas arriba, expuse. Suerte, parce.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_.**


	9. Prados iluminados

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 ** _La Novena Hora_**

 ** _Prados iluminados_**

 ** _(Candle Lawns)_**

 **Saliendo de Windhoek, Namibia**

 **Solsticio de verano austral de 2047**

 **A campo abierto frente al mar.**

 _Éramos los mejores, nunca pensamos que hubiera un límite... Pero ahora se ha desatado el caos..._

Luego de cerca de varios años desde el deceso de Lynn sr, le tocó la hora a Rita. La orgullosa madre de diez chicas y un chico no sufrió mucho, pues trató de pasar tanto tiempo con su numerosa prole tanto como fuera posible.

De hecho, el último año de vida fue lo que le costó la misma, pues algunos de los viajes que deseaba hacer de toda la vida los realizó durante el mismo. Lo mismo pasó una temporada con Lori y Bobby en el centro de México que en la convulsa tribuna del New St. James Park en una final de copa con Lynn. Lo mismo pasó unos elegantes días en la Semana de la Moda de Milán con Leni y Lola que cuidando cachorros de panda junto a Lana o en un espectáculo subido de tono en Las Vegas cortesía de Luan y Maggie.

Fue durante su estancia en el festival de rock y metal más grande de Alemania en el que Luna tocaba que se dio la orden del geriatra que condenaba a la viuda a pasar sus últimos días postrada en cama. No habría más viajes para Rita.

Qué equivocado estaría ése hombre dos veces más.

Con Lucy (quien la llevó a Budapest, en Hungría), conoció varios castillos, e incluso Bela, el único hijo de Lucy y Rocky, le mostró las fallas estructurales de un castillo. Incluso se había sacado una espina de décadas atrás, al convertirse en co-autora de "La malevolencia del Voivoda", el canto de cisne del subgénero de vampiros en toda la historia.

Tras haber recorrido Hungría y el viejo territorio de Transilvania y Valaquia en Rumania, había tocado turno a Lisa, quien optó por un lugar tranquilo e idílico como lo es Nueva Zelanda... el hogar de animales estrafalarios como tuataras, keas y kiwis, y el lugar al que Lincoln habría querido llevarla por ser donde grabaran "El Rey de los Aros", hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Un lugar tranquilo para una muerte tranquila por la madrugada, a horas de regresar a suelo continental americano.

A petición de Rita en su testamento, y también por razones sanitarias de protocolo internacional, su cuerpo había sido cremado y distribuido en once partes rigurosamente iguales. Que su prole hiciera lo que considerasen necesario, era algo que tuvo muy en cuenta. Así, quienes quedaban de la familia Loud original se habían reunido como pudieran, bien por una videollamada en conferencia o haciendo acto de presencia.

De común acuerdo, solo dos partes se utilizaron en formas poco convencionales. Lana enterró su parte en un manzano sembrado en un rancho a las afueras de Royal Woods, mientras que Lola había convertido la correspondiente en un diamante que usaría en un anillo. El resto de las cenizas fue enviado al único Loud con quien no pasó tiempo fuera del país antes de morir.

Y ahí estaba él, Lincoln Loud, saliendo de Windhoek tomando la carretera que llevaba a uno de los accesos del Parque Nacional Desierto de Kalahari, en Namibia, al sur del continente, con 9/11 partes de las cenizas de su querida madre, sin más compañía que Lisa y los niños, a quienes recientemente expulsaron de la primaria de Royal Woods.

Manejando por el árido desierto, Lincoln lucía más bien deprimido. De niño, él tenía que esperar pacientemente por tener un poco de atención de sus padres, dos de las personas que más había amado en toda su vida. Años atrás, no pudo despedirse de su padre, pero ahora, con su madre tenía una pequeña oportunidad, aunque ésta ya no le pueda escuchar.

-¡Deja mi gorra! -Lancelot protestaba porque su hermana menor le quitó la misma, una gorra verde con detalles en rojo.

-¡No me obligues a dejarte con una sordera crónica, tarado subdesarrollado! -la amenaza de Lyra se dejó sentir.

-¡¿Crees que no puedo fastidiarte, cara de perro?!

-¡Por lo menos tengo la cara de un perro lindo, ignorante!

-¡¿Ah, si?! Tu... tu... ¡Pedazo de gnomo feo!

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar ofenderme con el mediocre uso de una figura mitológica, oso bruto!

-¿Donde está Luna cuando uno la necesita? -Lisa parecía recrearse en viejos recuerdos de los viajes de infancia, mientras Lancelot y Lyra peleaban entre sí.

-Niños, tranquilos. De verdad necesito hacer esto -Lincoln apenas alzó la voz, pues lo único que él había querido era llevarla a ver alguno de los espectáculos más grandes que la naturaleza podía seguir ofreciendo-. Es algo que... le debo a mamá.

Los dos hermanos vieron con sorpresa a su padre, pues en su vida han visto al padre, el hermano, el amigo, e incluso el cónyuge. Nunca habían pensado en su propio padre como hijo de familia.

Caso contrario, y mucho más comprensible, fue la mirada de Lisa. Lo conoce de toda su vida, y nada le produjo más desazón que ver a buena parte de todo su mundo agrietarse de la forma más cruel. De hecho, a ella tocó el dudoso honor de ser la última persona en verla con vida, preparar los documentos para la repatriación de los restos mortales y dar la fatal noticia al resto de la familia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si... estoy bien, Lisa... es solo que... a ella, a papá y a ustedes les debo todo -el desgano del peliblanco era muy palpable, ya que apenas llegando al aeropuerto quiso terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-¿Como fue la abuela contigo? -Lyra mostraba una sincera preocupación por su padre.

-Estoy seguro que no quieres hablar de ello aún -Lisa se mostró comprensiva.

-Dudo mucho que con mamá y las tías tuvieras mucha atención suya -Lancelot se encogió de hombros, sin recibir respuesta.

Por desgracia, Lincoln tenía algo en mente.

~x~

Aunque la casa Loud original se mantenía e incluso se reconstruyó parcialmente, tenía ése encanto que toda gran familia veía en ella. Los primeros conciertos, las primeras citas, las buenas y malas noticias, los inevitables problemas de la estructura... inclusive la nostalgia que en todos suele despertar.

Fue la mañana que Rita Loud se preparaba para ir a Nueva Zelanda junto a Lisa que, en un arrebato de añoranza, decidieron limpiar el ático, ya no para vender lo que pudiera ser comerciable, sino simplemente por limpiarlo y mantener cierto órden.

Entre las cosas que aparecieron, encontraron algunas cosas interesantes como aquél traje de ardilla que usó Lincoln un tiempo, la vieja bicicleta que Lori heredara a Lincoln, el busto del vampiro Edwin a quien Lucy reverenciaba con amor, el tazón de agua para perro de Lana, las docenas de tiaras y cintas que ganó Lola de niña, el primer trofeo de Lincoln que llegó por mérito propio a la repisa... hasta la única tiara que Lana ganó gracias a que suplantó a Lola. Nada fue pasado por alto.

-¿Bitácora de experimento social LiL-061? -Lincoln encontró la vieja caja de audios que Lisa había dejado tras de sí cuando abandonaron la casa-. ¿Sabes que es esto?

-Solo sabía que Lisa usaba un viejo reproductor de 8 Gb como grabadora -respondió lacónica la anciana-. Si no hay forma de reproducirlo, creo que es inútil guardarlo.

-¿Sabes donde está mi vieja laptop?

Rebuscó en la cochera, esperanzado con que el viejo aparato funcionara aún. Dicha bitácora podía ayudarle un poco, pues sabía de sobra las nomenclaturas que Lisa empleaba con sus proyectos.

Luego de comprobar que el obsoleto dispositivo seguía funcionando bien, Lincoln se preparó para escuchar todo cuanto su amada almacenó sobre ése proyecto, mismo que Lisa confesó haber abortado, pero del que nunca le habló absolutamente nada.

-Bien, empecemos...

- _Día uno del experimento. El sujeto de experimentación se prepara para lo que es una conducta social y biológica en extremo reprobable. La secreción de hormonas al lado del denominado "objeto de deseo" por parte del sujeto de pruebas es alarmante, lo que nos conduce al planteamiento. ¿Puedo, en un sentido biológico y emocional, amar carnalmente a mi hermano?_

 _"La hipótesis basada en la lógica del impulso conocido como ética, obliga a que no es posible. Y estoy dispuesta a debatir eso con hechos"._

Si Lincoln no sabía lo que significaba la traición, eligió el peor día para enterarse de ello.

- _Día treinta y nueve del experimento. Desde el día doce no había realizado avances tan significativos por la falta de oportunidad. Este fin de semana, sin embargo, se presentó una pequeña ventana de posibilidades al ser la fecha de un deleznable baile. Reconozco, sin embargo, que en bailes modernos estoy falta de práctica. De momento, es todo. Los resultados se registrarán a la brevedad, toda vez que la mascarada haya finalizado._

"Perfecto... toda una jodida mentira"

- _Día cuarenta y tres del experimento._

 _"Hoy, el sujeto de pruebas tuvo grandes avances con el "objeto". Por un lado, la secreción de endorfina y oxitocina registraron niveles nunca antes vistos. Por el otro... los planes que él tiene pueden interferir seriamente. Aunado a ello, la visita del resto de nuestras unidades fraternas proyectada para Acción de Gracias podría entrañar un riesgo grande. Si bien no cuento con la asistencia de Lynn y Luan, el que Luna y Lori se presenten podrá presentarse como un reto al experimento_ -dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de seguir-. _En cuanto se disponga de mejores datos, no puedo avanza nada"._

- _¿Con quién hablas?_ -escuchó la juvenil voz de Lily, interrumpiendo la grabación.

- _Es para mi bitácora. Vuelve a dormir._

 _"Confome avanza la prueba, el sujeto de pruebas no puede evitar atarse a las necias emociones humanas. Lisa Loud... fuera._

"Si... toda una puta mentira".

Así, Lincoln Marie Loud, el hombre del plan, el fotógrafo con el que Lisa tuvo su primera vez y concibió a dos maravillosos niños, el perfecto padre, amante y hermano, descubrió que vivió una mentira, una maldita mentira junto a una persona que amó como una novia cuando era su hermana menor.

Por su mente resonaron muchas palabras, ninguna de ellas amable.

 _Monstruo_

 _Bestia putañera_

 _Animal incestuoso_

 _Cerdo_

 _Bastardo_

 _Enfermo_

- _Día ciento setenta y dos. El objeto de deseo se va tomar una noche con amigos. Rusty, Liam, Tabby y Penélope son sus únicas compañías, y con todo temo que podría arrancarles la cabeza si no fuera porque iré al teatro con Clare. Dijo que sería algo de Ibsen, cosa que despertó mi interés._

 _"Anotación posterior: apenas siendo las 3:59 am, GMT -6 Hora del Centro, desper... el sujeto de pruebas despertó con la mano izquierda en el área genital brindando estímulos táctiles en dicha parte de su anatomía..._

Apagó la reproducción y fue a buscar a su madre, quien estaba bajando del ático.

-Ma... ma... ma...

-¿Que tienes, Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?

Lincoln esperaba de todo en ese momento, pues si bien hacía ya tiempo que Lily dejó el hogar familiar, cualquiera de sus hermanas tenía las puertas abiertas para volver, por lo que sus viejas habitaciones volvieron a estar como antes. Dos camas o una litera (en el caso de Luna y Luan). En cambio, el armario de blancos que fungió como habitación no podía ser una habitación de nuevo, por lo que el viejo estudio se convirtió en la habitación de Lincoln.

Él nunca se consideró preparado para enterarse de que su vida, todo por lo que desde algún punto de su juventud, se fue directo por el drenaje. Peor aún: no estaba preparado para enterarse que él podría haber sido, en un muy largo tiempo, un conejillo de Indias.

Miró a los ojos a su madre, como si de un condenado a muerte buscara a la suya en medio de un mar de odio, aquél que busca amor donde solo hay una ira y un odio implacables.

-T-t... todo...

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué tienes? -se preocupó la madre del peliblanco- ¿Estás bien?

-...mentiras... Todo han... sido... mentira sobre mentira... Un... monumento... a mis... pecados.

-Lincoln Loud, me extraña que...

Más por la necesidad de hallar consuelo, se arrodilló y abrazó la cintura de su aún rubia madre.

- _¡Perdóname, madre! ¡Te he humillado!_ -sollozó mientras bajaba su rostro, lamentando un error sin remedio.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón, Lincoln?

- _He... te he fallado, madre... ¡Toda mi vida! ¡Toda mi puta vida es una mentira!_

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? -la matriarca trató de acariciar la cabeza de su vástago, a lo que éste rehusó.

- _¡La tengo, madre! ¡Soy un maldito monstruo! ¡He tenido sexo con Lisa! ¡Sus hijos... son mis hijos!_

La cara de Rita Loud, la siempre amable madre de once niños, parecía haber perdido todo el color en su rostro.

~x~

Mientras conducía, no dejaba de ver por el retrovisor a sus hijos. Hasta antes de enterarse, veía a Lancelot como un buen músico capaz de compartir escenario junto a Luna si quisiera, y a su hija menor ya la imaginaba siguiendo el ejemplo de otras tantas personas, Lana a la cabeza de todas ellas. Los amaba... ahora, sin embargo, los veía con una mezcla de amor y piedad.

Llegaron al atardecer a una zona relativamente vírgen del desierto, en una zona cercana a la frontera meridional del país. Allí, junto a un matorral, se encontraba una curiosa manada de cebras con los cascos curvados, engordando mientras la luz se difuminaba.

-¡Vergüenza debería dar a las autoridades por permitir que existan aberraciones! -gruñó Lisa, molesta por ver a semejantes equinos vivir como si nada-. ¿Quién habrá sido el ignorante que permitió semejante abuso? -veía con una brutal mueca de desaprobación.

-Supongo que algún excéntrico potentado inglés que decidió experimentar con endogamia -la voz de Lincoln denotaba algo que Lisa nunca había empleado con ella.

Frialdad.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -Lisa estaba sinceramente preocupada.

-No, no... estoy bien -sonrió con fingida jovialidad, sin disimular que algo andaba mal con él-. Estupendamente bien.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás mal. Puedes... sincerarte conmigo.

Trató de abrazar a su hermano, mas éste la rechazó asqueado consigo mismo.

-En serio, Lincoln, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo?

-¿Que pasa conmigo? -empezó a reír... aunque era una risa maliciosa que fue aumentando a una estruendosa carcajada- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Creo que esto -sacó un viejo reproductor y unos audífonos para dar sus motivos- Creo que la pregunta es ¿qué demonios cruzó por tu cabeza? ¡Ésa es la maldita pregunta!

Al instante, la pantalla del aparato se encendió en una pista de audio.

-"Bitácora del Experimento social LiL-061"... ¿Cómo es que... obtuviste esto? -la mujer se intrigó, pensando que había quedado todo eso en el olvido.

-Tal vez esto lo explique. ¿Acaso solo somos esto para tí? ¿Otro experimento?

-Lincoln, yo...

-Creí que habíamos madurado como para hablar de eso... pero creo que tu nunca vas a superar tu manía de buscar "el bien de la humanidad" -dijo éstas palabras con particular desprecio, motivado por su rabia-. Creo que me equivoqué.

-Escucha... eso fue en un principio, pero luego...

-¿Luego qué? -la urna que sostenía con las cenizas de su madre parecía querer doblarse ante la fuerza de los brazos de Lincoln- ¿Un Nobel de la Paz? ¿O tal vez otro de Medicina?

-Te estás poniendo pesado con todo eso, Linc.

-Lisa Marie Loud... nuestra vida ha sido una mentira. ¡Un maldito delirio de una megalómana miserable y ególatra!

-¿Ah, si? -el rostro de Lisa perdió toda templanza y sintió un oscuro fuego correr en sus venas- ¡Pues todos tus estúpidos planes de vida no fueron nada sin mí!

La bofetada fue rápida.

-T... ¡Te odio! -gritó Lincoln antes de ir al norte con la urna.

Para Lisa era algo extraño. Ella, que nunca había golpeado a su hermano desde la niñez de ambos si no era para quitarle algún cigarrillo de la boca o por algún pleito familiar, le soltó una feroz bofetada en la sien izquierda, dejándolo con el rostro adolorido. Un hermoso lugar había sido mancillado, y todo por la oscura revelación que, indirectamente, le hizo a su hermano.

Algo que floreció en el lugar más seco de la tierra, empezó a morir en el más contradictorio.

-¿Que pasó con papá? -Lyra preguntó con inocencia, pues ella y su hermano se habían apartado prudentemente a explorar los alrededores.

-Al auto -bufó molesta-. Ya.

-¿Acaso pelearon?

-Lyra -su hermano la contuvo-, mejor no discutamos.

Los dos chicos entraron en la todoterreno, mientras su madre se alejaba.

Lisa había empezado a maldecirse a sí misma y a golpear la suave arena, ahuyentando a los animales que estaban cerca en medio de una estampida. Mientras soltaba la enorme retahila de insultos que conocía, de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas.

~o~

Mientras se alejaba de Lisa y el sitial del campamento, Lincoln se estaba arrepindiendo de haber discutido de semejante manera con Lisa, preguntándose cuando había perdido la dirección de su vida.

Ya las estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno austral, y el escaso refugio que le proporcionaba una terrera abandonada de hienas no era de mucha ayuda. Ni hablar del incipiente fuego que hizo con matorrales y madera que encontró en un sitio y otro. La madera estaba humedecida por el contacto con el agua de mar y la humedad que se desató durante el crepúsculo, por lo que el fuego se negaba a darle apenas luz y calor.

Sosteniendo contra su pecho la urna, empezó a llorar, amargamente arrepentido de la discusión que llevó a querer golpear a su hermana. Si cruzó la línea del amor carnal, ¿por qué no pudo hacer lo mismo con su momentáneo odio?

Al mismo tiempo que se planteó esa pregunta, obtuvo la respuesta. Le era imposible odiarla, pues la amaba de todas formas humanamente posibles. No le importó ser usado como conejillo de Indias no pocas veces en su infancia. No le importó ya que él haya sido un sujeto de pruebas... lo que le dolió de verdad fue saberse el sujeto de un experimento social a todas luces reprobable.

-¿Qué hice mal? -sollozaba mientras sujetaba la urna- Te necesito, mamá... quiero ir a casa.

~o~

 ** _Candle lawns_... ¿Que puedo pensar de esa canción? Apenas recuerdo la letra, pero la melodía me recuerda a una separación por la que uno llega a sentir añoranza y arrepentimiento.**

 **No es una canción que me guste dado el contexto, tanto de la melodía como del final plasmado aquí. Otra cosa que me recordó a mí mismo. Hijo de padres divorciados, mi padre, el hombre que se supone debía ser mi modelo de vida, abandonó a mi madre cuando yo apenas tenía año y medio, y encima le negó el divorcio hasta que yo cumplí los dieciocho, momento en el que no me encontraba tan bien que digamos.**

 **Lincoln al fin descubrió, parcialmente, una verdad que tomó por amarga. No sabe, empero, lo que llevó a tomar decisiones definitivas en su vida. Y ello, cerca del final, solo puede tener una de dos salidas.**

 **La siguiente cita va a ser un descanso relativo de los Loud. No... estaba previsto en un principio, pero dada la naturaleza de la siguiente canción del tracklist, hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo, de la mano de un gran ausente en ésta obra.**

 **Hora de responder las reviews, gente:**

 ** _pirata_ , si es un creepypasta y no las iniciales de _Hora de Aventura_ , no tenía idea. Si Lana y Luan sospechaban, ello se fue por la borda. ¿Bubis? ok, el departamento de suculencia no se abrirá en un tiempo.**

 ** _imperialwar1234_ , emotiva y todo, pero ¿adivina qué, viejo? Justo hoy acabamos de llegar al evento principal. Y el que me pongas a la altura de Banghg y MontanaHatsune92 me halaga, pero dudo siquiera ser peso fragata, si a embarcaciones vamos. Saludos desde la apestosa y mojada Ciudad de México.**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , si escuchaste el disco completo antes de haber llegado a éste punto, una cosa es más que segura. Va a doler. Así que si, ve por una cerveza. Y no... No le saques la tapa aún.**

 ** _Arokham_ , la idea era, desde un principio, humanizarla. Ponerla OoC poco a poco, una pequeña (ajá) deconstrucción-reconstrucción, y es la primera vez que saco a alguien de su molde. Descuida, que acabamos de pasar el penúltimo salto. Sigo preguntando, ¿quien es Quilla? Realmente necesito ponerme al día en mitologías americanas.**

 ** _Julex93_ , hay ideas que, ciertamente, debiera explicar en un apéndice. Si escuchaste el disco completo, entonces ya puedes hacerte una idea de cómo va a terminar. Pero esto... va a doler. Y, asumo la posibilidad de error con las fechas, escudandome en el vacío que hay sobre sus fechas de cumpleaños.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , es un gusto verte por acá. No entendí bien eso del modo machine gun, pero espero que el drama que se presenta en esta, la cita del día, haya dejado el suspenso al filo de la navaja... hum... ya me planteo algo sobre Avantasia, pero... meh, paso. Hay proyectos en puerta, entre moteles de segunda, prisiones y... el final y la precuela del buque insignia. Estar saturadísimo de ideas no es bueno, y algunos autores por aquí son prueba fehaciente de ello.**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer._**


	10. Perla blanca, océanos negros

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 **Disclaimer 3** : El track _White Pearl, black oceans_ es propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica, bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko y licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Interludio**_

 _ **Perla blanca, océanos negros**_

 _ **(White pearl, black oceans)**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Solsticio de invierno boreal de 2047**

 **Casa de la familia McBride**

 _Mi pequeña torre selló ni destino._

Otra mañana aburrida como todas. El mismo café cargado de casa, el mismo desayuno insípido, la misma Penélope, dulce, despidiéndose en la puerta de la misma casa, el mismo tráfico, la misma aburrida escuela donde estudian los mismos niños...

Clyde McBride sentía que su propia existencia era una mala jugada trazada por el destino en una vida que parecía prometedora y pacífica. El producto de haber sabido elegir y haber fallado una y otra vez hasta dar con la respuesta que le permitiera avanzar en la vida.

En su oficina estaba dispuesto a llamar a citar a los padres de algunos estudiantes conflictivos. Kagney, Santiago, Pierce, Harper, Loud...

Llegando al apellido Loud, no pudo evitar autocomplacer su propia decisión. Amanda y Samantha Loud no eran en realidad problemáticas, pero habían heredado el humor temerario de su madre. No podía decir lo mismo de Solomon, hijo legal de Luan Loud, ni de sus mayores dolores de cabeza.

De la papelera que tenía sobre su escritorio, había dejado dos hojas de exalumnos que dejaron de ser su problema en el momento de firmar su expulsión.

Meditando por un momento sobre dicha decisión, se felicitó a sí mismo por haber expulsado a esos dos hermanos, los instigadores de la Rebelión de los Jueves de Tacos hace años. Los creadores de desórdenes varios desde el infeliz día en el que entraron por las puertas de la primaria y jardín de infancia de Royal Woods.

Empezó a leer.

 _Lyra Luna Loud. Nueve años. Estudiante de cuarto grado en la clase de Chris Savino. Coeficiente intelectual por encima de 190. Capaz de ejecutar planes extremadamente precisos y hallar recovecos legales. Recomendaciones amplias por parte de Shrinivas para promoverla a preparatoria directamente._

 _Lancelot Lynn Loud III. Once años. Estudiante de quinto grado originalmente en la clase de Carol Pingrey, removido a las clases de Jordan Rosato y Tabatha Adlon-Miller. Coeficiente intelectual no cuantificado pero se presume similar a su hermana. Proporciona respaldos de plan a su hermana. Recomendaciones amplias por parte de Shrinivas para promoverlo a preparatoria directamente._

Sobre las fotos de ambos, alegremente había estampado los sellos en tinta roja con la palabra "EXPULSADO".

Dirigió su mirada al patio y se recreó viendo a los estudiantes... sus estudiantes. En algún lado, Bela Loud debía escribir otro de sus cuentos de terror. Vio a la morena Lynn y a la rubia Jade columpiarse mientras veían, nerviosas, como sus rubias primas gemelas dominaban al monitor, usando una cuerda para saltar y una pañoleta para amordazarlo.

En el fondo, no odiaba a los Loud o a sus descendientes, pero recordó ésa mañana que jodió toda su relación con ellos.

Y, especialmente, con él.

~x~

Diecisiete años.

La edad lo resume todo. Ansias por empezar a fanfarronear con una licencia de manejo, de empezar a ir a fiestas donde fluyen ríos de alcohol mientras el humo de los cigarrillos nubla la vista a la par que algunas drogas nublaban los sentidos de quien las consumía. Una dorada edad en la que se comienza a experimentar en todos los aspectos posibles. Amores, drogas, adrenalina, sexo...

Clyde McBride no escapó de aquella vorágine hormonal. Y justo esa noche, tuvo una de las peores trifulcas en casa de sus padres.

-¡Púdrete, papá! ¡Si vas a cogerte a papá Harold, de menos no me digas lo que puedo o no hacer!

-¡Estás a un paso de irte a la calle! -amenazó Howard, quien nunca había lidiado semejante ola... no... tsunami de hormonas.

-Clyde, vamos. Sé razonable -trató de negociar Harold.

-¿Razonable? ¡Razonable mi trasero! -trató de cubrir la desnudez de Haiku, quien solo estaba expectante e imperturbable ante semejante discusión-. ¡¿Ustedes pueden tener intimidad y yo no?! ¡Vaya hipócritas que tengo por padres!

Tomó a la oriental y su ropa y salieron al garage. Solos, el moreno esperó a que ella se vistiera.

-Clyde... -llamó Haiku, mientras subía su pantaleta-... lo nuestro no puede funcionar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Eres un chico especial, pero siento que no me mereces.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero... -el chico se puso nervioso ante la idea de que lo corten.

-No puedes sacar a Lori Loud de tu cabeza.

Y era cierto. Clyde no había superado su enamoramiento de la infancia por la hermana mayor de Lincoln Loud. Por más sesiones que el doctor López le diera, éste fue el primero en hartarse, por lo que dejó la ciudad sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡¿Y tu no puedes...?!

-Ya no disfruto a los vampiros como antes... -se excusó ella- Yo ya saqué muchos de mis viejos espectros y los dejé atrás. Algo de lo que no eres capaz.

"Adios... Haiku. Suerte para combatir a tus demonios. No has sido mi tumba, pero fui bien acogida en ella", pensó Clyde, ignorando que las palabras de Haiku eran verdad.

-Eres un gran hombre, Clyde... pero tus cadenas no las impuso nadie. Adios.

La nipona abandonó la propiedad de los McBride, sin haber derramado una sola lágrima.

Horas después del pleito, sus padres decidieron darle su espacio. De entre los psicólogos que habían encontrado, ninguno había sido de ayuda, pues el doctor López abandonó Royal Woods en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.. Ni un tullido que tenía certificación como Gran Maestro ajedrecista, ni un cínico a quien sus pacientes tildaban como un "hijo de la gran puta". Mucho menos una terapeuta conocida por su abierta homofobia y postura antifeminista.

En la soledad de su habitación, echó un vistazo a los videos que él y Haiku habían grabado para su uso personal. Muchos de ellos eran sesiones a solas, grabaciones tomadas por videochat, juegos eróticos con juguetes que solo ella sabía de donde demonios los sacó, entre otros que conformaban su colección particular.

En uno de ellos, la pareja ya había avanzado bastante en sus juegos como para dar el paso de una forma curiosa. No era que Haiku fuese tímida, pero sentía, y Clyde lo comprobó de primera mano, una fascinación rayana en el fetiche por tener relaciones completamente vestida. Le encantaba tanto que era casi exclusivamente la forma en que las tenían, aunque había ocasiones en las que ella le daba gusto y se entregaba a sus impulsos totalmente desnuda.

Fue precisamente una de esas noches en que Clyde tuvo ése pleito en particular. Ella les agradaba, pero no soportaron ese tipo de encuentros en particular.

Recostado en su cama, decidió borrar todo el material que ambos habían tomado. No era rencoroso ni nada por el estilo, sino que él decidió no hacerse daño con una exnovia. Como dijo ella, él no podía sacudirse de sus viejos fantasmas. Peor, nunca se había sacudido del más añejo de todos.

Lori Loud.

Desde sus nueve años, el moreno estaba perdidamente enamorado de la primogénita del clan, tratando de hacer lo imposible para, siquiera, tener un poco de su atención. Y a sus once años, la única vez que la rubia y hermosa hermana de su mejor amigo le prestó algo de atención, se desorientó de la peor forma posible y perdió el conocimiento.

Su infantil enamoramiento se convirtió en obsesión, pues estaba esperanzado de que Bobby Santiago se fuera, lo arrestaran, lo golpearan o lo que sea, dentro de lo legal, para tener su momento. Por ello, Haiku había tratado de ayudarle toda vez que el doctor López se fuera.

Recogió la invitación que le había llegado en la mañana y la leyó:

 _De entre las cenizas surgió dos veces_

 _Y en la tierra plantamos la bandera._

 _En el corazón dorado del invierno_

 _Es que la piedra enalteció su nombre._

 _-O-_

 _Roberto Santiago jr. y Lori Loud se complacen en extender_

 _la más cordial invitación a su enlace matrimonial_

 _-O-_

 _Padres:_

 _Roberto Santiago sr._

 _María Santiago_

 _Lynn Loud sr._

 _Rita Loud_

 _-O-_

 _Padrinos:_

 _Lincoln Marie Loud_

 _Ronalda Anne Santiago_

 _-O-_

 _La recepción tendrá lugar a las 9:00 hrs_

 _del sábado 25 de Junio_

 _del año_

 _2022_

 _en el salón de eventos_

 _Oakenshield_

El peor día de su vida ya tenía fecha de confirmación. Y faltaban exactamente dos semanas para que todas sus esperanzas con Lori fueran obliteradas.

Por tanto, decidió hablar con Lincoln al respecto.

-Vamos, contesta hermano...

Apenas pasó un minuto y no tuvo respuesta. Volvió a marcar y a usar ése viejo transmisor.

- _Si, ¿diga?_

-¿Lincoln?

- _No, solo soy el hada de los dientes tomando un descanso en Nueva Orleans_ -respondió con sarcasmo y pesadez.

-Lincoln, ¡Soy yo!

- _¿Qué necesitas, Clyde?_

-Viejo, necesitamos hablar.

- _Cada que hablamos es sobre Lori, sexo, Lori, Haiku, Lori, sentimientos... ¿Puedo elegir el tema esta vez?_

-Es sobre tí que quiero hablar contigo.

- _¿Ah, si? Pues dispara, hermano._

-Me llegó la invitación a la boda de Lori, pero... ¿Por qué apareces como padrino?

- _Ah... eso. Lori se siente culpable por el hecho de que Ronna y yo tuvieramos una pesadilla hecha cita. ¿Puedes creer que la cocinera derramó por su culpa un pozole a la cassoulette y quemó a "Lincoln jr"?_

-Uy...

- _Debiste ver a Ronna. Tan sutil y encantadora como siempre rellenandole la boca con burritos de foie-gras._

-Lincoln, eso no es nada sano.

- _Ya se lo he dicho. Le dije que Lori no podía comer nada graso hasta la fiesta de compromiso_

-No hablaba de Ronnie Anne. ¡Hablo de como trató a Lori!

- _Creí que Haiku te ayudu a superarla._

-Ella... ella me cortó.

- _¿Qué?_

-Dijo que no saldrá conmigo porque no la he superado, ¡La sigo amando! Aún amo sus gases, su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar...

- _Clyde, esto te lo digo como tu mejor amigo. Si pude sacarme la espina en el trasero que fue Cristina, podrás echar a Lori de tu mente. ¡Ya Penélope te acosaba desde el quinto grado y ese proyecto del huevo!_

-No me la recuerdes. La semana pasada robó unos calzoncillos de mi casillero en el gimnasio.

- _Viejo... Éso es enfermo._

-Bueno... supongo que te veré en dos semanas.

- _¡Ése es mi hermano de otra familia!_

-Nos vemos, Lincoln

- _Cuídate, Clyde. No dejes que roben tus calzones._

Habiendo colgado, hizo algo que, creyó, debió hacer hace tiempo.

Se escabulló subrepticiamente hacia el minibar que Howard había comprado hace un mes y robó una botella de Glennlivith de 1979. Buena cosecha para ser un mal año para la cebada en Glasgow. Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el adolescente ya estaba ebrio con un solo vaso a palo seco. No ebrio alegre ni despreciable, miserable y cochino, sino un ebrio melancólico y adolorido, tan ebrio que se dedicaba a ver todas las fotos que tenía de Lori, llorando, bebiendo y añorando ése viejo amor que ya pertenece a alguien más.

Llegado el, para algunos, gran día, Clyde alistó su mejor traje gris y sus zapatos de ante. Aderezó todo ello con una colonia de pimienta, sándalo y limón marroquí y una elegante corbata azul eléctrico.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? -Harold se mostraba escéptico.

-Totalmente seguro, papá.

-Bueno, suerte osito marrón -se despidió Howard.

-Papá, no estoy gordo para ser un oso.

Tras avanzar unos metros, entró al Neptune que le habían comprado por haber obtenido su licencia y enfiló hacia el salón Oakenshield, en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Y no precisamente para pasarla bien con amigos.

Pasó cerca de una iglesia y se le ocurrió confesarse, aunque desechó la idea dada la animosodad con la que el clero trataba todavía a la comunidad LGBTTTI y a sus familias.

Craso error.

De ésa iglesia, salía una feliz pareja de recién casados. Uno era un latinoamericano de apariencia soñadora, un tanto embobado por la emoción del momento, que vestía un elegante conjunto celeste, a quien tardó en reconocer como Bobby. La otra, era una dolorosa y hermosa visión, pues se trataba de Lori. Tan bella y radiante como Clyde la imaginaba en sus más locas fantasías, usando un sencillo vestido blanco, guantes largos y un sombrero vaquero con velo en el mismo color, con un ópalo tallado con la forma de una lágrima pendiendo de su cuello y esos aretes tan suyos como la sombra de ojos que solía aplicarse.

Alto y terrible lució ésa mañana, pues apenas llegando al salón (veinte minutos antes que el resto de los invitados) vació por su garganta la botella de scotch que había tomado hace dos semanas.

Esperó oculto tras la puerta del salón hasta que ésta se abrió, entrando primero los padrinos, quienes encontraron al chico bastante irreconocible.

-Hola, hijos de perra, ¿Cómo los ha tratado la mierda que llaman vida?

La impresión que Lincoln se llevó fue mayúscula, pues no esperaba ver a su mejor amigo en un estado tan deplorable. Los Loud, por su parte, tomaron reacciones variopintas, pero ninguna positiva. Ni Lily había visto tan mal a alguien en su vida, pues ella misma tuvo que ayudar a cargar con Luna las pocas veces que llegó borracha a casa.

-¿Qué te pasó? -fue la pregunta más frecuente de todos para Clyde, quien miró al culo de la botella con naturalidad.

-Solo pasaba por aquí -dijo con voz pastosa, teniendo en manos una botella- y decidí caerles... para ver... -hipó un poco-... cómo un puto jardinero destruía mis sueños.

-Clyde, podemos hablar esto a solas...

-¡Ahí habla mi compadre, el sargento Crema Rancia! Sé que él no negará que mi Lori es deliciosa.

-¿Tu Lori? -preguntó Luna

-Y la rockera de mierda. Dime, cariño. ¿Necesitas una moneda para el bus o me abres las piernas?

-No me das gracia en éste momento- susurró Luan.

-Uy. ¡Perdón, Majestad! Dime, ¿que dijo un pollo a una comediante de segunda? ¿No? -Luan se estaba exasperando- Ni puta que me hagas tu chiste.

-Clyde, éste no eres tú -protestó Lincoln, cansado de la situación.

-¡Ya me harté -Lynn se acercó furiosa, con la intención de golpear a matar.

En menos de un segundo, Lynn ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, por un golpe que le asestó McBride en la cara.

Nadie salía de su asombro, ni entre los Loud ni entre los Santiago y los parientes de la madre de ambos hermanos, los Casagrande. Clyde McBride, el escuálido y timorato chico que estaba enamorado de Lori, noqueó a una deportista y combatiente consumada de un golpe, enardeciendo a su, a partir de ése momento, peor enemigo.

-¡Se acabó! -bramó Lincoln, imitando el gesto de Lynn.

Lo peor que ambos se estaban guardando se desató. Los golpes que Clyde recibía eran tantos como los que asestaba, y Lincoln apenas y había podido pararlo.

Por último, en un desesperado esfuerzo por contener a su otrora mejor amigo, el peliblanco hizo algo estúpido como lo fue golpearlo con una silla, al más puro estilo de la lucha libre. El mueble estalló hecho astillas, acompañado de un crujido escalofriante de huesos rotos. Sin embargo, al haber tardado en retirarse, el moreno le estrelló la botella en la cabeza y se incorporó.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos, Loud? Me das lástima. Pones a un montón de putas aprovechadas y a un imbécil presumido que dicen ser tu familia por encima de los amigos.

Tomó su saco, sangrante por ser usado en el acto para hacerla de improvisado vendaje, y se alejó del sitio, despertando por igual miradas de odio y piedad. Él, indiferente, había pisoteado y sepultado una hermandad de años, estando ahogado en alcohol.

-Yo me largo de aquí -decretó a todo mundo, apartando a todos los asistentes con la mirada.

En su retirada, vió bajar de un auto a la pareja de recién casados. Golpeó a Bobby en la cara, mientras que a Lori se le acercó al oído.

-Gracias por arruinarme la vida, zorra. No sabes cuanto odié amarte, y si me buscas, no me encontrarás tan feliz como ahora.

Se alejó con toda la gente callada ante él, mientras Lori, aterrada, poco pudo hacer para socorrer a su familia.

Al fin y al cabo, él fue quien empujó el péndulo y lo hizo caer.

~x~

En casa, Clyde decidió tomar un baño y pensar un poco sobre su pasado. Ya a estas alturas, era imposible que recuperara su amistad con los Loud, y los hijos de la mayoría de las hermanas lo odiaban o le tenían miedo.

Tuvo que reconocerlo. Desde esa mañana, intentó hallar consuelo en otros lados. Quiso intentarlo con Polly y ésta terminó por casi destrozarle la pelvis. Quiso regresar con Haiku, pero ella acabó por solicitar a un juez una órden de restricción; Cookie, apenas y duraron una noche. Y no le cabía hablar de Paige ni de Carol Pingrey. La primera se mudó a Seattle, y la segunda lo botó solo porque, mientras tuvieron relaciones en casa de ella, se le escapó el nombre de Lori.

En una ocasión, rememoró, le había llegado una invitación a otra boda, la de Luan con una chica de la que no sabía nada. Y, adjunto a ella, venía una carta en que lo perdonaban por todo lo que había hecho esa mañana. La respuesta que dió no fue otra sino la misma invitación hecha trizas. No fue tanto un gesto de odio, sino de desprecio. El saber que buscaban su perdon fue, para él, un patético esfuerzo por ganarse de nuevo su aprecio.

Fue por Penélope que al fín pudo extirpar, a fuego, a aquella rubia de su cabeza. Una noche de taberna durante su estadía en Richmond, Virginia, que revisaba algunos expedientes en la primera escuela en la que trabajó. Una mirada de ella (quien impartía clases a un grupo de segundo grado), una charla y un café al día siguiente bastaron para haberse puesto al día. De compañeros de trabajo a amantes, ella confesó estar casada, cosa por la que no pudo sino esperar a que su marido fuese detenido por intento de homicidio. Hecho esto, un juez declaró nulo el enlace de la pelirroja y ambos se dieron el sí pocos meses después.

Fue a su escritorio y empezó una carta.

 _A quien le deba una disculpa en la familia Loud... o lo que quede de ella,_

 _Lamento haber sido un perfecto imbécil. Dije muchas cosas con la mente de un borracho, y la mayoría ni siquiera eran ciertas. Tan ciertas como que un tazón taco es comida mexicana._

 _Sé que ese día cometí errores. Errores que me costaron perder buenos vínculos con todos. Loud y Santiago. Incluso viejos amigos de infancia se niegan a dirigirme la palabra. Y todo por haber cometido el error de ignorar a dos buenas personas._

 _De verdad que estoy arrepentido. No espero que me perdonen. No lo merezco._

Dejó sin firmar.

~o~

Lucy. Siempre tan tierna... pero la respuesta de Lana, acompañada por el dibujo de un perro gruñendo tenía sentido. Si debía pedir disculpas. Lincoln estaba a la cabeza de toda la lista. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde pueda estar. Sabía que cuando su estudio estaba cerrado, era porque estaba de viaje.

Amargado, solitario más allá de lo que nadie desea estar, quiso tomar su propia vida. Quiso... mas no pudo hacerlo.

Era demasiado duro consigo mismo como para pernitirse seguir vivo, pero demadiado cobarde para tomar su vida. Demasiado cobarde... o demasiado sensato.

Respecto de las hermanas que no le respondieron, Luna le dedicó hace tiempo un cover nada agradable, a los seis meses del incidente. Lily ni se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, y la respuesta de Lola... nunca creyó que una modelo de talla internacional conociera semejante vocabulario que haría palidecer a más de un académico de Oxford. Lisa... suponía que estaría con Lincoln, compartiendo otro viaje de trabajo.

Añoró esos días. Y no podía ni siquiera plantar cara. No tenía el valor para ello, por lo que decidió enviar a sus superiores una carta que de verdad necesitaba enviar para sacudirse a todos sus demonios.

Su solicitud de transferencia a Detroit.

Mientras arreglaba los primeros detalles de su transferencia, Penélope no dejaba de mirarlo, consternado y abatido. Ella, que fue un pilar importante en su vida, ahora se veía tan fuera de lugar como si de un muffin rancio en aparador se tratase.

-¿Pasa algo, Clyde? -su voz mantenía aquella cadencia inocente pese a los años.

-Nunca voy a estar bien, Penny -el moreno siguió arreglando su baúl, a la par que revisaba sus efectos personales-. Jamás me van a perdonar.

-¿Hablas de los Loud? -él asintió- Has hecho cosas imperdonables, pero nada con lo que tenga problemas.

-De verdad me duele saber eso. Que mi carta de disculpa solo recibiera odio y venganza... es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

-Solo piensa un poco, amor -Penélope rodeaba el cuello de su compañero de vida-. Los despreciaste cuando tuviste oportunidad. Ahora, ellas te ven con el mismo desprecio con el que actuaste esa mañana.

-Me está dando la impresión de que abusas de los paralelismos.

-Llàmalos como quieras, Topito dulce -sonrió la pelirroja-. Pero... se bien lo que somos, lo que soy.

"Pero ¿qué es lo que somos?" pensó Clyde.

-Me recordaste una vieja canción -la pelirroja le confesó.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Hablaba de un guardia de faro. Alejado de todo, apenas y era tratado por la gente del pueblo. No pasaba tiempo con nadie -tomó un poco de vino y se dio un ligero respiro-. Una noche, la víspera de Año Nuevo -prosigue Penélope con su narración-, un barco se estrelló, y la gente del pueblo lo culpó del desastre por descuidar su tarea por necesitar un poco de compañía.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-A ese hombre lo culparon igual que a tí. Ambos buscaron amor en mala hora, y terminaron con una multitud en contra. Ahora dime... ¿Estás listo para dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de nuevo? -Sin esperar respuesta, ella solo terminó su bebida y lo dejó, con una maleta a medio hacer y un pensamiento flotando.

Era la última vez que paseaba por Royal Woods. Algunos sitios como los restaurantes de cocina fusión _Jean Juan_ y _Giovanni Chang_ habían cerrado. El primero fue demolido para construir un centro nocturno, mientras que el segundo fue clausurado cuando se supo que la cocinera capturaba animales callejeros "para abatir costos". Ahora, se hallaba vuelto un tugurio donde los malvivientes pasaban las horas inyectando drogas en sus venas.

Otros sitios le trajeron memorias dolorosas. La escuela que llevó por tres años, el mismo sitio en el que desempeñó sus obligaciones, se veía desolada bajo la nieve, misma que cubre la estatua de la profesora que le dio nombre a la institución, la primaria _Agnes Johnson_.

El último sitio que visitaron estaba sobre la avenida Franklin. Una casa un poco destartalada membretada con el número 1216, que él conocía demasiado bien para ignorarla. Bajó de su auto y depositó un sobre en el buzón, instalado justo debajo del roble en el que Lana había quedado atrapada. Esperaba que no hubiera nadie en su interior, antes de abordar de nuevo su transporte e irse.

Alejándose la pareja de ya tan infausto sitio, solo se alejaron cien metros y esperaron a ver quien salía de aquella puerta.

Del interior, apareció una mujer castaña de cabello corto y vestida en rojo, rondando, quizá arañando, los cuarenta años. Iba acompañada por un niño de apenas nueve años, vestido con un suéter cuello de tortuga negro, jeans y orejeras negras que contrastaban con una cabellera corta del mismo color que la nieve.

~o~

Otra Navidad había pasado en el mundo. Hace tiempo que el chico no tenía noticias de varias de sus tías o de su extravagante tío. Y, por más que le doliera reconocerlo, no podía evitar pensar en que la abuela Rita ya no estuviera con todos, y en especial con él.

Le gustaba esa casa. Pese al (para él) abundante espacio, sus pasos siempre le llevaron, al menos hasta que ella murió, a la habitación de su abuela. Le encantaba hablar con ella sobre las cosas que su madre y sus tíos hacían cuando eran niños. Hasta ese día que su tía Lisa llegó con la urna funeraria que contenía a la persona que más amó en el mundo, tenía mucho que explorar. Después de esa mañana, dicha pieza estaba fuera de los límites de todos.

La mañana anterior, escuchó a sus tías Luna y Lori discutir con alguien al teléfono. Dado que ellas y su madre estaban en casa, era lógico que matara el tiempo con Jade. La rubia, si bien no era su prima de sangre, era su veneración, pues fue la única que le tendió el brazo en ese trance.

~x~

El albino, pese a saber que la habitación que ocupaba su abuale ya no era accesible para él, seguía rondandola. Vio a sus primos salir, pues para ellos visitar su ciudad natal era siempre grato.

La noche anterior fue él quien recibiera a sus tías. Luna, pese a entrar en el último tramo de su juventud, seguía manifestando gran vitalidad. Sus presentaciones junto a The Louder Grinds habían cobrado factura a Sam, por lo que la rubia optó por enfocarse más hacia la composición.

Durante la cena, vio a su tía contestando al teléfono y la siguió a la cocina.

- _¿Hola?_

-¿Lyra? ¡Dios salve a la Reina! ¿Cómo han estado?

- _Nada bien, tía_ -respondió lacónica la chica-. _Mamá y el tío Lincoln parecen haber peleado, y no sabemos donde está él -mintió a medias y cuidó las formas, pues estaban acampados fuera de su solitario refugio._

-¿Por qué pelearon?

- _Tío Linc dijo que ella experimentó con él, y mamá le dio una bofetada._

Luna sabía que, pese a los años, Lisa no dejaba de experimentar. De hecho, la última vez que Jade se quedó en su casa, ésta regresó con un tatuaje temporal ultravioleta que decía "Las perras no aman el rock". Si bien Lincoln intentó expandirse como tatuador, ello derivó en que no volvería a ser el "asistente y ejecutor". El vaso que sostenía, al escuchar eso, se le resbaló.

-¿Experimentar con él? -la voz de Luna estaba cascada por la impresión.

-¿Quien habla? -se dejó escuchar la voz de Lori desde la cocina.

-Lyra -la rockera no dejó de darle los detalles que recibió.

- _¿Tía?_ -Lyra no dejó la línea.

-Escucha... tengo que colgar. Necesito que tu o tu hermano estén al pendiente. Su tía Lori va a enviarles algo.

- _Pero..._

-Ella está de paso, Lyra. Se acaba de postular al Senado y va a pasar las fiestas en casa.

- _Ok... dile a tía Lori que mucha suerte._

-Cuenta con eso, sobrina... -la rockera colgó- Lyra te manda saludos, y te desea suerte, Lo.

Mientras veía a sus tías ir al sótano a hablar, un suave palmoteo llamó su atención.

-Hola, Lincoln -saludó Sam.

-¿Que tal, tía Sammy? -devolvió el saludo con afecto, pues de todos sus tíos por matrimonio, era con quien mejor se relacionaba.

La consorte de Luna había cambiado poco desde que ella y Luna se fueron a California. La única diferencia era que el mechón azul dio paso a uno con degradación de azul cielo a púrpura, y dejó las Converse de su juventud por un par de botines de tacón bajo.

-El viaje desde Topeka fue pesado -se quejó la rubia-. ¿Puedes creer que la familia de mi cuñada es demasiado rara?

-Con demasiadas tías no puedo dejar de sorprenderme. La tía Lana le pidió a mamá que te diera esto -le entregó una postal con la foto de ambas gemelas (Lana con jeans y un abrigo de trabajo amarillo, Lola con un traje sastre) junto a sus descendientes, Amanda (vestida de gris y azul) y Samantha (vestida de igual forma que su gemela, solo que en gris y rojo), quien cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Laurie, una preciosa peljrroja cobriza vestida con un traje de pollito.

-Veo que prefiere mancharse de tinta -rió la conpositora.

-Dice el demente del tío Lincoln que ella prefiere desconfiar de internet.

-Bueno, no es de extrañar -reconoció la rubia-. Sobre todo desde ese koala rabioso. Ojalá el que filtró eso se pudra.

Ambos, mientras avanzaron, se movieron hasta el patio trasero, maleta en mano.

-¿Y Jade? -preguntó el albino.

-Llegamos mientras dormías tu siesta -Sam se quedó viendo la casita de perro que otrora fuera de Charles y Charlotte-. Lo mejor sería que estés allí cuando ella despierte. ¿Vienes?

-Solo si me dices una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si... -la expresión en la cara del albino se ensombrece un poco- ¿crees que a la abuela le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con todos?

-A todos, Copito -dijo Sam, con algo de cariño y sorna-. A todos nos hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo más con ella.

~x~

Tras bajar de la pieza que antaño fuera de su madre y tía Lucy, esperaba que Lisa le tendiera una trampa. Fue directo a la ventana y, con la mayor discreción que pudo lograr, vio al director McBride dejar algo en ese viejo buzón. Veía, junto a él, a su horrorosa esposa, aquella secretaria melosa que decoraba su escritorio con unicornios, pegasos y poneys.

-¿Qué miras, Linc? -preguntó Lynn, al notar que su hijo estaba en la ventana.

-Se acaba de ir -respondió el albino. Lincoln Magnus, a diferencia de su tío, si nació con albinismo, a causa de un gen recesivo de su padre que se salta, al menos, dos o tres generaciones.

-¿Quién se acaba de ir?

-El director McBride.

Lynn, tan rencorosa como podía serlo pese a los años, tomó un abrigo deportivo rojo y salió para ver que fue lo que dejó la única persona que logró noquearla y vivió para contarlo. El chico, sin nada mejor que hacer, fue siguiendo a su madre.

Ambos encontraron en el buzón una nota.

 _Ustedes ganan. No volveré a molestarlos en lo que me queda de vida._

 _Clyde McBride._

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó el albino, a lo que su madre respondió pasando la nota.

Tras escuchar a su madre y tías discutir, fue a despertar a Jade, quien se quedaba en la habitación que perteneció alguna vez a Luna, Luan y Lincoln. Cosa imposible, pues ella se encontraba viendo un deslustrado álbum familiar, con su madre biológica durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-¿Que haces? -saludó la rubia.

-Solo viendo como nuestros problemas se terminan ya.

-¿Cual de todos?

-McBride se fue.

Haciéndole espacio en la cama, Jade estrechó a su primo. Sin nada más que celebrar aparte de su "victoria", ella decidió, sin más, romper el silencio.

-Vi al tío Lincoln.

-¿Y que dice el viejo demente? -el albino preguntó por su tío. A diferencia de la rubia, él no tenía una relación tan cordial con el peliblanco.

-Solo digamos -la rubia se acercó al oído de su primo y susurró- que él y la tía Lisa estaban demasiado ocupados "jugando".

-¡Tranquila, vaquera! -exclamó el albino- No irás a tragarte que Lance y Lyra son monstruos.

-¿Quienes son monstruos? -terció una voz madura desde la puerta.

Volteando, ambos vieron a Lori, vestida con un pantaloncillo blanco y una blusa de tirantes con las iniciales _LS_ bordadas a la altura del corazón, y con una expresión cálida en la cara. Vio a sus sobrinos, tratando de ocultar lo ya inocultable.

-Relájense, chicos. Hoy no están frente a una candidata para un cargo en el gobierno.

-Tía, necesito saber algo -el chico se puso nervioso junto a su prima.

-¿Qué tan cierto es que tus hermanos son los padres de Lance y Lyra? -Jade se encogió en sus rodillas mientras hablaba, a la par que la mujer se sentó entre ambos.

-La verdad... es que entre ellos se veía venir desde que Roberto y Lisa nacieran -Lori habló de eso con cierto nerviosismo, sin perder mucho la calma-. Desde que su prima nació, supe que Lancelot era el hijo de mi hermano y no de aquél payaso. Pero no por ello serían aberraciones, a menos que ellos se casaran entre sí.

-¿Y cómo es que no los delataste? -la chica preguntó, ya más relajada.

-No siempre podía decir que no. Creo que, por eso, tu madre me llamaba "la Reina del No", Jade.

-¿De verdad? -el albino estaba encogido sobre sí.

-Por poco y les arruinamos la vida. Y, si son felices así, no somos nadie para meternos.

Sin pensarlo, y atendiendo al llamado de Lynn a desayunar, los chicos bajarían, mas la rubia se los impidió.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? -Jade se encogió de hombros, regalando la respuesta- Como sea... solo no se lo digan a nadie... como no diré que te gusta Kat Pingrey, Linky.

-¡Baja la voz, tía! -rió avergonzado Lincoln.

-Uh... no sabía que quieres ganarme puntos con la profesora Pingrey, Don Lincoln Tenorio -se burló la pequeña rubia.

-¿Pueden hacerme un favor? -preguntó la cabeza del clan Loud.

-¿Va a doler? -preguntaron ambos.

-Nada de esto a nadie. Al menos, hasta que ellos decidan -Lori estiró sus brazos solo para relajarse aún más-. Iré por tu madre, Jade.

Relajados, los cuatro bajaron a desayunar, olvidándose casi completamente del asunto.

Durante la tarde, estando en el baño, Lori había aprovechado para enviar un par de simples mensajes, tal y como en su juventud. Mensajes del que no recibiría respuesta hasta la medianoche de uno, y ninguna del otro.

~o~

Un último vistazo desde el mirador a las afueras, cerca de la vía que conduce a Huntington Oaks. Buena parte de una vida yacía sepultada junto con una hermandad, recuerdos de exnovias y el rencor que los Loud y los Santiago habrían despertado. Y, con todo y pese a todo, Penélope, aquella pelirroja que de niña le encantaban los unicornios y las hadas, le convenció de salir del sitio donde se amargó en una miseria autoinducida.

Una vibración procedente de su muñeca le indicó a Clyde que recibió un nuevo mensaje, mismo que leyó en el momento.

Suerte con tu vida.

No supo quién lo envió, aunque sospechó, por un momento, que fue Lori. Temiendo un poco que Penélope preguntase por el mensaje, lo borró.

-¿Quién era, Topito? -la pelirroja se mostró intrigada.

-Ni idea, pero nos deseó lo mejor.

Desde que Penélope se le acercara una noche en una taberna en Richmond, supo al fin que iba a superar un pasado doloroso. Ella le trajo un nuevo rostro. Y él, sin saberlo hasta antes de su muerte, al final expulsó a sus viejos demonios.

~o~

 **La única canción que no tenía contemplado insertar de no ser por que es la precuela de la siguiente cita.**

 ** _White pearl, black oceans_ , perteneciente al aclamado Reckoning Night (placa de 2004), da cuenta de un chico que tiene por empleo el guardar un faro. Por desgracia, un barco se estrelló una noche de Año Nuevo, muriendo toda la tripulación. Una añoranza por tiempos mejores antes de ser un paria tocado por la mala suerte (si alguien puede enviar la letra a Savino, que lo haga... no queremos otro No Such Luck).**

 **En lo estrictamente musical, la capacidad de Kakko manejando las palabras tienen en dicha pieza un tono bastante álgido. Lo malo... es que no fue la pieza de cierre de su respectivo disco.**

 **Volveremos a la lista original del tracklist porque ésa carta, junto con el audio final son parte de ello. Por mientras, a darles respuesta:**

 ** _imperialwar1234_... sip. Tú lo has dicho. Pero sostengo lo dicho. Y, estuve pensando la noche siguiente en lo que planteaste... después del PM. Ok, es algo apresurado, pero presento mis disculpas si las palabras y el (potencial) tono de la respuesta.**

 ** _pirata_ , ¡Gracias por el spoiler! Pero si. Esas grabaciones hicieron mucho daño.**

 **DESTACADO117, ésa es la idea. Por ahora, saca el Rancho... que el morenazo lo vale esta vez. Vale decir que, en parte, así fue, pero si sintió cosillas. Solo... saca el mejor vino para el final.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , cierto es que Lisa no es de las que destacan por su radiante personalidad. También es cierto que el humanizarle ha sido complicado, así como desarrollar a Claire (de quien, por cierto, me encantó su breve aparición). Un punto sobre el porqué fue Lori y no otra... me vas a odiar, pero de ello hablaré en el apéndice final. Sobre las edades, ese fue un pequeño apoyo considerando que, respecto a la vaga relación entre las cronologías interna y externa (su y nuestro tiempo) hay un ligero desfase de dos a tres meses, excepto por el especial navideño.**

 **De que saben, bien. En este punto ya puedes tener una clara idea de que lo sepan. Lo que no contemplé bien a bien... fue precisamente eso. Creo que, en su momento, lo manejé bien. Pero...**

 **Creo que si hablé de más. Suerte, viejo. Un gusto leerte por acá.**

 ** _Julex93_ , si... toda una sorpresa, pero (al menos así lo consideré antes de redactar el primer capítulo) casi nadie ha tocado el eventual caso de entrar en disputa en una relación tipo Loudcest, y el único en el fandom de habla hispana que lo ha considerado ya se retira. Una pequeña aclaración: fue Lisa quien dio la bofetada.**

 **P. D. Ese punto se aclarará casi al final.**

 ** _marcado_ , más vale tarde que nunca. Rise Against... nunca los he escuchado, que yo sepa. Si hay un top de canciones que, pienses, me conviene escuchar, ya sabes que hacer.**

 **Si te pones a pensar un poco, hay cosas que, durante la revisión final, surgieron y me dije "wey, esto es oro puro", o "Sam, esto iría mejor en Deportación o en este otro proyecto". No hay prisas por ello, ya que ando relativamente igual.**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222_ , gracias por la aclaración del término, y gracias por el cumplido. Ahora, ambas respuestas vendrán ya con la vuelta al tracklist original. ¿Agridulce? Más bien diría amarga... aunque lo por Clyde pasado sigo cabeceando por la calle de la amargura. Suerte, viejo.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Para Phantom1812. Gracias por permitir a todos ahondar en la vida de Paul Stavros Siderakis, A. K. A. Polo Siderales...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Pague antes de abrir la maldita boca"**_


	11. Por la gracia del océano

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Por la gracia del océano**_

 _ **(White pearl, black oceans pt. 2: By the grace of the ocean)**_

 **Desierto de Kalahari, Namibia**

 **23 de diciembre de 2047**

 **A campo abierto frente al mar.**

 _Sigo mis sentimientos en su despertar._

La carta le llegó hondo, como si en su resquebrajado corazón se hubiera formado un pozo sin fondo al cual iban dirigidas sus memorias, todos esos años dorados con Lincoln.

La copia de una carta que Lori le envió el día anterior fue la gota que colmó un vaso amargo que ella misma había preparado. Razón por la que no se ocupara del nuevo campamento, ubicado justo afuera de la terrera que Lincoln ocupaba como nuevo hogar. El peliblanco no aparecía, por lo que las pocas veces que Lisa se dignaba a atender sus propias necesidades, apenas comía bocado alguno, y la peste se hizo insufrible en la tienda, dado que tenían que almacenar sus desechos para no perturbar el entorno. Una disposición oficial absurda pero necesaria.

Tocaba a los chicos, pues, mantener el campo, y la vasta extensión de matorrales, rocas y arena apenas brindaban alimento. El agua no era mucho problema, pero el calor del día era insoportable.

Al segundo día, el teléfono de Lisa volvió a sonar, sin que nadie contestara. En pantalla, el número que registraba ya había sido marcado como el de Lori, y las llamadas perdidas correspondían a Lori, Luna y Lola. De hecho, al atardecer llamaron otra vez.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Lyra? ¡Dios salve a la Reina! ¿Cómo han estado?_

-Nada bien, tía -respondió lacónica la chica-. Mamá y el tío Lincoln parecen haber peleado, y no sabemos donde está él -mintió a medias y cuidó las formas, pues estaban acampados fuera de su solitario refugio.

- _¿Por qué pelearon?_

-Tío Linc dijo que ella experimentó con él, y mamá le dio una bofetada.

Al otro lado de la línea, se oyó el ruido de un vaso cayendo.

- _¿Experimentar con él?_ -la voz de Luna sonaba cascada por la impresión.

- _¿Quien habla?_ -se dejó escuchar la voz de Lori.

- _Lyra_ -la rockera no dejó de darle los detalles que recibió.

-¿Tía? -Lyra no dejó la línea.

- _Escucha... tengo que colgar. Necesito que tu o tu hermano estén al pendiente. Su tía Lori va a enviarles algo._

-Pero...

- _Ella está de paso, Lyra. Se acaba de postular al Senado y va a pasar las fiestas en casa._

-Ok... dile a tía Lori que mucha suerte.

- _Cuenta con eso, sobrina._

Nerviosa, Lyra tuvo que colgar y esperar.

~o~

Los viejos refugios de las hienas no son precisamente los mejores sitios para que un ser humano en su sano juicio se atreva a resguardarse, aún en la circunstancia más desesperada. Huesos astillados, restos de hierbajos, deyecciones, posibilidad de parásitos, son las ofertas que hacen de una terrera de los carroñeros un resguardo poco propicio en cualquier caso.

Lincoln permaneció en soledad, con la única compañía de las cenizas de su madre. Sin haber calculado el riesgo que su improvisado refugio ofrecía, un hueso se le enterró en la espalda, por lo que sintió correr un poco de su propia sangre. Y, fuera del exiguo fuego que hizo y el teléfono que decidió apagar, no tenía otra fuente de luz.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, trató de olvidar todos los momentos pasados con Lisa, pero sin una gota de licor, era imposible. Sin comida ni agua, era imposible hacer el proceso más llevadero.

-¿Qué hice mal? -no dejaba de repetir para sí mismo.

Incesto. La idea, presente desde quien sabe cuando, estaba en riesgo de desatarse todo el tiempo. En un principio no le importó, al menos no con Lisa desde que llegaron aquella noche de su primer Sadie Hawkins. Había visto a sus hermanas mayores y a Lucy desarrollarse. Había lavado docenas de veces la ropa intima de Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn cuando a cada una le tocó ser la Hermana Alfa, y no le importó tener que oler dichas prendas por casualidad cuando necesitaba que lo llevaran a algún sitio. Continuamente veía a sus hermanas mayores pasear en casa apenas con la pijama puesta, viendo los senos de Lori rebotar o el rítmico contoneo de Luna cuando practicaba guitarra aérea. Incluso una vez había visto a Leni totalmente desnuda dos semanas después de que Luna asumiera su posición como la hermana Alfa en cuanto Lori se fue, ganandose una hora de sermones de las dos mayores en casa.

Sus hermanas mayores fueron una muy dura prueba que pasó con creces, inclusive cuando Ronnie Anne se fue un verano con la familia Casagrande, los parientes de su madre.

De entre las menores, Lucy fue un reto especial. Aunque fanática de las historias de vampiros, no era precisamente una chica inocente, pues apenas se descuidaba él desde que ella cumplió catorce, Rocky siempre era "su invitado", lo que significaba que Rusty tenía que ir por él aunque lo llevase a rastras y desnudo.

Con Lola y Lily, la menor de las gemelas marcó una brecha insalvable, pues inculcó en Lily la costumbre de vestirse en el baño al término de la ducha. En cuanto a Lana, las pocas veces que tenía que bañarse por voluntad propia en casa no le importaba compartir con su hermano, pues ya estaba acostumbrada, y lo decía de un modo nada sutil, a un "festival de salchichas cocteleras".

Lisa fue un caso distinto. Antes de saber que fue parte de un experimento, creyó que ella actuaba extrañamente con mayor consideración hacia él. Todo desayuno que ella cocinaba, él era el primero en ser servido y el último a quien permitía comer postre, un trozo apenas mayor que el resto. En la fila para el baño, si era el último, le cedía el puesto o le hacía lugar. Ya viviendo juntos, admitió que Ronnie Anne no era ni la mitad de lo que Lisa era como mujer. Su mejor amiga seguía siendo tosca, pero no tenía reparos en darle un empujón de vez en cuando. Lisa, en cambio, daba una cara a sus hermanas y casi todo el mundo, pero con Lori y Claire era distinta.

Ahora... se sentía utilizado. Tanto amor dilapidado para alimentar un ego enorme... se sintió el peor de los hombres, al nivel de muchos gobernantes dementes. Peor aún: se sentía terrible por creerse responsable de la muerte de su madre. Un remate a su mundo hecho trizas.

~o~

No sabía como decirle eso a su madre. Desde que ella tenía siete, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que su padre era también su tío. Idea que, sencillamente, decidió creer a pies juntilas. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a Lancelot a comprenderlo, pese a que su hermano era tan inteligente como ella. Sabía que debería esconder ese secreto a sus tíos y, muy en especial, sus tías.

Había buscado fotografías de cuando ambos eran niños para un proyecto escolar, pero en no muchas aparecían separados y por un principio pensó en la posibilidad de que su madre fuera amiga de la familia. Hasta que su abuela los pasó a visitar cuando Lily la había traído de Boston, reparó en el trato qur a ambos dispensaba. Si ambos llamaban "mamá" a su abuela... la lógica era demasiado aplastante, y tuvo que echar mano tanto de su hermano como de la viuda Harper para entenderlo. En lo que a Lyra y Lancelot se refería, solo la vecina, su hijo Shawn y la tía Lori saben de ello.

Lance tuvo suerte de haber pescado un pez parecido al atún de aleta azul, mismo que tuvo cuidado de limpiar lo mejor que pudo y poner en la fogata para ahumarlo. Entretenido de ver como era que las brasas se consumen, no prestó mucha atención.

-Mamá... -llamó la trigueña. Lisa gruñó-... ¿Estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que fue más directa.

-Mamá -volvió a llamar, abrazando a la autora de sus días-. La tía Luna llamó.

-¿De qué sirve amar, si al final todo se destruye átomo por átomo? -susurró la mujer- ¿De qué sirve, si todo se va como la arena en las playas en medio de la tormenta?

-Ella... Tía Luna dijo que la tía Lori iba a mandarte algo que puede servir con papá.

-Lyra, se que tratas de hacer algo bueno, pero por ahora sus impulsos más elementales gobiernan un poco su directriz neuronal.

-Te pido que lo hagas. Tal vez no por nosotros o nuestras tías -la chiquilla se afianzó estrechando más a su madre-. Papá siempre te ha querido, y de seguro la abuela Rita también los quería, como tú a nosotros.

A la mente de Lisa llegaron los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida. Nada menos que sus últimos momentos al lado de su madre, tal como si fuera la cena de hace dos meses.

~x~

La terminal aérea de Wellington estaba especialmente abarrotada, en parte merced de la enorme multitud que acudió para recibir, una vez más, a sus queridos y poderosos All-Blacks, luego de haber ganado otra vez una Copa Mundial, jugada en Rumania. Lisa y Rita Loud, ajenas a dicha recepción, eran empujadas dentro mientras escuchaban toda suerte de cánticos. Inglés, maorí, el idioma daba igual, porque en las islas del sur el rugby es vida.

-¿Sabes donde estamos? -la voz de Rita apenas se oía entre tantos cánticos, incluyendo numerosos hakas de bienvenida.

-Cerca de la zona de llegadas internacionales. Recuerda que tuvimos que hacer una muy innecesaria escala en Tijuana.

Por desgracia, su vuelo se había detenido en suelo mexicano por culpa de una mujer a la que, por una mamoplastía mal aplicada, le estallaron los senos, ocasionandole una muerte prematura y un retraso de diez horas a los pasajeros. Tiempo que aprovecharon para descansar, cortesía de la aerolínea.

Durante todo el trayecto, apenas y había oportunidad de intercambiar palabra alguna. Apenas y hablaban lo necesario, sin ponerse al día sobre casi nada. Mucho menos, hubo contacto mientras fueron por algunas provisiones.

Trataron de abrirse paso hasta estar a buena distancia del aeropuerto. Dado que a Lisa le seguían disgustando los ejercicios físicos prolongados y a su madre se le dificultaba ya desplazarse por más de diez kilómetros, el avance se dificultaba, pues la población parecía haber vaciado al país para acomodarlo alrededor de Wellington.

Agotadas, no les costó trabajo encontrar a un taxista al que todo el alboroto le era indiferente, por lo que el camino al ferry que las conduciría a la Isla Sur no fue demasiado largo.

Pasaron los días, en los que optaron por acampar en una zona algo retirada, al pie de una colina que, a sus pies, tenía un lago bastante hermoso en el que Leni hubiera gustado de nadar desnuda.

-Lisa... hay algo que quiero preguntar.

La castaña, viendo el ahora grisáceo cabello de su madre, estaba alzando las tiendas para pasar la noche.

-Soy toda oídos, pese a que eso es fisiológicamente imposible.

-Es, bueno... sobre tu hermano.

-Razón de más, porque, bueno, yo... -la genio comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad -pidió la otrora rubia-. ¿Tú y Lincoln...? Bueno, tu sabes... -remedó el acto sexual usando sus manos.

La castaña bajó la mirada. "Atrapada al fin", se dijo con amargura.

Horas después, al calor de una fogata y rodeada por una pequeña parvada de keas curiosos, madre e hija reían sobre el hecho, como si no hubiese pasado algo malo en realidad. Junto con ellas, había desparramadas algunas botellas de cerveza. Un gusto adquirido, pues fue gracias a Lincoln que terminó hallando un ligero placer en ello, pese a su inicial y terminante oposición a "ingerir cualquier neurodepresor" por el riesgo de ralentizar su capacidad cognitiva.

-Cabía la posibilidad que cualquiera de ustedes se enamorara de Lincoln -hipó Rita, sin estar verdaderamente borracha-, pero tu padre y yo evitamos hablar de ello.

-¿Sabes? No se que sea más gracioso. Si compartir contigo mi primer trago de alcohol con alguien que no sea Lincoln, hablar de él o admitir que vivo con él porque lo amo tal y como es -la castaña se limpió con la manga la boca, tras dar un largo trago a una de las botellas.

-¿Nunca habías bebido con nadie aparte de él? ¿Y que fue todo eso del ebrio en el bar?

-Una excusa tan buena como todas para esconder eso -Lisa se encogió de hombros al responder.

-¿Y por qué ibas a las juntas de doble A con él?

-Porque, madre, él lo valía. Eso, y el café que daban estaba en su punto pese a ser soluble.

Rita se sintió un poco mareada, pues desde la muerte de Lynn sr. no se atrevía a beber ni una gota de alcohol.

-¡Con... cuidado! -Lisa sostuvo a su tambaleante madre, quien trató de incorporarse-. Recuerda que ya no eres tan joven.

-Cariño... no todo es ciencia o vampiros o lo que sea que a todas les haya gustado. -la viuda se serenó un poco y volvió a sentarse al lado de su hija-... es solo que yo sinceramente creía que Lucy sería quien se llevaría a tu hermano. Pero claro... tu padre pensaba que daba lo mismo quién acabara con Lincoln en su cama. A ambos los echaría a patadas de casa si los encontraba así.

-Lucy podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no una mujer descuidada -la castaña se limpió los anteojos y los devolvió a su rostro-. Ella solo tenía ojos para alguien más.

-Eso lo explica... de todas formas, Lincoln ya confesó.

Lisa quedó anonadada. ¿Lincoln, confesando? Se suponía que revelarían su relación cuando solo quedaran ellos dos y tres hermanas más. Algo que habían acordado.

-¿Qué pasó para que él rompiera el silencio?

-Bueno, todo empezó antes de venir contigo. Él y yo habíamos decidido limpiar el ático solo por un poco de nostalgia. Ahí fueron apareciendo cosas que, para él fueron valiosas por lo que había pasado para que llegaran allí. ¡No sabes cuanto me alegró encontrar las viejas cosas de todas ustedes! Desde el primer teléfono de Lori hasta un álbum en el que habían fotos de todos cuando eran bebés, nada lo pasé por alto -dio otro trago a su botella hasta que terminó vaciando la misma de un golpe.

"Fue mientras veía sus fotos con Lynn en la bañera que él llegó pálido del ático, y dijo que su vida fue un montón de mentiras. También dijo que era un monstruo, y que sus hijos... bueno. Me mostró esas grabaciones".

La ante el resto del mundo pétrea imagen que Lisa daba se quebró. Su madre, relajada, no parecía estar tan afectada por la noticia de que ella, de todas sus hermanas, se emparejara con su único hijo varón. Más aún: que sus nietos fueran producto de un amor prohibido, y que ella, la principal interesada, lo revelara por grabaciones que creyó destruidas.

-El punto fue -siguió- que lloró toda la tarde y aún hasta la noche que cayó dormido. Fui y terminé de escuchar ésas grabaciones y...

-¿Y?

-Ver a un hijo destrozado es algo que ninguna madre quiere ver, querida -el semblante de Rita se mostró sereno, pese a su aflicción-. Y ya he pasado por eso tres veces. Cuando a Luna le fue infiel ese cretino de Ryan antes de conocer a Samantha, a Lana cuando murió Charles... y esa tarde con Lincoln. Ojalá no pases lo mismo con él.

-Entonces...

-Lisa, cuida mucho a tu hermano. Aunque no lo quiera, te va a necesitar. Tienes toda mi bendición, hija mía.

Rita preparó un video para Lincoln, como si él estuviera presente. Entre tanto, uno de los keas, con curiosidad, buscó entre las cosas de ambas mujeres hasta dar con una blusa verde. Hecho que tuvo a Lisa molesta, pues el se la llevó solo el ave sabrá dónde.

-Puedo... ¿Podemos dormir juntas, madre? -pidió ya repuesta del incidente con el psitácido.

-Lisa... esperaba que en algún momento me pidieras eso durante toda mi vida -sonrió la anciana.

Prepararon las bolsas y, por los años de experiencia de Rita, ésta pudo acurrucar a la única de sus hijas con quien nunca había compartido un momento similar. Lisa pasó llorando en el seno de su madre hasta que cayó dormida. Ésta, con ternura, acarició su frente y durmió con su niña para ya no despertar. El último sueño que compartiera con alguna de sus hijas desde que Lily la llevara a la bahía de San Francisco luego de visitar Alcatraz.

Cuando la castaña despertó, lo único que pudo hacer fue romper a llorar. Por sus hermanas y por el amor de su vida. Lo último que vio de su madre fue una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Y la única sensación en su mente fue una terrible culpa por haberle traído a su último lecho.

~x~

Callada, aún adolorida como nunca pudo sentirse, separó a Lyra de su cuerpo. La pequeña no tuvo de otra que hacerse a un lado. Lisa, por su parte, estaba profundamente agradecida con su hija menor.

-Gracias, Lyra -acarició con suvidad la frente de su hija menor. Ésta, con una sonrisa, fue a hacer compañía a Lancelot.

Si vivir con Lincoln prácticamente toda su vida le enseñó algo, es que si quiere sobrevivir debe tener un plan bajo la manga. Desde obtener el mejor asiento de la desaparecida Vanzilla hasta el fallido complot del cereal zombie fueron planes bien estructurados que fallaron por factores externos.

Y ahora, tenía uno que debía salir bien por ayuda externa.

Leyó de nuevo la copia de la carta de Clyde que Lori le adjuntó, así como vio de nuevo un video que Lisa anexara. Si todo salía bien, quizás, solo quizás, estarán mejor que antes.

Por tanto, alteró un mini drone de Lyra, al cual le añadió una pantalla y unas cuantas cosas. Si todo salía bien...

~o~

Tras encontrar otra garrapata en sus brazos, Lincoln soltó otro quejido. Cuando se encerró en aquella terrera abandonada de hienas, creyó que todos sus inquilinos habían muerto por la hambruna o por la falta de anfitriones. Lo mismo pasó a sus trece años cuando Lana llevó a casa una infestación de cucarachas de Madagascar con las que Hops iba a ser alimentado, o cuando, semanas después, llevara una plaga de chinches que obligó a que toda la familia acampara en el sótano. Primero ella, luego Lola, Lynn, Luan, Lily y Lisa antes de que a él le tocara soportar lo peor de la invasión, último de todos los bastiones de resistencia en el segundo piso.

Lincoln no sabía que era peor en ese momento, si el tenebroso andar de sus anfitriones cuando buscaban alimentarse, el saberse un "monstruo violador de hermanas" o el que, cada que mataba a uno de esos pequeños bastardos, tuviera que arrancar pata por pata de esas infelices malnacidas.

Perdido en esa molesta nube de pensamientos, creyó escuchar una voz que ya no pensaba escuchar.

- _Lincoln... mi pequeño de cabello blanco_ -escuchó que su madre le llamaba.

-¿M... mamá?

Volvió la vista al sitio de donde venía el sonido de la voz de la autora de sus días. Su sorpresa se convirtió en desencanto, pues solo era un drone al que, de seguro, adaptaron una pantalla de seis pulgadas y una bocina.

El escenario parecía un bosque donde lo que más proliferaba a nivel de suelo eran los helechos. Más exactamente, una variedad austral de helecho plateado. Su madre vestía un pantalón deportivo morado y el siempre presente suéter rosa cubriendo una camisa blanca, iluminada por una fogata.

- _Lincoln, si ves este mensaje... bueno... ya sabes. Si ves este mensaje, es porque ya estoy... muerta. Peor aún. Se que seguirás afectado por lo que escuchaste antes de que yo aceptara ir con Lisa a Nueva Zelanda._

 _"Lisa acaba de confesar y confirmar lo que dijiste. Ahora sé que ella no... obró mal. Tal vez lo haya hecho al principio y al querer ocultar algo así, pero ¿sabes? Ella te necesita."_

Las palabras de su madre se le antojaron demasiado forzadas. Si Lisa quiso mancillar la memoria de su propia madre...

- _Sabía que ella no podía conseguir pareja. Creía saber que ella despreciaba necesidades elementales más allá del hambre y el sueño, pero... el verla feliz todos estos años que pasó contigo y los niños... fue uno de tus mejores regalos._

 _"No puedo decir que hiciste mal en realidad. No puedo negar que muchos reprueban lo que hiciste, pero, esté donde esté... los dos cuentan con mi bendición."_

De nuevo, otra bomba. Ahora empezaba a considerar que no podía sonar tan forzado.

- _Si no alcanzo a verte de nuevo, te lo ruego. Haz... feliz a tu hermana. Y de paso, se feliz con ella._

El video terminó.

Por un segundo, casi creyó que lo dicho por su difunta madre era una mentira. Ello le orilló a tomar una decisión firme sobre quedarse allí, cuando se oyó una pista de audio.

- _Ha sido un día demasiado... ¿agitado es la palabra? Cómo sea. El caso es que Clyde cometió un error al acudir alcoholizado a la recepción de la boda de Lori. ¿Qué le orilló a actuar de forna tan impulsiva y temeraria? Me arriesgaría a considerar la unión legal y religiosa de mi hermana mayor con Bobby, sumado a una fuerte depresión ocasionada por algún suceso traumático. ¿La muerte de uno de sus gatos? ¿La ruptura de alguna novia? ¿La impotencia de ver a su amor de infancia pulverizar sus sueños?_

 _"El caso es... que hubo boda. Hubo boda, pero no recepción. No hubo fiesta"_ -la voz de Lisa cambió de un momento para otro. ¿Ella... se preoupaba?

- _Clyde y Lincoln pelearon. Él... insultó a mis hermanas. Prácticamente... las trató como una vez tratamos a Lincoln. No... fue mucho peor que ese maldito torneo de videojuegos o el asunto del cereal, o la absurda teoría de la mala suerte que Lynn inició y yo avalé. Él... no puedo seguir hablando_ -cortó la transmisión, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

De verdad esa pelea tuvo que ser traumática como para que Lisa quedara afectada. Los cortes en la cabeza, producto del botellazo, habían sido limpiados por alguien, presumiblemente ella, trató de recordar.

Había un par de audios más que se reprodujeron solos. El primero fue apenas una "nota al margen, fechado alrededor de tres meses antes de que Lori diera a luz.

- _Nota del día... ¿cuántos eran? Da igual. ¡Hasta ahora fue el mejor día de mi vida! Oficialmente fue mi primera cita con Lincoln! -se escuchó un chillido de excitación contenida- Esa salida al planetario pudo no ser lo que esperaba, pero supo compensarlo con creces. Todo un fin de semana en el granero de Liam fue emocionante. ¡¿Quién diría que la loca de su prima es tan mala corredora como yo a campo traviesa?! Eso... vale cada minuto del siguiente mes de castigo._

 _"Ahora entiendo mejor a Lincoln. Tal vez... deba terminar con ésto. Voy a preguntarle si... no. -soltó un gruñido de frustración- ¡Se lo diré ahora mismo! Tal vez... solo... tal vez... deje de tener esas pesadillas. Yo quedándome sola, a orillas del mar... sola y anciana._

Recordó esos dos días. Tras terminar con Renee, contando ella quince, Liam trató de emparejarle con Hattie, su reluctante prima. Lisa había pedido acompañarles, con resultados catastróficos para la prima del joven granjero. Ojos irritados por tallarlos con hiedra venenosa, un carnero asestando un tope en el trasero de la campesina y una tarta de cerezas, a las que ella era alérgica, dieron al traste con las esperanzas de la rubia ceniza de tener pareja para el baile del Día de la Fundación de Royal Woods. Seguían en contacto con ella, pues es la vecina más cercana de Lana.

La declaración de Lisa vino después del castigo. Ambos se habían quedado solos por el Día de la Fundación, pues su castigo apenas se había levantado. Ella misma tuvo que pasar el día soportando, al menos hasta que pudo sacarsela de encima, a Lily al hacer su tarea de cálculo y literatura inglesa. Ambos pasaron el día alternando pasatiempos hasta que ella ensambló algunas monedas y billetes de tal forma que la frase empezó en español con un Quetzal y terminara con un dólar australiano; y en inglés iniciando con un won surcoreano y terminando en un rand sudafricano.

Ello le dolió profundamente, pues fue esa declaración con la que llegó a una intimidad profunda con Lisa. Él fue su primer beso y su primera vez, ella fue la primera cita tras la ruptura y la primera visión de todas las mañanas. La madre de sus hijos, su segunda mejor amiga... ella le ayudó a combatir a sus demonios, cargando a algunos de ellos. Ella hizo suyos los estigmas que él padeció, y él tomó conciencia de lo que vivir con una persona a la que amó implica.

Decidió escuchar la última grabación.

- _Día setecientos d... al diablo. He perdido la cuenta de los días desde que empecé este experimento._

 _"Al fin cedí a mis impulsos y me entregaré a Lincoln Marie Loud. Mi amado hermano y novio."_

 _"Ésta es mi última anotación al respecto, y los resultados van más allá de lo previsto en toda mi vida. Él ha dado todo cuanto podía... cuanto debía... para hacernos felices a mí y a mis hermanas, a expensas de su integridad física y mental. Es hora de que le regrese el favor cruzando esa barrera que me impedía amarlo como una persona puede amar a otra. Un guionista de cine un tanto mediocre refirió una vez: la vida sin amor no vale la pena ser vivida"._

 _"Ahora, voy a tener lo que me he privado por tanto tiempo desde que hago uso de razón"._

 _"Voy a vivir mi vida. Con o sin ellas, soy lo que soy... soy quien soy. Lisa Marie Loud... cambio y fuera"._

De verdad no se sintió mejor. De nuevo, su opinión de Lisa cambió, pero... ¿ella pensará igual? ¿Lo seguirá amando o le guarda rencores? Si ya una vez los guardó por un tonto video que quiso hacer para llegar a una vitrina, podía esperar algo peor.

El drone, ya con la batería casi muerta, aterrizó y desplegó un papel doblado que cargaba encima. Al apagarse finalmente, leyó el legajo, escrito con una letra que no había visto desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

 _Lamento haber sido un perfecto imbécil. Dije muchas cosas con la mente de un borracho, y la mayoría ni siquiera eran ciertas. Tan ciertas como que un tazón taco es comida mexicana._

 _Sé que ese día cometí errores. Errores que me costaron perder buenos vínculos con todos. Loud y Santiago. Incluso viejos amigos de infancia se niegan a dirigirme la palabra. Y todo por haber cometido el error de ignorar a dos buenas personas._

 _De verdad que estoy arrepentido. No espero que me perdonen. No lo merezco._

-La carta la escribió Clyde -informó una voz que no esperaba escuchar de nuevo con amabilidad-. El pobre tonto la envió a casa de mamá y Lori la recibió. Ella esperaba tu respuesta, pero al no darla, la envió de vuelta... junto al resto.

Lisa apareció en la entrada del cubil, y el efecto que parecía tener en Lincoln era de desconcierto, pues estaba totalmente desnuda. Semanas atrás no habría rehuido semejante invitación para una mañana solos en casa, viendo una película vieja que ella criticara o escuchando a Stravinsky, Dvorak o incluso a algún rapero, por los que ella sentía un gusto culpable, sin ropa. Ahora, dada la serie de sucesos acontecidos, sumado a un choque moral, dudaba siquiera de ver a Lisa a la cara.

-Lamento... si no te dije todo lo que debería haber dicho hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Tú... lamentarlo? -el nerviosismo de Lincoln por responder se hacía patente.

-De todo corazón lo lamento -la castaña suspiró apenada-. Lo que no lamento... es haber sido feliz a tu lado. Desde niños te preocupaste por nosotras, y aunque no lo creas, nos conocías mejor incluso de lo que Lori podía aspirar a hacerlo... me conoces de toda la vida, lo suficiente como para que mi propia torpeza me hiciera ver que eres demasiado especial.

Lisa siguió abriéndose paso a través de los recovecos de la terrera. El sitio de por sí era estrecho, era insuficiente para dos seres humanos totalmente desarrollados y una urna con cenizas, por lo que Lincoln no tuvo de otra que acurrucar a Lisa sobre sus piernas en posición de loto.

-¿Desde cuando habías empezado con ésto? -pese a conocer los detalles, el peliblanco pasó por alto las fechas.

-Desde el incidente de mi primer baile Sadie Hawkins -remarcó con añoranza aquella mágica noche-. Desde ahí... fue que empecé a dejar que mis emociones contigo me guiaran. Esa noche en tus brazos... fue lo que detonó todo.

-De verdad no te entiendo.

-Solo piensa un poco en eso... un momento me tenías entre tus brazos con las falanges con la sangre de ése cerdo, y al siguiente, me acompañaste esa noche -mientras hablaba, ella deslizó sus manos sobre las piernas de su hermano- a una de las mejores veladas de mi vida. De ahí en adelante, decidí ser lo que de forma coloquial llamarían condenado. Ser... mi propio conejillo de Indias. Por tí... y solo por tí.

-Espera. Tú... -la incredulidad de Lincoln aumentó con la sorpresa- ¿Fuíste tu propio conejillo de Indias?

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta? -le dio un beso rápido en los labios lo mejor que pudo, que el peliblanco correspondió.

Para Lincoln, escuchar eso fue una revelación. Sabía que le ocultaba algo más, pero eso ya no importó nada. Si fue desde antes, ¿qué más podía hacer sino aceptar la realidad de los hechos?

Sin atender a un movimiento previo, Lisa giró sobre sí y envolvió al peliblanco con brazos y piernas, correspondiendo a un abrazo de su parte. Pese a que el refugio era estrecho, a ambos no les importó y se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro, compartiendo de nuevo un beso tierno e inocente.

-Por cierto -el peliblanco rompió el beso-, ¿por qué entraste desnuda?

-Posibilidad de parásitos... amor -rió pícara la castaña.

-¿Y ahora me lo dicen? -se quejó él, quitándole una garrapata a Lisa del trasero, respondiendo a ello con un gruñido.

-¡Si ya terminaron de enmielarse -llamó Lyra desde la entrada, evitando ver a sus padres-, salgan a ver esto!

-¡Son miles de ellos! -chilló Lancelot, quien sonaba bastante excitado.

Ambos, padres y hermanos, salieron con esfuerzo de la terrera y contemplaron un espectáculo que Lincoln deseaba compartir con su madre, mismo que mucha gente ignoraba por completo.

Tomados de la mano, siendo dejados atrás por sus hijos, Lisa se sentía aliviada. No así Lincoln.

-Lo que... bueno... este... -el hombre con nieve en el tejado se puso un poco nervioso.

-Quieres... ¿empezar de nuevo?

Frente a la pregunta que ella le planteó, no dijo nada. Solo estrechó su mano con la de ella, siendo correspondido. Tan centrada la mirada de ambos entre sí, la única distracción que pudo romper el cuadro fue una vista que a muchos naturalistas seguía emocionando, pese a que ya mucha gente se acostumbró a ello.

En la costa, cientos, si no miles de leones marinos yacían perezosamente sobre la arena. Una gruñona masa de lo que pudo ser un bufete para docenas de hienas, chacales, orcas y (lo que a la zona costera del Kalahari trajo fama) tiburones blancos, se repantigaba con comicidad para traer al mundo una nueva generación de su especie.

Cubierta con una manta que los niños le alcanzaron, Lisa apenas y se vistió unas bermudas holgadas y una blusa que tenía preparadas y tomó a su familia, reunida, para llevarles a una distancia segura de los predadores pero lo bastante cerca para que apreciaran el suceso.

Lincoln, que había prendido su teléfono, recibió un mensaje de parte de Lori.

-¿Todo bien, Linky? -preguntaba Lori, como si el peliblanco tuviera seis.

Sin dudarlo, Lincoln respondió con un mensaje tan sencillo que era difícil de entender.

-Todo en orden, Lori.

Con el sol por encima del ondulado horizonte oriental, y teniendo a Lisa a su diestra y la urna con las cenizas de su madre en su brazo, la familia contempló el surgimiento de sol sobre el océano mientras, a lo lejos, un gran tiburón blanco saltaba de las oscuras aguas del Atlántico sur, fallando en su brutal cometido.

~Ø~

 **Si... éso sonó a telenovela mexicana o a película romántica de bajo presupuesto. Pero... fue el final que me vino a la mente.**

 **White pearl, black oceans pt. 2 By the grace of the Ocean... podría decirse que es un digno cierre. Ignorando la estructura que la aleja de su primera parte, los giros melódicos de esta pieza son buenos. Desde la balada al progresivo y el metal como base, podría ser un digno cierre para el disco... podría, pero no.**

 **Retomando la trama de la historia concebida por los finlandeses, el guardia del faro se hallaba en su propia encrucijada, maldiciendo su suerte sobre el barco que dejó a su suerte... si, todo por una mujer.**

 **En algún momento de mi vida he llegado a pensar (Sres. DiMartino, Konietzko, Kurumada y Tolkien, gracias por influir en ello) que todos acabamos en un sitio donde tenemos que elegir uno de dos o más caminos. Elegir... en un punto sin retorno. Tal vez necesitamos una patada o un mensaje para decidir, pero tarde o temprano tenemos que definir un sendero.**

 **Aún tenemos una cita final, gente. No... sé que hay dos canciones más en la edición japonesa, pero esta vez me decanto por la edición para la Unión Europea. Por lo tanto, ésta vez me quedo con eso.**

 **EN NOTICIAS DE OTRO ORDEN... me temo que _Deportación_ va a demorar por razones personales. Siento que eso sea una patada en el culo, pero esperen. En este momento ando ya planificando un final que, aceptémoslo, puede ser demasiado predecible.**

 **Tiempo de responder las reviews de la cita pasada, gente.**

 ** _t10507_ , gracias de nuevo, bro/sis. Técnicamente éste vino a ser el final. La siguiente... ése va a ser final.**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , haces bien. Ahora... (chilango mode activated), no me chingues al chavo, wey. Ni que le chupara la verga a la puta madre del Peña Nieto. El cabrón salió bateado y tu le chingas la madre al hijo de la chingada.**

 **Oh, si. Cuando suba la siguiente, ahí si... ¡Al carajo! A pistearle.**

 ** _Chiara Polairix Edelstein_... me suena, me suena... si. Vale que llores. Me disculpo por lo cursi. Bienvenida a bordo del White Pearl. Tripulantes: 17/50... o algo así.**

 ** _marcado_ , este interludio era más que necesario. Descuida. Ya el final lo tengo totalmente listo. Gracias por el tracklist, bro.**

 ** _coven_ , esa era la idea. Explicar como una hermandad se fue por el drenaje directo al infierno. Sobre la sugerencia... consideré eso durante la creación, mas deseché eso de inmediato. Sería como acusar a un retrasado mental afroamericano de asesinato y violación, cosa documentada en 1916 cabe agregar. Para más detalles, consulta La Historia del Racismo (no recuerdo si fue la BBC o la Deutsche Welle quien produjo). Se agradece, brosky.**

 ** _pirata_ , en esto la política tiene un papel apenas tangencial. Se te disculpa el spoiler. Sobre eso de los demonios... tienes los dedos llenos de razón. Grazie.**

 ** _Julex93_ , suele pasar, no te esponjes como Sergio con Bobby.**

 **Admitamos algo. Clyde siempre ha sido el personaje comparsa o la voz de la razón. Pocas veces protagonista (Back out there, Change of heart), como siempre un buen tipo. No obstante... creo que me excedí con él al aflorar sus peores defectos. Por algo, la botella no es buena consejera si no se sabe apreciar.**

 **Gracias por hacerme contemplar un punto previsto para el final, así que solo voy a afinar eso. Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto.**

 ** _J. Nagera_ , el que Clyde haya sido un cretino... digamos que solo hizo falta de un poco de la principal contribución escocesa al mundo para sacar lo peor de él. Y mucho de la pelirroja más (en mi opinión) más cursi para sacar la pus. Ojalá que el "final más telenovelesco" que me curré haya hecho que lanzaras tu lap/cel/tablet lejos y maldigas mi nombre.**

 _ **Sir**_ _ **Crocodile222**_ **... de verdad el amor es algo que no podremos entender en toda cabalidad, desde la obsesión hasta la ternura que en todos despierta. Ahora... las respuestas a las preguntas las aclararé en el apartado del final. Es decir... en lo que vendría a ser el apéndice. Confirmado. Suerte, viejo.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


	12. En la falla (Muerte de un animal)

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : The Ninth Hour y las canciones de dicho álbum son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _ **En la falla (Muerte de un animal)**_

 _ **(On the faultline (Closure to an animal))**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Octubre de 2093**

 **Antigua casa Loud**

 _Soy el único humano aquí._

 _Y así... fue como nuestra gran familia finalmente se acaba_ -Lisa siguió redactando sus memorias, aunque su rostro refleja cierto dolor más allá de toda cura-. _El amor que ignoré de niña me llevó a tomar un largo y maravilloso viaje al lado de mi hermano._

A sus ochenta y un años, Lisa sentía que hizo un gran trabajo como madre, hermana, hija, amiga...

Y como esposa.

Los últimos ocho años, tras ver como sus hermanas mayores fallecían, una a una, trató de brindarles una llave a una virtual inmortalidad. Estudió estructuras genéticas de medusas, configuró nanobots para generar compuestos celulares, e incluso probó un procedimiento a todas luces fuera de toda ética personal como la replicación de matrices cognitivas biológicas en un medio digital. Todo ello demostró ser inútil, pensó, mientras veía como la persona que más amó era bajada a una cripta sencilla para, si ello era posible, reencontrarse con familia y amigos en un plano que escapaba totalmente de su dominio intelectual.

Los servicios fúnebres de Lincoln Loud se habían llevado a cabo con gran sencillez, a petición de la viuda. Y, contrario a lo que esperaba, mantuvo la ficción de no estar casada con su propio hermano casi hasta el final, que sus hijos eran de dos personas a quienes conoció en un bar, en una casa de dos niveles que estaba vacía de objetos.

Vacía... y tan llena de memorias de la última habitante viva de esa casa.

Contrario a lo que uno podría pensar, los Loud tuvieron finales varios. Y a Lisa tocó ver numerosas despedidas, tan dolorosa la primera como todas las que siguieron.

 _Leni -continúa escribiendo- fue la primera de todas, sufriendo de una neumonía fulminante a sus sesenta y cuatro años. Una pérdida que afectó a Lola y a Lori en demasía._

 _Apenas unos meses después, Luan, la sonrisa incombustible que tanta luz trajo al mundo con una empresa que había iniciado de joven, irónicamente murió inhalando un exceso de óxido nitroso en un consultorio dental. Incluso Maggie había sospechado, hasta el día de su deceso, solo meses antes que Lori, que ello pudo no ser ni accidente ni negligencia médica._

 _Lily, la más joven, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, tuvo una muerte tranquila, sin pendientes que atender, pues a sus sesenta y cinco años murió tal y como nuestra madre, de viaje junto a sus hijos._

 _Una mala caída en un concierto de beneficencia por la protección de la Reserva de Monument Valley causó que Luna se partiera el cuello estando por cumplir setenta, muriendo con ella el denominado rock neoclásico. Ello deprimió a Lola, quien meses después fue encontrada en una habitación de hotel junto a una botella de vodka y un potente antidepresivo, y a Samantha. A ella, Jade la encontró destrozada, por lo que ambas vivieron con nosotros un par de meses. Su dolor no duró mucho, pues la siguió a la tumba un catorce de febrero. Una arritmia cardiaca fue la causante de su deceso._

 _Al igual que Luan, Lana tuvo una muerte irónica, pues mientras Lucy y su familia vacacionaban con ella en su rancho, a las afueras de Royal Woods, su propio caballo la aplastó, muriendo camino al hospital, con tan solo horas de diferencia respecto de su gemela. Mis gemelas favoritas, por encima de todo._

 _Fue entonces que decidimos dar a conocer nuestro amor, con reacciones variadas._

 _Cuando se enteró, Lucy solo se limitó a aceptarlo, una vez que se recuperó del infarto al que la sometimos, y agradeció que Lincoln se quedara a su lado. Pocos meses antes de morir por complicaciones derivadas del glaucoma, a sus ochenta inviernos, Lucy legó una parte de su fortuna y obra a una fundación con su nombre, destinada a desarrollar el potencial de futuros escritores. Bela, su propio hijo, sigue fungiendo como mecenas de dicho fondo._

 _Siguiendo un camino diferente a Lucy, Lynn dejó de hablarnos el resto de su vida, se mudó a Newcastle upon Tyne y quiso demostrar que, pese a su vejez, seguía siendo una mujer fuerte militando, de nueva cuenta, en el Newcastle United. Habiendo llegado del segundo juego de la temporada 2088-2089, la emoción por haber marcado el tanto de la victoria frente al equipo femenil del Sheffield Club, el equipo de soccer más antiguo del mundo, fue demasiada para su debilitado corazón, por lo que su dorsal, el 13, fue retirado con todos los honores que las llamadas por su afición "Urracas" pudieron dispensar, y renombrando su estadio de prácticas como "Lynn Loud jr. Court"._

 _Tanto fue su resentimiento que, el día del funeral, decidimos no asistir. Si hubo orden de restricción, nunca lo supimos. Por nuestra Jade supimos que... en la lectura del testamento, nos perdonaba por haber cruzado esa barrera, mas no por nuestros hijos. Ellos... le fueron una gran ofensa._

 _Semanas antes que Lincoln, y a sus noventa y cuatro años, Lori, quien llegó a residir nada menos que en la Casa Blanca como presidenta de los Estados Unidos, no soportó las sucesivas muertes de su familia, hijos incluídos. Si bien del entierro se encargó el gobierno, los restos de nuestra familia tuvimos que hacernos cargo de todo el papeleo que le permitió ser inhumada en nuestra ciudad natal. Y, pese a todo, se negó a que algún sitio en todo el país llevara su nombre, como un gesto de humildad._

 _Finalmente, Lincoln, mi amado Lincoln, falleció abrazado de mí, tal y como aquella tarde que regresamos de la escuela. Una noche, mientras él preparaba té para los dos en casa, decidió sentarse junto a mí frente al fuego de la chimenea, habiendo llegado a los ochenta y ocho años en buena forma._

Una pequeña ala del cementerio había sido adecuada, a petición de Lori cuando Leni murió, para que la última morada de sus hermanas y hermano replicara la disposición de sus viejas habitaciones. Así, cada quien dormiría el sueño eterno no solo con su antigua compañera de habitación, sino junto a su última pareja conocida por la familia. De todos ellos, solo Bobby, Sam, Maggie y Rocky habían aceptado, pues el resto se negaba tajantemente a alejarse de sus seres queridos. O, en el caso de Daniel Antonucci (padre de Lincoln Magnus), su cuerpo no fue nunca recuperado del océano, teniendo su vástago quince años.

Exhausta por el esfuerzo y el dolor, Lisa subió, como siempre, apoyada por sus nietos, Landon (hijo único de Lyra) y Linka (hija menor de Lancelot). Y el piso superior le trajo buenos recuerdos.

Con la mirada, su memoria le trajo algunas memorias por cada pieza que recorría con la mirada. De la otrora habitación de Lori y Leni, creyó ver salir a la primera, teléfono en mano, para salir a una de tantas citas con Bobby, y a su despistada segunda hermana mayor golpearse contra el marco.

En el quicio de la puerta de la habitación de Luan y Luna, avistó a la rockera salir con una guitarra en mano tocando un solo de aquél músico del que era adicta, mientras que Luan le estampaba en la cara un pastel de crema montada mientras el Señor Cocos "contaba" un mal chiste, justo cuando Luna cumplía los diecisiete, edad a la que se fue de casa.

La habitación central era la más contradictoria, pues todo el poderío físico de Lynn al jugar cualquier deporte contrastaba con la profunda sabiduría y el misticismo que Lucy, un último remanente físico de la bisabuela Harriet, pelearon por primera vez a sus nueve y cinco años, edades en la que comenzaron a compartir cuarto.

Le dolió mucho pasar su mirada por la habitación frente a su propia pieza, pues allí fue donde Lana y Lola compartieron muchísimas aventuras juntas, incluyendo el desastre que fue su primer baile Sadie Hawkins, que forzó a que ambas estuvieran separadas un mes.

De su propia pieza, le hizo gracia la vez que, tratando de evitar que Lily dijera" maldita", accidentalmente golpeara un matraz Erlenmeyer con un químico reactivo al sellador del buró, revelando a Lincoln los resultados anatómicos de un experimento mal realizado, como el que usara peluca hasta los seis y un dedo funcional extra en el pie derecho, dedo del que su hermano se enamoró con el tiempo

Finalmente, posó su mirada sobre la puerta de aquél armario de blancos. El único ocupante de esa improvisada habitación le había dado los mejores momentos de toda su vida. Una vida que, odió aceptar, se apagó hace días. A él lo vio tal y como aquella mañana que, sin querer, arrojó un yoyo a su equipo de laboratorio, con tal de probar o refutar el postulado de la Ley de Murphy.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a este lugar, nona? -fue la pregunta de Linka, una joven de cabellera blanca arreglada en una cascada rizada, de veinticuatro años vestida de blusa verde olivo y jeans.

-Si, abuela. No entiendo que hacemos en este vertedero -Landon, un joven bajo de dieciséis vestido con una campera negra y gris de cabello lacio blanco teñido de un furioso estilo ígneo cuyas raíces lo delataban, soltó tal comentario mordaz.

-Los traje aquí, porque fue donde pasé una cuarta parte de mi vida. Ésta -en el acto, Lisa tocó las paredes, algo afectadas por el tiempo- es la casa de sus bisabuelos, la casa de sus tíos abuelos, mis hermanas y hermano -al recordar a Lincoln, una lágrima recorrió su rostro-. La casa de la infancia de mi hermano, mi amado y difunto esposo.

Los jóvenes no se sorprendieron de tal revelación, pues durante el tiempo que habían pasado con su tía abuela Lori, ella les previno de no hacer lo que sus abuelos, so pena de enviar al servicio secreto para convertirlos en pretzels humanos. Postrera amenaza de quien, por ocho años, dirigiera a una nación venida a menos.

-Espera... ¿Es la casa del abuelo Linc? -preguntó Linka.

-No solo suya, mis niños. Es la casa de donde ambos venimos... de donde salieron una mujer poderosa, una maestra dócil y atenta, una cantautora hábil, una actriz, comediante y empresaria capaz, una deportista imbatible, un estupendo ser humano, una escritora talentosa, una amante de los animales, una modelo y diva, yo misma, y una cariñosa hermana.

"En resumen, éste fue mi primer hogar."

A la par que hablaba, sentía que recuperaba parte de su antiguo vigor, por lo que fue a la que fuera su primera habitación. El mismo (aunque ya decolorado) papel tapiz verde, los mismos pósters que Lily había pegado de la boy-band Boys will be boys, las huellas de pretéritas explosiones...

Abrió una trampilla oculta bajo el quicio de la ventana, misma que tenía un pequeño portarretratos. En él, había una foto relativamente reciente, exhibiendo a una pareja de recién casados rondando los cincuenta. El hombre vestía un sencillo traje blanco con destellos azules, corbata anaranjada y una camisa blanca inmaculada. La mujer que estaba a su lado, por el contrario, vestía un hermoso vestido verde claro, un sencillo velo bordado con hilos dorados y el cabello, castaño y corto, estaba peinado en remolino hacia la derecha de la foto, inverso al del hombre, blanco y sin concesiones a un estilo más formal. Junto a ellos, estaban dos personas más, una mujer de pelo castaño de la misma edad de ella, usando un conjunto beige con blusa blanca y una mujer madura, a quien reconocieron como su tía abuela Lori.

A su mente, acudió el recuerdo de aquella luminaosa tarde de otoño. Sin más compañía que Claire, Lori y algunos miembros de su escolta, estando sus hijos en un viaje escolar, ella dio cierre definitivo a lo que fue el experimento más grande de su vida.

~x~

La prisa por ajustar el vestido le tomó bastante tiempo. Permitió que Claire le ajustara los guantes y el cierre, mientras ella misma tomaba algunos objetos que eran obligación en toda ceremonia, sea religiosa o civil. Y menos si estaban en un poblado pequeño a orillas de los campos de cultivo al oeste de Nueva Jersey, la apenas recuperada zona boscosa que, por mucho tiempo, estaba en riesgo de perderse.

Para un pequeño caserío, la visita de una senadora federal habría sido un gran acontecimiento, de no ser porque, a cambio del silencio, les prometiera ir a vacacionar allí el año entrante, junto a toda su familia. Cosa que, sobra decir, cumplió con creces.

El vestido era ya algo viejo, pues fue el mismo con el que ella y Lincoln viajaron a Estocolmo para recibir el premio Nobel de Medicina por hallar, con precisión, un medio eficiente para ralentizar e incluso revertir la capacidad mutágena del VIH, puerta definitiva para encontrar la cura del SIDA. Se sorprendió al saber que todavía entraba en él, incluso quedándole una talla más chico.

Un objeto nuevo fueron los pendientes... y los huecos. La pasada Navidad, Leni trató de compensarle por un pequeño malentendido. Sacrificó buena parte de sus ahorros para darle una grata sorpresa, llevándola con una vieja conocida. Ésta, comprendiendo el predicamento de la rubia, le hizo un buen descuento por un diseño único. Por ello, para cuando Lisa los recibió, no pudo creer que la rubia le dijera que tenían la forma de dos vaquitas marinas rampantes. Cosa sorprendente, pues rara vez Leni recordaba algún animal extinto que no fuera el dodo.

-¿No has visto donde dejé ese pendiente? -Lisa se sentía presionada, pues buscaba un pendiente.

-¿Qué forma tiene?

-Es un ópalo, y está tallado como una lágrima.

-¿Hablas de este, hermanita? -terció Lori en la entrada de la tienda que fungía como el vestidor de Lisa.

-Gracias, Lori -se abalanzó a darle un abrazo, cosa que rara vez hacía.

-Lo dejaste caer en la entrada -mantuvo una expresión serena-. Sigues siendo un poco descuidada.

-¿Ya está listo? -la pregunta de Claire solo impacientó a su hermana del alma.

-Como siempre. Un plan a la vez.

El pendiente, ése bendito pendiente de ópalo, fue el objeto azul. Un regalo que, dicho en otras circunstancias, estaba maldito, pues era nada menos que la misma lágrima que pendía del cuello de Lori el día de su boda. Un pendiente, pensó Lori, cuyo hado terminará donde comenzó. Una boda.

Sobre lo prestado, era otro asunto. Enemiga de pedir prestado, tuvo que aceptar, muy a regañadientes, una cadena de oro blanco que Lola había enviado para tal efecto, esperando que fuera en realidad lo nuevo. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso? Lincoln mintió un poco al respecto, aduciendo que él y Lisa se casarían consigo mismos, en diferentes ceremonias y en privado.

Cuando entraron al pequeño altar, Lincoln ya las estaba esperando. El traje, perfectamente alineado, y la corbata le pareció un gesto testarudo de su infancia y juventud, recordando el día que quiso cambiar de mesa.

En cuanto el pastor (un hombre bastante delgado que ya tuvo experiencias con matrimonios entre familiares) terminó con la letanía, éste se molestó con la pareja, pues ambos habían escrito sus votos, al parecer, desde hace largo tiempo.

-Yo... -Lincoln estaba nervioso, puesto que no se imaginó en una situación así desde su infancia- Lincoln Marie Loud... deseaba cargarte en brazos cuando niño. Quise enseñarte las maravillas del mundo y hacerte vibrar cada vez que el viento susurre tu nombre entre los árboles y montañas. Anhelo amarte tan profundamente como solo el cosmos puede serlo en su inmensa vastedad, y juro protegerte con la misma devoción con la que me arrancaste de la muerte. De la cuna hermanos, y a la tumba tu esclavo.

-Yo, Lisa Marie Loud -responde la castaña-, subestimé tu humanidad en aras de la humanidad. En la materia busqué la luz que las emociones brindaron en mi vida. Ante quienes son testigos, ato mi humanidad con lazos inmateriales, cadenas etéreas con las que someto una libertad que tuve siempre, libertad que negué. Por mi vida, entrego mi amor; por mi amor, te brindo mi luz hasta la muerte. De la cuna hermanos, a la tumba tu esclava.

-Si hay entre los presentes alguien que conozca un impedimento para que estas dos personas contraigan sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora... o calle para siempre.

Una frase temida por todos. "Hablar ahora o callar para siempre". Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su hermana y a su mejor amiga. La mirada de Lori denotaba plena confianza. Claire, un sincero apoyo. Nada más podía pedir.

-Lincoln Loud, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, en abundancia y pobreza, en la dicha y el pesar, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-De todo corazón acepto.

-Y tú, Lisa Loud, aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, abundancia y pobreza, en la dicha y el pesar, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Con sinceridad, acepto de buena gana.

-Sea pues, por la autoridad que Dios y el Estado de Nueva Jersey me han concedido, los declaro ante Dios y estas hermanas, marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia.

En ese momento, Lisa creyó ver, quizá por algún juego de luces, un halo alrededor de Lincoln. Le parecía una visión tan irresistible como hermosa, bajo el sol crepuscular.

~x~

-Nona... -Linka vio la foto por cinco minutos, antes de darse cuenta de quienes eran los contrayentes- ¿Es la foto de tu boda?

-Fue algo pequeño, casi secreto -confesó la anciana-. No quería alertar a nuestras hermanas, y Lori fue convincente sobre hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Quién más de las tías lo sabía? -preguntó el joven.

-Hum... -Lisa hizo algo de tiempo para acordarse de ello-... supongo que, además de Lori, Luan, Lily y Lana sospechaban -suspiró pesadamente, ocultando el repudio final al que Lynn los condenó-. Y mamá fue muy comprensiva.

-¿Te refieres a Rita? -el hijo de Lyra no sentía mucho respeto por las formas.

-¡No seas irreverente con la familia! -la hija menor de Lancelot le dio un golpe al brazo a su primo.

-Chicos... su bisabuela Rita se enteró al final. Y, gracias a ella, es que su abuelo y yo fuimos felices por años.

Si el haber estudiado la naturaleza humana desde los siete le servía de algo, las expresiones en las caras de ambos jóvenes parecieron demostrar un poco de cansancio. Dedujo, pues, que necesitaban un poco de aire fresco, antes de regresar a una memoria tan brillante en su mente como el sol naciente de Atacama.

-¿Quieren salir conmigo al parque? -ofreció Lisa, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

.

El viejo parque seguía rebosante de creatividad. Lyra, Lancelot y Ronaldo (el hijo mayor del castaño, quien se casó con Marion, hija única de Ronnie Anne pese a la diferencia de edades) dieron alcance a su madre e hijos. Y, curiosamente, aunque a nadie contó como inició todo, reconoció el viejo manzano del que, décadas atrás, Claire se columpió aquél lejano otoño, cuando empezó su paseo al filo del abismo emocional.

Suspirando, mientras veía a sus hijos, nietos y a la mujer que era la nuera de su hijo, sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-¿Una manzana?

Volteó y vio a su vieja amiga. La ahora anciana le sonrió y le hizo compañía, mientras Ariana, su nieta, iba directo a los brazos de Linka.

-Míralos -Claire suspiró satisfecha mientras su castaña descendiente se fundía en un abrazo con la peliblanca-. Felices e ignorantes de lo que nosotras y Lincoln vimos y vivimos.

-No estés tan segura -sonrió socarronamente-. Como una vez te dije, los tres hemos pasado demasiado como para ser solo amigos.

Abrazada de Claire, le dolió reconocer una cosa. Algo que a todas y cada una de sus hermanas o a Lincoln le habría dolido aceptar si eran la última fracción de la familia original.

Junto a Lincoln, no pocas veces estuvo en contacto con su animal interno. Reconoció que una única cosa que necesita uno era la vanidad de la felicidad, sin importar cuántos monos atrape en un laberinto. A su lado, él dio un último y hermoso latido, por el que el ambos estuvieron clavados en la rueda de tormento que es el amor. Él mismo fue aquél soñador, cuya ruina estuvo a punto de presenciar, sufriendo por el significado de palabras que perdieron el sentido, ignorando que empezaron como hermanos. Y todo para que lo sucedido en Namibia se volviera una nota solitaria en un frasco vacío.

Y ella, última de toda la familia Loud, ya se encontraba viendo a las generaciones pasar. Hijos y nietos por igual, se divertían. Como si ella misma estuviera al filo del abismo. Sentada justo en la falla.

-Gracias, Linc... soy la única Loud aquí -gruesas lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos cuando admitió su soledad al ser la última chica de la familia Loud original-. La única Loud aquí.

Sin más, decidió olvidar su aflicción y, junto a Claire, sumarse a su parentela.

 **Así termina**

 **~Ø~**

 _ **La Novena Hora**_

 _ **'**_

 _ **Por Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **~Ø~**

 **Como dije varias citas atrás, tres canciones de The Ninth Hour son el alma del disco. Y henos aquí, ante el final de una historia.**

 ** _On the faultline Closure to an animal)_ . Puedo darme el lujo de decir que la portada del disco da un spoiler parcial de aquello que narra esta pieza. Lo que se ofrece ante nosotros, lo que terminamos tomando, nos lleva al resultado de una utopía humana. Una sociedad donde los bienes abundan, los problemas son ausentes... sin un rastro de vida natural. Una dolorosa realidad que todos afrontaremos tarde o temprano.**

 **La pieza en sí misma puedo clasificarla como un lamento. El arreglo de los teclados, sumado al compás lento y a la letra, tienen en mí un cierto efecto lacrimógeno. Una de las canciones más desgarradoras de toda mi playlist, pues no canta una pérdida humana, sino algo peor que, de seguir como vamos danzando al compás de los años, vamos a lamentar de verdad.**

 **Es un canto a un mundo muerto.**

 **Las reviews acumuladas... bien, voy a darles respuesta.**

 _ **Chiara Polairix**_ _ **Edelstein...**_ **que San paul, Patrono de los reunificadores de familias desmadradas, te de fuerzas para llegar a ser publicada. En serio, eres buena esquematizando tu respuesta. Si deseas armar un femslash Lonnie, adelante. Estaré allí para leerlo. Gracias.**

 _ **coven**_ **, por ahora lo tengo resuelto. Ya el siguiente lunes volveremos a nuestra programación habitual.**

 ** _DESTACADO117_ , faltaba esto para poder llorar en paz. Hora, veamos... ¿donde coño dejé ese six de Bohemia?**

 _ **Julex93**_ **, parce, este fue ya el final inmediato. ÉSTE ya es el FINAL, FINAL. Ojalá hayas pasado a dejar comida o algo... ya sabes, costumbre estadounidense, por el duelo.**

 _ **marcado**_ **, si... ya puedes abrir esa botella.**

 _ **J.**_ _ **Nagera**_ **, viejo, esa review fue conmovedora como el final de la cita de hoy. Gracias, me tomaré mi tiempo, porque ya estoy cerca de descender al final de _Deportación_. No me molesta que lo tornes PDF, pero espera a lo que viene como punto final.**

 ** _lolachamba_ , se agradece tu respuesta. Ya vino la probada de vida... que el epílogo sea ese trago amargo.**

 _ **Sir Crocodile222**_ **, ¿en verdad fue un cierre? Si, y no. Toda relación termina en un momento, pienso. Y, para bien o mal, las sorpresas fueron varias. Ahora, a sufrir un poco por el final.**

 **La siguiente vez que nos leamos por aquí, ya será para dejar algunas notas finales. Una suerte de apéndice.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**


	13. Notas finales

**_La Novena Hora_**

 ** _Notas y respuestas._**

Bueno, gente... espero que hayan disfrutado este fic como yo disfruté del disco en aquel ya lejano mes de octubre de 2016, tiempo en que The Ninth Hour salió al mercado.

Tal y como prometí, aquí están los las notas al respecto.

 **En general**

-Muchos escritores por aquí tratan a Lisa como si de un autómata pensante se tratara. Solo cuatro personas, que yo haya leído, le han humanizado bastante bien, y en direcciones varias:

- _UnderratedHero_. Si bien el IC en _Réquiem_ es bueno, aquí Lisa se arriesga demasiado, olvidando incluso necesidades sociales elementales, habiéndose vuelto una adicta al trabajo con un ligero problema sobre su manejo emocional.

- _Banghg_. Realmente no quería tocarle, pero era algo inevitable. En el serial _La Purga Loud_ se obsesiona con buscar el perdón del chico, terminando en una demencia de orden afectivo-posesivo, y eso que falta _Sueños Rotos_. En cuanto a _Llamadas_ , la lleva a cometer no pocos errores frente a Nega, casi perdiendo la vida por ello.

- _KevDovaFire_. A. K. A. el autor del one-shot más devastadoramente lacrimógeno que haya leído. El que un accidente nuclear le causara la muerte la orilló a abrir su coraza de negación emocional. Un postrero derrame de emociones antes de su fatal desenlace.

-No es la primera vez que humanizo a Lisa. Quienes ya leyeron _Negundo_ saben a qué me refiero.

-Una curiosidad. Lisa es la décima hija y novena mujer de los Loud. El título del disco y el fanfic viene a ser La Novena Hora. ¿Coincidencia?

-En toda la línea argumental he manejado alcohol, tabaco, goma de mascar y porno casero como vícios de Lincoln, y alcohol para Lisa.

-Las citas con que inicia cada capítulo son fragmentos de cada canción.

-Tal como _Masteralan116_ dedujo, la idea es escuchar la canción correspondiente a cada capítulo.

-Había contemplado redactar el bonus track _The Elephant_ , de la edición especial japonesa, reseñando el funeral de Lisa. Por desgracia, dicha pieza no está en mi biblioteca... y agradezco que eso haya pasado.

-Pensé por un momento, al terminar estas notas, atar los cabos sueltos mediante un miniserial, tal como si se tratara de un apéndice. En tal caso, otras piezas serán consideradas.

 **Cercano a un animal/Closer to an animal**

 _Sin duda, el más sencillo de trabajar. Corto y relativamente simple, a diferencia de la canción._

-Se menciona en la letra que "caiste de aquel manzano el otro día conmigo". Y, visto de ese modo, lo sucedido con Claire y Watterson en el columpio fue una referencia obvia a la letra.

-El columpio mismo es otra alusión a la letra, aquella "contradicción voladora para ver el mundo".

 **Vida/Life**

 _Primer retoque, el original era dos párrafos más largo._

-Lincoln menciona algo sobre un muro que le sonrie... si, acertaron.

-Owen Lars originalmente se apellidaría Larson, un error que se me fue. Una coincidencia es que el tío de Luke Skywalker se llama nada menos que... Owen Lars.

-Había una idea para un one-shot independiente, siendo Lana y Lola, y no Lisa, las protagonistas. Iba a ser un especial de Pascua. ¿Pueden adivinar la canción en la que se basaría?

-El corte original terminaría con Claire descubriendo a Lisa robandole a Lincoln su (para ella) primer beso... por suerte, no copié eso.

-La discusión de Lori con ambos no debió llevarse a cabo, al no estar contemplada.

 **Cuento de hadas/Fairytale**

 _El más sencillo de todos, pues es la idea original integra y sin añadidos._

-La cita que abre es un ligerísimo spoiler.

-La apertura en sí es una referencia a lo sucedido en Resolución de Baile.

-El diálogo de Lincoln tras la indicación de Lisa del tiempo fue un error del que saqué provecho, en base al virtual aturdimiento del chico.

-La frase de la profesora Johnson es una adaptación de un popular refrán. "Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo".

-¿Rocky y Lucy en la casita de Charles? Si. Fue intencional. Un shippeo extremadamente ignorado (te maldigo, Silas).

-El sueño húmedo de Lincoln se basó en uno propio con una maestra de inglés de la preparatoria que conocí hace diez años... ¡Y estaba muy guapa!

-Sobre el virtual talento de Lincoln, la idea fue tomada de The Whole Picture.

 **Somos lo que somos/We are what we are**

 _Aunque no lo crean, primer spoiler._

-El que Lori alumbrase en medio del tráfico no estaba contemplado hasta que recordé las constantes noticias de sucesos similares que he visto en los noticieros.

-Los gritos de Lori al pujar son, ciertamente, el inverso a la letra: "si no te agrada el canto del ave, ésta deberá morir".

-La cita tuvo, curiosamente, su traducción en la carta de Lori. Ergo, esos "dioses" eran la moral y el repudio que ella pudiera sentir.

-Escribí el capítulo mientras mi sobrina de (entonces) seis veía "Por siempre Cenicienta", y la frase que cita Lisa en su bitácora en una referencia a dicha película.

-Originalmente la charla entre Lisa y Lynn sr. no tendría lugar.

 **Hasta que la Muerte nos separe/Till Death done us apart**

 _Sin duda, un reto en sí mismo._

-Técnicamente, en este fanfic, es un capítulo de dos partes, la segunda bastante retardada.

-La broma para Luan originalmente iba a ser apenas entrando.

-Tanto el baile como el secreto mismo son las únicas alusiones a la pieza.

-Los versos de la canción presentada son de mi autoría, inspirados en Tormento e passione... por si no quedó claro.

-La propuesta de Lisa sobre el viaje si fue bastante al azar.

 **Entre las estrellas fugaces/Among the shooting stars**

 _Sencilla pero largo fue el trabajo que me dio la revisión final._

-Contemplé varios desiertos en el mundo. Chihuahua, Gobi, Atacama, Namib, e incluso la Zona del Silencio. ¿Por qué Atacama? Las condiciones lumínicas, pienso, son perfectas para la fotografía astronómica. Cielo limpio, contaminación lumínica casi inexistente, paisajes que en fotos y revistas se ven impresionantes.

-Otros lugares considerados fueron la estepa en Asia Central (migración del antílope Saiga), Ilha da Queimada Grande (ambiente brasileño altamente restringido por la presencia extrema de serpientes venenosas), la red de cenotes en la península de Yucatán (perderse es muy fácil), e incluso un clásico trillado como el Serengeti.

-El Monte Tutunendo en Colombia es, tengo entendido, un verdadero diluvio anual. Se ha promediado cerca de cinco días soleados... al año.

-Oficialmente es mi primer lemon, a menos que las violaciones cuenten como tal.

-A falta de lobos en Sudamérica (los únicos existentes, creo, viven en la pampa), tuve que barajar posibilidades entre un puma y perros asilvestrados.

-Solo un puma fue lastimado en la producción del fic... pero ya se siente mejor.

-El anuncio del embarazo de Lisa fue un añadido de última hora, no así el anuncio de las muertes de Lynn sr. y Agnes Johnson.

-Nota al margen: desapruebo la posesión de armas de fuego dados los incidentes como Columbine y la primaria Sandy Hook, así como de aquel cine en Aurora, Colorado, y el bar _Pulse_ , en Orlando, Florida.

 **Se alza una noche/Rise a night**

 _Sin duda, el segundo capítulo más retocado._

-Originalmente las charlas Lincoln-Leni, primera Lincoln-Lily, la expansión de la charla Lana-Lincoln a partir de la última pregunta de Lana y Lisa-Luna y Rita no estaban contempladas

-Hay dos alusiones a la letra en sí:

*La destrucción del hogar de los mapaches en la futura casa de Lincoln y Lisa.

*El juego que implica la consonancia del título.

-Originalmente sería un parto de mellizos.

-El aspecto físico de Bruce Harper está basado en Taylor "Dutch" Miles, especialista de armamento pesado del equipo SCDO Alpha-Nueve, del videojuego Halo 3: ODST . El mismo fue modelado por el actor Adam Baldwin, quien también prestó su voz original.

-El que Lincoln rechazara el ofrecimiento de goma de mascar que Ronnie Anne le hizo obedece a una simple cuestión de lógica de vicios. Usar un vicio menos dañino para sacar uno peor. Dicho sea de paso, mascar chicle es bueno para dejar de fumar... lo sé de primera mano.

-La revisión final la realicé, para mi mala suerte, luego de ver Potty mouth. De ahí surgió la idea de una Lily mal hablada.

-Sobre Benjamin Puga... me van a linchar. El apellido salió de Miguel Puga, dibujante del staff de la serie. Y si... ¡Es el Benny de L is for Love!

 **Volar, navegar, comunicar/Fly, navigate, communicate**

 _Per se, último capítulo sin spoilers trascendentales en la letra._

-El aspecto de los hermanos Loud fue un serio dolor de cabeza:

-Lancelot originalmente sería rubio, dado el antecedente genético: abuela rubia, bisabuelo con leucismo, tatarabuela pelinegra y abuelo castaño. Toda una mezcolanza.

-Lyra, por su lado, sería la castaña.

-El nombre de Lyra procede de la constelación boreal de Lira y, obviamente, su tía (Luna).

-Los intérpretes que son influencia de Lancelot son:

-Bruce Dickinson ( _Iron Maiden_ )

-Klaus Meine ( _Scorpions_ )

-Steven Tyler ( _Aerosmith_ )

-Ozzy Osbourne ( _Black Sabbath_ )

-Andi Deris (ex- _Pink Cream 69_ , _Helloween_ )

-Tony Kakko ( _Sonata Arctica_ )

-Sara Squadrani ( _Ancient Bards_ )

-André Matos (ex- _Viper_ , ex- _Angra_ , ex- _Shaman_ )

-Marcus Großkopf (transliterado Grosskopf) ( _Helloween_ )

-El nombre del chico que se babea por Carol Pingrey es un pequeño homenaje personal a Robin Williams. ¿Han visto _Jack_? De ahí el nombre.

-El _Proyecto Thor_... si no han escuchado o leído de él, consiste en un bombardeo orbital geosíncrono usando ojivas de tungsteno... si, ver los videos de Ángel David Revilla de 2014 deja ciertas secuelas. Ya a esas alturas, consideré que estará descontinuado por falta de munición.

-La idea original de la invalidez de Bruce sería una granada que no devolvió a tiempo en Irán.

-De igual modo, Claire, no la estupidez de Bruce, sería su verdugo.

-El pensamiento de Luan era, en el borrador, "¿Lisa enamorada de Lincoln? Si es así, a Lucy le encanta el pegging". De última hora lo cambié por "cambio de rol", porque éso es el pegging. La mujer es quien surte (fetiche BDSM). Strictu sensu, les ahorré un poco el trabajo.

-La respuesta de Lincoln al chiste y la observación de Luan es una referencia a Daria, en su (si no me falla la memoria) cuarta temporada.

-De toda la descendencia, hay tres cosas a destacar:

-La hija de Luna y Sam refiere a la hija de Mick Swagger. Dado que el tipo es un Mick Jagger paródico, ¿pueden adivinar como se llamaría una de sus hijas?

-Originalmente Lynn tendría tres hijos. Lincoln Magnus, Lina y Lidy. Ésta última una referencia a _La Purga Loud_ (Ok, _Banghg_ , ¿cuanto me cobras?)

-Las gemelas de Lana, Amanda y Samantha, son un pequeño homenaje a _Drama Total_ por sus diez años. Ambos nombres salieron de las gemelas que aparecen en _Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew_ , Amy y Sammy/Samey.

-Por un instante consideré que los tres fueran para que Lincoln realizara una donación de esperma para Luan y Maggie. Ya teniendo escrito eso, no pasó del filtro por una sencilla razón. Cabría la posibilidad de que Luan fuera quien se inseminara. ¿Luancoln en segundo grado? Escabroso.

 **Prados iluminados/Candle lawns**

 _El conflicto... está servido. Junto con el primer capítulo, es el que menos retoques ha tenido._

-Curiosamente, el título podría traducirse como "césped de vela", "prados iluminados", "césped iluminado" e incluso como "campos velados".

-La gorra de Lancelot iba a ser, originalmente, una herencia de Lana.

-Las cebras que se mencionan son, por desgracia, reales. Los cascos se han deformado tanto que una adaptación a un suelo más firme sería imposible.

-Una de las razones por la que me decanté por otro desierto obedece a la fama de los "tiburones voladores".

-Hasta el momento, Lincoln solo había recibido dos bofetadas, un puñetazo, varios golpes y un botellazo.

-Tenía contemplado que Lori o Lynn y Claire hicieran el viaje con ellos.

 **Perla Blanca, océanos negros/White Pearl, black oceans**

 _Descansamos un poco de Lincoln, y aclaremos qué se hizo Clyde._

-La idea de este interludio era atar cabos externos y explicar qué sucedía en ese mismo momento.

-Durante la revisión final, consideré degradarlo a subdirector.

-En el borrador, no mencionaba con quién se casaría hasta el final.

-Japón. Gracias a su industria pornográfica, y a algunos particulares fetiches, vinieron muchas ideas para Haiku: pañales, ebrias, bukkake (baño de semen), paizuri (la famosa "cubana", masturbación usando los senos), ataduras... al final, la idea final fue la exhibida como se plasmó... no me pregunten donde diablos hallé eso.

-El scotch que Clyde robó del minibar de sus padres es una referencia a La Momia... la de Brendan Fraser. Más en específico, la botella que Jonathan (interpretado por John Hannah) roba al difunto jefe de celadores de una prisión en El Cairo es de esa casa destiladora.

-El poema que aparece en la invitación a la boda Santiago-Loud es una referencia a la discografía de Sonata Arctica:

-Flag in the ground, pieza procedente del álbum The Days of Grays

-Los álbumes Stone grows her name y Winterheart's guild.

-¿Es coincidencia que la hora de la recepción haya sido colocada a las 9:00 horas?

-Orginalmente, ni Lynn ni Sam, con sus hijos, aparecerían.

-Mientras buscaba una cita para Deportación, accidentalmente pulsé aleatorio en la "Santa Madre Kiwipedia" (humor frikipedista/inciclopedista), lo que me llevó a Leucismo. Ello me hizo considerar bastante sobre si Lincoln era albino o no. Caso contrario que su sobrino, (Lincoln) Magnus.

-Los psicólogos mencionados de pasada (referidos, pues) no eran otros que (para quien no adivinó), Paul Stavros Siderakis ( _Phantom1812_ ), Albert Stimbelton ( _Banghg_ ) y Henrietta Schiller... cómo odio a esa bruja.

-Por coincidencia, se subió el mismo día del primer aniversario de _Familia del Caos_ , y el mismo día que se subió el final de _Tan solo humano_.

-La historia a la que refiere Penélope es exactamente la trama de la canción en que se basó.

 **Perla Blanca, océanos negros pt. 2 Por la gracia del Océano/White Pearl, black oceans pt. 2 By the grace of the Ocean**

 _Dulce, dulce reconciliación. La revisión más pesada de todas las que pude hacer._

-Consideré incluir dos secciones. Lyra y Lancelot orquestando un plan (nunca escrito), y la revelación al resto de hermanas en el aeropuerto. Considerado pero eliminado.

-El incidente en el avión descrito que forzó la escala en Tijuana fue producto de ver, por accidente, "Mil maneras de morir".

-De lejos, el capítulo más telenovelesco que haya escrito... lo que cobraría por hacer algo que odio como son los melodramas.

-Tenía contemplado que Lisa y Lincoln tuvieran (y las tres eran MUY tentadoras):

-Sexo de reconciliación.

-Una nueva disputa.

-Un fatal accidente con la maquinaria de la todoterreno fue considerado en vez del asunto de la terrera. Recuerden, fatal no necesariamente implica muerte de buenas a primeras.

-Por extraño que suene, dejé una pista del proyecto que sucederá a Deportación.

 **En la falla (muerte de un animal)/On the Faultline (closure to an animal)**

 _En serio. ¿Necesitaba un final de fuerte carga emocional? Si. Creo que si._

-La cita inicial, irónicamente, es de las líneas finales de la canción en ciernes.

-Originalmente sería Lisa y no Lincoln quien muriera.

-Decidí mantener la idea de la narración en tercera persona, y no cambiar al PoV de Lisa, como se planeó.

-La idea del mismo manzano del parque en el primer capítulo es, de nuevo, referencia a la letra.

-El nombre del padre de Lincoln II es un pequeño tributo a Danny Antonucci, creador de _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_.

-El cierre, por sí mismo, es una pequeña alusión a casi todo el tracklist del formato para la UE.

-El nombre de Landon fue el primero que me vino a la cabeza, mientras que el de Linka es algo ya muy trillado desde Efecto Mariposa. Ejemplos de ello en el fandom español son Linka Loud, Linka Adreu ( _Una integrante desconocida_ , del no tan desconocido _Fabijosh_ , también aparecida en _Tanto tiempo_ , del bueno de _Banghg_ ), Linka Solokov/Ivanov ( _El amor está en ruso_ , de _Transgresor3003_ ) e incluso el alter ego de Lincoln como travesti ( _Rock n' Loud_ , de la novata _Reila Vann_ ). Ariana, la nieta de Claire, bueno... solo digamos que su nombre procede de un gusto muy culpable de muchos.

 **Sobre la descendencia y hechos de los Loud**

 _Una de las preguntas que llegaron vía review fue por demás obligada, y una metidota de pata fue no haber establecido las edades de algunos de los nietos de Lynn y Rita Loud. Así, pues, me vi en la necesidad de establecer una línea temporal. Ojalá que les sirva como referencia si vuelven a leer este fic completo._

 _Para una relativa mayor (im)precisión, fui por estaciones, con excepción de algunas fechas dadas intencionalmente. Y, de igual modo, esto me ayudó bastante para atar unos cabos sueltos. De igual modo, se incluyen otros sucesos relacionados._

25 de junio de 2022: Bobby y Lori contraen matrimonio, ruptura Clyde-Loud

Septiembre de 2022: conflicto Lisa-Owen, Lisa es suspendida

Noviembre de 2022: baile Sadie Hawkins de Lisa, inicio del experimento LiL-61

Segundo semestre de 2023 a 2028: Lincoln en Boston

Verano de 2027: La cita con Liam y Hattie; Lisa y Lincoln se declaran.

Otoño de 2028: nacen Robbie y Lisa Santiago (Lori), Lori descubre a la pareja. Se declara finalizado el experimento LiL-61. Lana en Boston, Luan en Florida State

Marzo de 2030: Luan y Maggie contraen matrimonio.

Entre Mayo de 2030 y Abril de 2034: viajes de Claire y los hermanos Loud.

Abril de 2034: la jornada del puma de Atacama.

Mayo de 2034: muere Lynn Loud sr.

Junio de 2034:nace Bela (Lucy), Agnes Johnson es asesinada.

En algún momento del otoño de 2034: boda McBride

Noviembre de 2034: nace Jade Loud por inseminación (Luna)

Enero de 2035: nace Lancelot Loud (Lincoln y Lisa)

Mayo de 2035: nacen Lynn IV (Leni) y Marion (nuera de Lancelot).

Marzo de 2036: nacen Amanda, Samantha (Lana) y Lyra Loud (Lincoln y Lisa)

Agosto de 2036: nace Leon (Leni)

Octubre de 2036: nacen Lincoln II Magnus (Lynn) y Solomon (legal de Luan).

Junio de 2042: Bruce Harper (Claire) se suicida.

Febrero de 2043: nace Shawn (Claire), Solomon es adoptado.

Octubre-Noviembre de 2047: Lincoln y Lisa confiesan, muere Rita.

Diciembre de 2047: Expulsión de Lancelot y Lyra, el pleito en Namibia, Clyde renuncia y abandona Royal Woods con Penélope.

En algún momento de 2063: Lincoln y Lisa contraen matrimonio.

2066: muere Leni, Luan es presumiblemente asesinada.

En algún momento de 2067: nace Ronaldo Loud.

En algún momento de 2069: nace Linka Loud

Noviembre de 2070: muere Luna, Sam y Jade se mudan con Lincoln y Lisa.

Enero de

Febrero de 2071: muere Sam. Posteriormente mueren las gemelas.

En algún momento de 2077: nace Landon

2079: muere Lily. Lincoln y Lisa confiesan. Lucy se infarta y Lynn los repudia.

Primer semestre de 2088: muere Lucy

Segundo semestre de 2088: muere Lynn

Primer semestre de 2093: muere Maggie.

Septiembre de 2093: muere Lori.

Octubre de 2093: muere Lincoln.

 **Respuesta a las reviews finales (al cierre)**

Es curioso que lo haga, si. Pero mejor no hacer "ojos ciegos" a los lectores.

 _ **DESTACADO117**_ , demasiaaaada info sobre lo hecho. Si no querías que diera tan profundo al kokoro, ok, debo guardar los planos *se los vende a los norcoreanos* Y no, gracias. Soy más de cheve que de licor. Cervezas, vinos, coolers (Viña, Caribe, Boones, etc), hidromiel, pueden pasar... al carajo. Me largo por una Carta Blanca. Gracias por el voto de confianza desde el inicio.

 _ **Masteralan116**_ , si. Una coincidencia que, donde comenzó, terminara. Se agradece el viaje realizado en el White Pearl.

 _ **Jakobs-Snipper**_ , va una vez que rompo una coraza impenetrable desde Negundo, y no me arrepiento. Ciertamente, no lloré como con aquel pequeño tributo a _Requiem por un Loud_ o _Lincoln_ , pero la pieza que inspiró la cita anterior... eso me despedazó.

Por ahora, vuelvo a mi buque insignia, pero una cosa es segura... lo siguiente va a ser una "carta de disculpa" para "Lynnadora, Lynnadora, pollo cenarás ahora". Molto Grazie, vecchio!

Mi buen compatriota, _**J. Nagera**_. Ok, debo admitir que ya antes de YA SABES CUAL EPISODIO Lynn no me agradó mucho que digamos. Por ahora, consideraba la idea de hacer una suerte de "cuentos" vinculados, porque, a cabalidad, siento que dejé dos o tres cabos sueltos.

Ok, con Lori me pasé, y aceptemos una cosa. Garage Banned la hace ver como mujer de familia.

P. D. Servido en cuanto suba esto.

 _ **Julex93**_ , esa es la idea de éste epílogo. Lo de Lynn, si, mea culpa, y LTIA no ayudó mucho para mejorar su imagen.

A eso nos vemos condenados o bendecidos, si llegamos a tener vidas largas. Ver pasar los días hasta que nuestro cuerpo nos diga "hasta aquí, socio". Final ligeramente abierto, pero bastante duro de trabajar, para variar.

Se agradece, de nuevo, esa amable patada al trasero, y habrá más de donde salió esto. No tanto Loudcest, pero si... a buscar pistas, pues. Obrigado, velho!

 _ **Lector-Z**_... wow, ese seudónimo suena muy malvado. Ok ,al grano. Como dejé en claro líneas arriba, originalmente sería un especial de Pascua, a una canción (Life) y con las gemelas. Ciertamente salí de mi zona de confort en terrenos prohibidos, pero una cosa es segura, viejo. El disco es una joya.

Si sirve de algo, hay una página en FB llamada Power Metal (uy, el dueño se la curró/mamó). Allí fue donde me compartieron el link y una cosa llevó a la otra. Gracias, y saludos, brosky.

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

Por principio de cuentas, y naturalmente, al staff de producción que encabeza Chris Savino. Desde el propio creador a los sujetos encargados de las licencias, pasando por escritores (si, desde Eric Acosta a Karla Sakas Shropshire... cuyo mérito es explotar lo peor de Linc o del resto del grupo), actores de voz, los siempre confiables actores de doblaje (favoritos personales en la serie, Victor Ugarte y Cecilia Arellano) e incluso los conserjes y el tipo de las donas y los sándwiches... una buena historia no sale de alguien con el estómago vacío.

Obviamente a Sonata Arctica. El material que brindaron fue punta de lanza para la redacción. Y, en especial, para el pedazo de genio narrativo que es Tony Kakko.

 _ **Jakobs-Snipper**_ , _**Masteralan116**_ , _**J. Nagera**_ , gracias por hacerme considerar algunos aspectos que originalmente no tenía contemplados para la idea original.

 _ **Julex93**_ , de verdad se agradecen las reviews. Sin ponerme sentimental, no dudo que el fandom de TLH sería un atolladero de fics abandonados, complacidos, manipulados y explotados... ok, no más del sr. Kakko por un par de semanas... o de horas. Lo que ocurra primero XD.

 _ **pirata**_ , debo admitir que me arrancaste más de una sonrisa con tus reviews.

 _ **Imperialwar1234**_ , al final reconsideré aquél PM que enviaste, y quisiera disculparme y agradecerte... en ése orden.

Aunque dudo que hayan pasado por aquí, quisiera agradecer a _ **PenguinArrow**_ , por dar el primer paso para humanizar a Lisa en un sentido amoroso; _**MontanaHatsune92**_ , por prácticamente ser la autoridad en materia de Loudcest...

 ** _Y a todos ustedes, por acompañarme en éste proyecto._**

 _Yo soy un hombre. En el gran esquema de las cosas solo han pasado minutos desde que salimos del mar. Pero hasta hace poco construí un artefacto volador para ver el mundo, he dibujado una sonrisa en la luna y almacené conocimiento en una nube. Qué maravilloso regalo es nuestra mente, pero ¿por qué lo estamos usando para destruir este planeta, mi único hogar?_

 _Si ello me define, si ello me hace humano, creo que necesito acercarme más a mi animal interior._

 _-Tony Kakko, cantautor finés._

Hasta aquí llegamos, damas y caballeros... así concluye este viaje que tuvo un poco de todo. Una travesía que, irónicamente, fue concebido como un one-shot de Pascua para las gemelas y terminó siendo mi primera incursión en el altar que es el Loudcest. Dudo que esto iguale a los pesos pesados siquiera, pero... digamos que es una pequeña contribución. Al fin y al cabo, me costó bastante humanizar al personaje más insensible que la animación occidental pudo haber conocido.

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer._**


End file.
